Out of the Dark & Into The Light
by Katara Melody Cullen
Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme had a hybrid daughter in the 1930's while Edward rebelled? During Eclipse when the threat of Victoria and her army are upon them, they call back their daughter to come & help them in their time of need. But during her visit, she has to not only adjust to the idea of a strong mate, but to six new siblings only just learning of her existence. Jasper/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and ****Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter.**** We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Prologue  
(Crystalline's POV: 1930)**

It was my sixth birthday when I first got the news that I was to became a slayer. However, with my half vampire genes, I guess you could say that I looked to be more around the age of sixteen with the knowledge of a middle aged woman. I was getting ready to take a jet to New York City too go see a Broadway Show with my parents when everything had drastically changed for me.

"Crystalline, if you want to make it to the plane on time, I suggest you hurry it up right now young lady!"Mom shouted out at me from the bottom of the staircase.

"I will be right down, mom! Just give me fifteen minutes or so too finish up my makeup." I called loud enough for her to hear, though, when you think about it, it wasn't all that loud what with her vampire hearing and all.

I finished in fifteen minutes or so just like I said I would as I quickly apply my makeup. Taking a final glance in the mirror, I checked my appearance, giving myself a once over, and I was glad to say that I was genuinely pleased with what I saw.

My waist length long chocolate brown hair fell down my back in waves with little curls at the end just like my mother's. My makeup looked nice, as well. I had pink glossy lip-stick on, my eyelids had a nice shade of baby pink eye shadow on them and I had black eyeliner with some black mascara on my eyelashes, while the rest of my face looked magnificent. But what made my appearance seem perfect was my fabulous clothing.

I was wearing a nice pale pink dress, that had sparkles all over it, and there was a nice matching scarf that went with it that I had nicely wrapped around my slender neck, and my shoes were nice Milanos that were made in Italy, by one of my mother's best friends who was a designer.

I will admit that to human standards, I was a fairly beautiful being. Then again, all vampires were exceptionally beautiful to all humans. It was one of the many ways that they would ensnare their prey by luring them in with their looks. However, my parents and I weren't the type to drink from humans. We were animal drinkers. You could tell the difference between us and them, because unlike their red eyes, animal drinkers had eyes that looked of liquid gold. However, with me being a hybrid, I have almost a dark greyish-blue colored eyes as my mother did when she had me as a human.

After I finally finished looking myself over, I walked over to my bed and grabbed my purse, before I turned around and left my large spacious room. I headed down the grand marble staircase and saw both my mother and father talking silently to one another, so that I wouldn't be able to hear them even with my enhanced senses.

"Mother, Father I'm ready to leave now." I announced as I walked down the last few steps and over to them gracefully.

They both turned around and looked at me, both smiling widely, so that I could see their sparkling, perfect white teeth.

"You look beautiful dear."My mother states sweetly, while walking with a certain grace like a ballerina towards me.

I smile widely, and gave my mother a hug, and my father a hug too when I was close enough to do so. "Thanks mom so do you."I reply sweetly.

She just smiled her motherly smiles and slowly twirled around so that I could see her magnificent purple ruffle dress that she was wearing.

My mother was an exceptional beauty with light caramel brown hair that was straightened tonight in favor of her thick curls and put in a nice low ponytail that that made her hair fan out on her left shoulder for tonight's occasion. She was truly a sight to behold and I prided myself in taking after so many of her physical features.

Now, my dad, on the other hand, was wearing a nice black tuxedo suit, with a pair of expensive black crocodile shoes, while his bright blond hair was slicked back like usual.

"Daddy, you look rather dashing." I stated with a complimentary smile.

"Thank you, princess." He responded with a soft laugh.

"Are we all set to go?"I asked them with a wide smile, showing off my pearl white teeth.

"Yes, sweetie, we're ready to leave. But first, you should get your jacket." Mom answers softly, intent on making sure that we blended in well enough with the humans that we would no doubt be surrounded by this winter evening.

"Okay mom." I agree before gliding over to the closet near the double front doors and taking my cream colored mink coat off of the hanger inside.

Both of my parents grabbed their coats that they had placed on two of the hooks on the coat rack, along with daddy's fedora and led me out of the mansion. I gracefully waltzed out of the house without a glance back. While my parents looked liked they were gliding on thin air.

I followed both of my parents into our limo and sat in the far right corner. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book that I could read for the rest of the ride to the air strip.

"Sweetie, it's your sixteenth birthday! You should be enjoying yourself, not reading." Mom insisted, her bright red lips frowning as she looked down at the book in my hands.

Looking away from the pages of my book, I took a long glance at her before burying my face back into the book.

"Darling, it's no use talking her out of reading. She does get it from you and me, after all."Dad smiled adoringly at her, taking her hand and entwining their fingers as he brought her gloved hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

I rolled my eyes at my dad comparing me to the both of them, even though I'm the spitting image of the two of them.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, we had finally arrived at the runway to the plane where other high class travelers were waiting for it to take us into New York City.

You see, back in the 1930's, they did not have private individual jets. Instead, they had a plane called a Douglas DC-3 that only the upper echelon of society, like my parents and I, could afford. As a matter of fact, they finally allowed the first female flight attendant to start working on the planes in May of this past year, but they had to be under five foot four and could weigh no more than one hundred and eighteen pounds.

It took about twenty to thirty minutes to get everyone on board and situated on the plane. It was rather small, but very spacious as there were not many people traveling.

I walked to the back of the plane and took my regular seat that I sat in every time I traveled. I was just about to delve back into my story when I noticed some strange guy coming over and sitting down next to me while causal staring right at me.

"Uh, who are you? And why are you looking at me like that?" I asked completely perplexed by the whole situation.

The guy continued to stare at me with his light greenish blue eyes. "My name is Jackson and I'm your watcher."

I looked at him like he was mad - or something on the lines of that - but I immediately called out to my parents. "Mom, Dad! There is a guy back here that says he's my watcher?! What is he talking about?"

Mom and Dad came running down the aisle of the plane and saw the strange man as he sat casually next to me. They looked around to make sure that they hadn't drawn any attention to us as father squatted down in the aisle and mother leaned down as to join in the conversation, but not be heard.

"Jackson, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Texas." My father asks him. I was startled to see that my parents seemed to know this man, but I had to admit that I was intrigued.

"It's great to see you again, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and to answer your question, I was in Texas until I got a call from up top telling me that your daughter is the new slayer since the other two slayers died in Sunnydale last month." The guy who I presumed to be Jackson explained calmly as if he was catching up with old friends.

I looked at both of my parents and the Jackson character. I quickly took an assessment of him and his profile and noticed that he had a thick head of beautiful light brown curly hair and nice greenish blue eyes. I admired his smile and knew that it could out shine anybody's smile at any day of the week.

"Um... hello?! We're vampires!" I whispered at a level that other human's wouldn't have been able to hear. "Or well, I'm a half vampire, but I can't be a slayer! It would feel awkward killing my own kind just for living according to their nature! It would be like killing a lion killing another lion for hunting other animals!" I argued in a hushed voice.

"You won't be killing your kind, child. You'll only be killing the 'bad' vampires who attack and torture humans for their own fun and pleasure and kill needlessly when they aren't feeding." Jackson interrupted sharply.

"Hey, don't talk to my daughter like that ,Jackson." Dad growled out discretely.

My mom leaned forward, pulling me slightly out of my seat and held me in her arms as she looked pleadingly at the watcher. "Jackson, it's her birthday. Don't you have any consideration towards others' feelings." My mom questioned him in a sharp tone.

"Don't worry about it, mom, dad and Jackson." I turned my focus solely on the watcher. "When do we start this training the 'new slayer' thing, because I have a tight schedule that I will have to work out with my school schedule." I say lamely.

"Well, we can begin tomorrow night, since it's a Sunday."Jackson suggests with a noticeable Texas accent.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think about the prologue?! The story is a collaboration between myself Xo BellaItalia oX and Katara Melody Cullen! So, check her out!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**By the way, check out my other new story!**

**A Catastrophic Love Story:**_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**More Deails: **_How did this happen? Isabella Swan, once the costar of America's favorite television sitcom, has been publicly abandoned by her famous husband, her film career has tanked, her father is driving her crazy, and her public image as a spunky heroine is taking a serious beating. What should a down-on-her-luck actress do? Not go to Vegas... not run into her detestable former costar, dreamboat-from-hell Jasper Whitlock... and certainly not get caught up in an ugly incident that leads to a calamitous elopement._

_Before she knows it, Bella has a fake marriage, a fake husband, and maybe (or not) a fake sex life. It's a paparazzi free-for-all, and Bella's nonsupporting cast doesn't help. There's Jasper's punk-nightmare housekeeper, Bella's own pushy parent, a suck-up agent, an icy studio head with a private agenda, and her ex-husband's new wife, who can't get enough of doing good deeds and saving the world. As for Bella's leading man, Jasper's giving the performance of his life, but he's never cared about anyone except himself, and it's not exactly clear why._

_Two enemies find themselves working without a script in a town where the spotlight shines bright... and where the strongest emotions can wear a startling disguises._

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: IMPORTANT:**** There is a question at the bottom of the chapter in the Author's Note that I think will benefit all of you to read regarding the time line. You will learn more about the background later when they explain her to the family, but otherwise, the answer to the question will give you a little peak into it to understand it better. **

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter.** **We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 1  
****(Crystalline's POV: Texas; 2005)**

"Crystal, wake up! There is an attack going on downtown and I need you to stop it." Jackson informed me while trying to shake me awake, but failing in the process.

"Let me sleep, Jackson, or I'll hunt your ass down." I mumbled out, pulling the pillow over my head and shielding my ears while trying to go back to sleep, but failing miserably, because of the constant shaking as Jackson attempted to rouse me.

"You can go back to sleep when you finish and get back. There is important work to be done!"Jackson insists while finally managing to push me off of the bed in one fell swoop.

With a loud thud, I hit the ground head first, which would lead to me probably having a big knot on the top of my head later on.

"Fine, I'm up," I grumbled crankily, "But let me tell you this, Mr. Almighty Master, if you ever and I mean _ever_ push me out of this bed again, I will turn you into vampire food, got it?"I growled at him angrily.

"Sure, whatever you say." He waved me off which only served to anger me further. "I'll be downstairs backing your weapons." Jackson says while walking out of my room, and slamming the door.

Lifting my body off of the floor, I stood up and walked over to my window and opened up the dark linen curtains, letting the sun shine directly into my spacious room. I hurried over to my closet, opening it, walking into it before looking for an outfit that I could easily move in for fighting the monsters in.

Going through clothes, I had finally found a nice dark blue spaghetti strap shirt with a black strapped vest and a nice black leather jacket. The pants that I chose were black denim jeans that were a little too tight, but stretchy enough for me to maneuver in. I chose finish off the ensemble with a pair of black laced up boots.

Grabbing my clothes, I walked out of my closet and quickly changed into my chosen outfit.

It took about twenty minutes for me to get dress, five minutes to brush my teeth and wash my face, and another five minutes to pull my brown hair into a high ponytail out of my face, with my bangs hanging in front of my eyes, and long strand of blue dyed hair hanging by my ear. Oh, by the way, I dyed a stranded of my hair blue three weeks ago.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I decided that I liked what I saw.

Walking out of my room, I danced down the spiral staircase and headed straight into the large kitchen that not only housed the human food, but stored some spare animal blood in case I needed it in a jam.

"Well, it seems that the princess has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Damon announced loudly with a wide grin on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him before grabbing a piece of buttered toast off of Jackson's plate from in front of him.

"Hey! That was mine."Jackson quipped in mock anger.

"Oh, you can consider that payment for pushing me out of my bed and causing me to bang my head, which earned me a huge bruise over the knot that is already growing on my head as we speak." I narrowed my eyes while pointing to the lump on to my head.

"Okay, whatever," He waved me off. "Let's just go before the menaces of the vampire race can inflict any damage on their chosen captives."

I just nodded my head and grabbed my weapon bag before heading out in to the garage where all of the different cars were stored. I made my way over to my GSXR 1000R street bike and jumped on while adjusting my riding back onto my back.

Sticking my key into the ignition, I sped off out of the garage without even a glance back at Jackson's obnoxiously large house.

It took about an hour to get downtown with that traffic, though, lucky for me, I was able to weave in and out of the lined up cars without much of a fuss. It was the construction that was holding everything up on the main road and they were only letting so many cars through at the time, leaving the rest of them lined up in wait.

_Man I'm never doing that again. _

Looking up, I could see people running and screaming from either direction from the vampires that were no doubt wrecking havoc as they chased their intended victims before taking them with them back to where ever the chose and using the for whatever sadistic pleasures that they got out of the torture.

My street bike skidded to a halt and I was able to maneuver myself off of it before I hurriedly grabbed my weapons bag and opening it up. I pulled out my sniper that was loaded with specially made bullets that ensured the bullets pierce through their tough skin. Vampire venom was bottled inside each one as it burst open, taking pieces and sometimes limbs of the vampire with it while stalling them with the pain the the venom inflicts on their wounds. I also had two sai's **(A/N: A Sai is a ****traditional Okinawan martial arts weapon)**, made out of reenforced steel that was also mixed with vampire venom, making it nearly impossible to break while it easily sliced through a vampire. I kept the two of them on my thighs. I also pulled out my twin blades - which were made the same way as the Sai's - placing them in their sheaths. I closed the bag back up and tied it onto my bike before taking off in the direction where all of the carnage seemed to be coming from.

I came to a stop when I saw a newborn vampire throwing two screaming people through a window, causing the glass to shatter and rain down onto the ground around him.

"Oh great, now I have to start taking people to the hospital and have their memories altered while coming up with a lie for the staff." I mumbled out while pulling my sniper out of my holster on my side.

Since the supernatural world was to be kept a secret from humans, we had a device that worked pretty much the same as the one you saw on Men In Black. It was a light the size of a pen that would flash in front of the witnesses and you would tell them a new memory that made them think something else happened instead of the truth. We called it a Dememorizor.

I got into an accurate stance as I raised my gun up and I pointed it at the son of a bitch, and shot the gun hitting the vampire in its shoulder, sending his arm flying in the opposite direction. This only paralysis the vampire for a couple seconds or so along with weakening them, so I had to use my special twin blades to cut their heads off. Sure, I could have just used my hands to dismember them like any other vampire would, but I found that this was much quicker and efficient, especially when dealing with a group or horde of them until I could pile them up and light their limbs on fire with my handy dandy zippo.

The vampire looked up at me angrily as I caught his attention. I gulped a little at the pure fury that echoed in his features, but didn't drop the gun as I held it tightly between my fingers and shot off another round at the vampire again. Luckily, seemed to work better the second time as it flew into his chest, letting the venom circulate throughout his body. The newborn seemed to be stunned as he fell to the ground in pain. From what I understood, it wasn't as bad as the change, but more like having fresh bite marks littering you all over your body. Foreign venom in your system from anyone but your mate is truly painful, however, I don't currently have a mate to make a comparison, but I have been bitten more times then I can count.

I placed my gun back its holster and drew my blade before I took off and ran at the newborn. When he was within reach of my blade, I pressed forward and sliced its head off in one quick, clean motion. The vampire's body immediately seemed to be twitching and trying to mend it's self together, so I quickly grabbed my lighter and press the flame to the pool of venom that gushed and pooled around the newborn. Like a flame to gasoline, the vampire was immediately engulfed by the flames before turning to ash.

At a job well done, I grabbed my gear and walked out the alleyway and went to help the victim that was thrown into the glass window. I crouched down to the victim's level and placed my hands over their bleeding head and chest and waited for my hand to glow a nice golden color that would heal the person from any wounds that were received while being thrown through the window. Next, I reached into my holster and grabbed the dememorizor a bright blue and purple light echoed before her eyes. I quickly rattled off a story, telling them that they had stopped by a bar and had one two many before passing out in an alleyway.

_Yeah, that seemed like a plausible enough excuse._

I sight as I slowly stood up and made my way over to my motorcycle before I placed all my weapons back into my backpack. After all, the last thing that I needed was to get pulled over because some patrol officer saw me flying by with a bunch of guns and swords hanging off of my person.

I snorted to myself. _Yeah, that would go over just peachy._

I zipped the backpack up and threw it over my shoulder before sliding my other arm through the strap. I quickly jumped onto my GSXR, stuck the key into the ignition, stepped on the gas pedal and sped off towards Jackson's house.

It took about two in half hours to arrive at home. Unfortunately for me, I had to go back the way that I came through downtown Houston and was held up by the traffic and the construction once again.

_Ugh, why couldn't they have given me a hover pod or something like that platypus had on that cartoon, Phineas and Ferb? It's not like they couldn't afford it! _

When I was finally inside the garage, I parked my motorcycle in it's designated spot. I jumped off of the bike, grabbed my weapons bag and hung the keys to my bike on the key rack before I walked back inside the house, looking forward to kicking back and relaxing after my startling wake up this morning.

"Hey Jackson, I'm back!"I yelled out.

It was then that I noticed that something was amiss. There was a familiar scent lingering in the entryway while the source of the scent wafted from the living room, intermingling with Jackson's.

"Come into the living room!" He called out for me before I could question him. "There's someone here to see you."

Furrowing my brows, I walked into the living room only to see Jackson sitting next to none other than someone that I hadn't seen since that fateful night in 1930, my mother, Esme Cullen.

I dropped my bag and ran to my mother throwing my arms around her neck, a lump forming in my throat as I took in her comforting scent and motherly embrace.

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! What did everyone think?! We hope that you enjoyed it! Any ideas on why she is there and what she wants? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

FantasyLover74**: **is this going to be a cross over with buffy the vampire slayer and will angel and spike be in the story? you got to have some conflict for Jasper. Is Edward the only other member of the family that knows about this daughter? I thought that Rosalie came in the twenties and emmett in the early thirties?

_No, it's not going to be a cross over with Buffy. It's actually our own brand of slayer! :-) As for Edward, he actually doesn't know about her. Before Carlisle met Esme and got her pregnant, Edward had took off and rebelled against him and started to drink human blood for ten years. At that point in the story, he had only been gone for seven, so he hadn't met Esme nor found out that she was pregnant as a human with Crystalline. He doesn't come back for another three years, so he never knew of her existence. As for Rosalie, they find her later that very same night so, she has only seen Crystalline around town before she was turned when she was human. Emmett will be found a couple years later. :-) Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Out of the Dark & Into the Light

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

* * *

Previously...  
"Hey Jackson, I'm back!"I yelled out.

It was then that I noticed that something was amiss. There was a familiar scent lingering in the entryway while the source of the scent wafted from the living room, intermingling with Jackson's.

"Come into the living room!" He called out for me before I could question him. "There's someone here to see you."

Furrowing my brows, I walked into the living room only to see Jackson sitting next to none other than someone that I hadn't seen since that fateful night in 1930, my mother, Esme Cullen.

I dropped my bag and ran to my mother throwing my arms around her neck, a lump forming in my throat as I took in her comforting scent and motherly embrace.

* * *

Chapter 2  
(Crystalline's POV: Jackson's House; Texas)

"Mommy, I missed you so much." I confessed to her while stilling holding onto her. It was just so surreal having her here and in my arms where I could see her, touch her, and talk to her. She always smelled of apple pie, cinnamon and honey suckle. I relished her smell as I breathed her in, calm flowing throughout my body.

"I missed you too, dear." My mother say's happily while holding me tenderly in a way that only she could. I had missed my mother so much throughout these years and having her here, I couldn't help but wonder how on Earth I seemly made it through this much of my life without her motherly wisdom, affectionate hugs and everything else that only she could do.

"Mommy, what are you doing here? And where's daddy?" I asked as I pulled myself back out of the hug so that I could see her face.

I sighed, looking down at our clasped hands as she began to explain.

"Well sweetheart, I came here because your father and I need your help."

My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. "Why? What's going on?"

Neither my Mother or Father had never come to see me in order to keep me safe. However, we did keep in touch with the occasional phone call, letter or video chat, so I knew that something had to have been terribly wrong in order for her to come all the way here, risking not only me, but her and father so that she could ask for my help. I knew right then that this was serious and very important for her to be here.

She pulled me over to sit down next to her on the love seat as she began to explain her story and everything that had happened to cause such worry in her voice.

"About a year ago, your brother, Edward, had found his mate in a human girl named Isabella Swan. They had grown close, despite Edward's attempts to distance her, and she had figured out what we were." She began.

I knew all about all of my family members, even if they didn't know about me. Mother and Father had told me all about each one of them and even though I haven't met any of them - aside from Rosalie when she was human in Rochester before I had been assigned to Texas as a slayer - but from the way that my parents spoke of them, I already felt close to each of them.

Edward had gone and rebelled against my father before he met my mom and did not come back until three years after I had left for Texas. They had hidden me in their thoughts from Edward's gift and I could not help but be compassionate when it came to how hard they tried to keep me safe, even from the rest of the family or coven.

"She took what we were in stride and we all came to love her." She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, except maybe Rosalie, but you know how she is. She cares about Bella in her own way."

I smiled at that and waited for her to continue.

"One evening, the rest of the family along with Bella went out to play baseball, when three nomads stumbled upon our game. You know your father, he tried to keep the peace, but one of the nomads was a tracker and became obsessed with Bella's scent and hunting her down. We protected her the best we could and even had Alice and Jasper take her to her home town in Phoenix to hide.

"Unfortunately, he caught up to her, but Edward had made it there before James could inflict any life threatening injuries and saved Bella." She had a look of pride in her golden eyes and it made my chest ache for my family and home. "Anyway," she shook herself out of her thoughts. "We didn't realize it at the time, but one of the other nomads, a woman named Victoria, she's now driven with revenge and has built a newborn army to wipe out Bella and our family." She looked at me with frantic eyes. "We need you to come back to Forks with me and help us."

I looked at her stunned for a second, but was snapped out of it when I heard Jackson speaking up.

"Esme do you know how many of them there are?" He asked her enthralled with her story.

Esme looked at Jackson, and nodding her head yes, she said, "Last time my daughter, Alice, had a vision of the army, there are around twenty, but that could change. You know how unstable newborns can be, especially where they are grouped together in such a way. They tend to fight amongst each other, doing some of our job for us."

I pulled my mother's attention back in my direction by laying a hand on top of the one of hers that was resting on my lap while intertwined with mine."Of course, I will help you and father, mother. Not to mention, I would love to finally meet the rest of my siblings." I grinned.

She smiled in obvious relief and leaned forward to envelope me in her arms as she hugged me again. "I'm so proud of what you have become, Crystal, and your father is too. Thank you so much."

I smiled back and gave her an extra squeeze, holding her as tight as I could without hurting her with my vampire strength.

I pulled back from her and turned my attention over towards Jackson who was looking on at the two of us with obvious affection.

"Jackson, is my stuff all set to go?" I asked him knowing that my mother had probably talked to him and Damon about it first before I arrived. Since I haven't spotted Damon anywhere, I figured that he was packing my things, knowing what I would say to my mother's request for help.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I sent Damon to pack your things while I kept your mother company. I heard him finish just before you got home and had him place it in Esme's car so you would be ready to get on the road as soon as possible. We had a feeling you would be going with your mother."Jackson told me just as Damon entered the room.

"Thank you, Jackson. I hope you know that you're like a brother and father all mixed in to one to me and I appreciate everything that you've done to help me grow these past few centuries. And, Damon you're like the annoying big brother I wished I never had." I said softly with a smile while giving them both hugs. They both laughed and hugged me back.

"Well, we'll see you later, kiddo. Don't forget to call us."Jackson reminded both Esme and I with a resigned sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised him.

"We love you, kid, and we will always be here for you no matter what." Damon told me in a slightly more serious manner.

"I know, and I love you guys too." I said happily while backing up while walking towards my mother and stopped when I was standing next to her.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jackson and Damon. Thank you both so much for taking care of my little girl. If either of you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call myself, Carlisle or Crystalline." Esme reminds them gratefully. She then began to walk towards them both and gave them each an affectionate hug.

"Anytime, Esme. You will always be family and we would do anything for Carlisle and you."Jackson said as Damon stood slightly behind him, nodding in agreement with him.

Esme sighed. "Okay sweetie, we should be getting back to Forks." She told me happily as she reached down and looped my arm with hers and guided me as we walked out of the living room and out of the house.

I nodded my head in obedience and followed her out of the house. I took a glance back at the house that I've been living in for 75 years and waved good bye to them.

I opened the car door and sat in the passenger's seat.

"I can't wait for you to finally meet the rest of your adopted sibling's sweetie. You'll love them."My mother said to me.

I looked at her curiously

"Mom, I know about just about everything that I need to know about Edward and Rosalie, but is there anything else that I need to know about any of them?"I asked her.

"Well," she began softly and thoughtfully as she put the key into the ignition and started the engine to what appeared to be a black Mercedes. "Jasper is still kind of new to our lifestyle, but he's managing quite well. Alice is a little energetic, she's a shopaholic so she is always full of energy. Emmett is so much like a child and its fun having him live with us. He's funny and love to joke around and have fun. You know everything else about the rest of the family." She finished.

I nodded and sat in silence for a moment.

"They don't know about you, but I pretty sure Alice saw you coming in her vision by now. But Carlisle and I have been trying to change our minds so she wouldn't see our decisions." She told me. "Rosalie remembers you from when she was a human, but I don't think that she connected the dots and we haven't told Edward about you. He might have seen you in our thoughts when we would slip, but again, I don't think he's connected the dots, because to them, vampires cannot have children at all and hybrids don't exist."

I hummed in acknowledgment as I began to think about what mother had told me.

Boy, were they going to be in for a shock.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! What did you guys think? What do you think the rest of the Cullen's will think when Crystalline arrives? Any idea's on what their opinions will be of her? Review!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

Check out my other new story:

The Way That the Chips Fall: Billionaire Jasper Whitlock doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife & needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend is in dire financial straits, he offer's Bella a bold proposition; a marriage in name only with certain rules. It's only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Jas/Bell

To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
- Bella'Xo  
Xo BellaItalia oX


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter.** **We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****(Crystalline's POV)**

"Crystal, dear, we will have to run to the clearing where the rest of the family will be." Mom told me, turning her head slightly to look at me before looking up into the review mirror and flipping on her turn signal in preparation for changing lanes.

"Okay, but shouldn't I change first or should I just wear what I'm wearing?" I asked her as I looked down at my slaying ensemble.

"I don't think you have to change, darling. Jasper will be showing us how to kill newborns and I think you will also be helping in that category since you have various experience in that, yourself." She told me, looking back over and me with a smile and a quirked brow.

"Okay," I sighed. "I just hope that everyone likes me." I hoped in a voice filled with anticipation.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, they will love you." My mother told me lovingly while reaching her hand over and giving my hand a gentle, affectionate squeeze.

I squeezed her hand back and smiled. It felt so good to have my mother here with me again, to feel her affectionate gestures and breathe in her comforting scent. I couldn't wait to see my father and be in his caring presence once again. It had been far too long since I had seen him in the flesh and not just over a monitor on video chat. Before that, we had to make due with letters and telephone calls until computers the video chat was invented. But it just wasn't the same.

I was sure that I would look different to him now that I had reached my full adult age, which had been after seven years. I still had another year before I reached my full aging potential when I was taken into Jackson's custody. My hair had grown longer, down to the bottom of my rib cage and I had lost that baby face in favor of sleek adult-like curves. I had a more mature look to me now and it would be a major difference to them what how I used to age rapidly until the seven years were up.

I looked out my window and noticed the sign that said **'****Welcome to Forks'.  
**  
"We will be arriving soon outside of a clearing where we are going to meet with the werewolves and then will be running from there." My mother said happily. I was assuming that she's happy to be close to dad again. I don't think she's ever been away from him this long, even if it was for a day and all the way down in Texas.

It was then that I began to think about what she said. _Werewolves?_

"Werewolves?" I looked over at her, quirking a brow in question.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! There is a pack of wolves who live on the reservation. They have something in their genes that allows them to change into giant horse sized wolves. We are not allowed on their land and we have a treaty with them that prevents us from biting or killing a human. They will be helping us with the newborn army." She explained.

"Wow, so they're not real Children of the Moon, then?" I asked intrigued.

She pursed her lips together. "I'm not sure, honey. I know that they're not bound by the moon, but I'm not sure what a real wolf looks like to be able to make any more comparisons than that."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Huh."

* * *

We had finally come to a dirt covered road, where my mother finally had parked the car and got out. I opened the car door, and jumped out.

When I had closed the door, I saw that my mother was on my right side. "Do you want me to carry you, or would you like to run?" She asked me with motherly affection, cupping my cheek like she used to do when I was a child.

I rolled my eyes with an amused smile. "I can run mom. I'm not a child anymore." I said with an embarrassed smile.

Her fingers traveled from my cheek, tracing my jaw and came to a rest underneath my chin. "Oh, you'll always be my little girl to me." She leaned forward and brushed a kiss on my cheek.

We began to run to clearing, with me following closely behind her.

I'm not sure how long it took us to get too the clearing. But my mother turned to me and told me too stop, while she went first. I'm not sure why she did this, but I could see her motioning me forward to get me to come into the clearing where everyone could see.

I took a deep breath and step forward and stood by mother's side.

I glanced at my mother and saw her smiling at me with pride before she turned her head and I noticed her smiling up at someone else. I looked up and saw my father coming towards us with a wide smile on his face full of excitement and love.

I felt the edges of my lips turn up into a wide smile and ran too him at human speed as to not knock him over when I finally met his embrace.

"Daddy!"

I could see him grinning back at me and opening his arms wide, so that I could throw my arms around him and fall into his arms.

"My little princess is all grown up! Oh, how I missed you so much, sweetheart." He gushed in a fatherly tone full of so many mixed emotions.

"I missed you too, daddy." I choked happily. I took in his mixed scent of pine, sandalwood and apples. It felt so good to be in his masculine arms, feeling safe where no one could touch me. His humming vibrated through me and I couldn't help but to feel like I was finally home where I belonged.

"Let me look at you." He said pulling away from me and looking me up and down, from the top of my head down to my boot covered feet. "You look just as beautiful as your mother." He told me happily with pride shining through his liquid gold eyes.

"I know." I told him, my smile widening. "I always prided myself in that detail. She was always the most beautiful woman and I strive to be just like her." I admitted.

We were soon broken out of our father and daughter moment when we heard someone let out a quick cough. I turned and saw a whole bunch of vampires and one auburn haired human looking directly at us in obvious confusion and intrigue.

"Crystal, dear, I would like you to meet your adopted siblings." Carlisle said happily.

I glanced at all of them and noticed that there were three male vampires and two female vampires, and one female human girl who looked to be around eighteen.

"Hello," I nodded politely. "I'm Crystalline, Crystal, Chris or Tally for short. I'm Carlisle and Esme's biological daughter. I've heard so much about you all." I introduced myself with a small smile.

A pixie-like vampire with short black hair that spiked out in every direction danced over and embraced me with a wide smile.

"I'm Alice Cullen, it's so great to meet you." The short pixie-like vampire said before shooting a glance at my Mom and Dad. "Although, I'm not sure how I didn't see you coming or why I still can't see you."

Gasps or stunned sounds echoes throughout the rest of my family as they watched Alice and I interact.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. I've heard so much about you from my mom and dad." I informed her, smiling affectionately at my new sister.

Her smile widened as she looped her arm through mine. "Come on, Tally, I'll introduce you to everyone else."Alice told me while pulling me along and started pointed out each of my new siblings. "The tall blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, and her mate is the big burly vampire, Emmett Cullen." She explained as she pulled me over to the two vampires.

Rosalie was a beautiful, tall, blond goddess that looked like she would be on the cover of 'Sport's Illustrated'. She had a perfect figure and face, though, it was obvious that she knew it. Emmett, on the other hand, was a tall brute of a vampire that stood about six foot six inches and reminded me of a body builder, but not as burly. He had dark brown, almost black curly hair and an adorable pair of dimples lining his smile. However, despite his appearance, he reminded me more of a teddy bear behind it all.

"Hello," I nodded politely with a small wave.

Rosalie gave me a small smile in acknowledgment, though I could tell that she was still taking in the fact that I was the daughter to the two people that she had also thought of parents, as well.

"I think I remember you from Rochester from when I was a human." She pointed out. "But I guess you were gone by the time I was changed?"

"Actually, we found you shortly after Crystal had left." Esme pointed out.

"Whoa, so, now I have another little sister to play with!?" Emmett asked ecstatically. I smiled at his childishness as he rushed over and enveloped me in a giant bear hug.

I heard a low growl in the distance, but couldn't see who it came from as Emmett put me down.

"Do you like to wrestle, new little sis?" he asked me with hope outlining his dimpled features.

I nodded my head yes, and smiled. "I used to wrestle with Jackson and Damon all the time. It was part of my training."

"Training?" He asked.

I waved him off knowing that we didn't have much time before the wolves would be here. "I'll explain it later."

Alice then led me over to the next couple, who I assumed was Edward and Bella since I knew that Bella was the human that mom had mentioned and Edward was the one who was dating her.

"And this is our brother, Edward, and his mate, Bella Swan." She gestured to each of them as she introduced me to them.

Edward was a little on the scrawnier side of all of the males and had more of a boyish appearance. I figured that because of this, he must be the youngest of them all, aside from maybe Alice, who looked to be around the same age. He had a copper colored penny-like hair that was styled in a messy, just got out of bed type look, but surprisingly suited him. He had the same golden amber eyes as the rest of the family and he had his arm slinked possessively around Bella, who was pale for a human, but it somehow looked right on her with her auburn colored hair. She stood about two inches shorter than me at about five foot four with deep chocolate brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I smiled and gave a slight wave.

"Yeah, you too." Bella smiled as Edward nodded politely with a smile, as well.

Alice, then, began to drag me over to the last of my adopted siblings and I couldn't help but gasp internally at his perfection and the feeling that I started to feel deep in the pit of my stomach and the pull that blossomed in my chest as it yanked me in his direction.

"And last, but not least, this is Jasper. He and I are the only ones of the family who don't have a mate, yet." She told me all of this quickly.

Now, I knew what my mother meant when she said Alice was energetic.

"Hi," I smiled as I felt the butterflies flap rapidly in my stomach and held out my hand for him to shake.

He reached forward and took my hand in his, causing us to both gasp and the electrical tingling sensation that traveled up my arm. He regained his composure first as he placed a kiss on my knuckles and looked back up at me in adoration.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock, but I play Rosalie's twin to the humans and use her last name of Hale." Jasper said with his southern tone.

I smiled brightly at him. "The pleasure is all mine, good sir." I drawled back. I could tell he was stunned, but not too much.

I managed to turn my attention back to the group. I could see that everyone was still shocked and not over the thought of Carlisle and Esme having a biological daughter.

"How come you never told any of us that you had a daughter? How is it even possible?" Rosalie asked stunned as she looked at me with an almost wistful expression on her beautiful face.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "I've never picked up that information in your thoughts, even when I caught a glimpse of her." He mentioned.

"I thought that you turned Esme when she was on her death bed." Alice chimed.

"I thought vampires couldn't bear children?" Bella asked in general.

Mom and Dad exchanged a glance and nodded before Mom spoke up. "Well, it is true that Carlisle changed me on my death bed, but it's not because I jumped off of a cliff. It's because I was dying after giving birth to Crystalline here. You see, Carlisle and I had gotten together when I was still human and had gotten me pregnant. My pregnancy only lasted about a month and nearly killed me on it's own. He had to preform a C-section and change me in order for me to survive."

"We didn't want too tell anyone about her. We've been trying to protect her."Carlisle told them, wrapping his arm around my mother affectionately and placing a tender kiss on her temple.

"Who exactly were you trying to protect her from?" The swan girl asked.

"And why hasn't she been here with us?" Emmett pressed.

"We will have to talk about this in the safety of our home. But for now I can hear the wolves approaching."Carlisle informed us all.

It was then that I looked up and saw ten giant horse sized wolves come out of the trees. I could tell they looked a little stunned to see me and hear a heart beat at the same time. I could see my mom and dad shifting to come a little closer, and I noticed that Jasper also moved to stand in front of me too hide me from there view.

"Fascinating," Edward murmured almost silently.

Dad took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to show reassurance.

"Welcome," he greeted the wolves.

"Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone, and I realized at once that the words must have come from their Alpha. I looked to the eye shining in the center of the line, the highest up, the tallest of them all and nearly blended in with the darkness around us.

Edward spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking the Alpha's words. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered.

"They want to know why this vampire has an heartbeat." Edward said to us as he gestured to me.

"This is Crystalline. She's mine and Esme's daughter. She had her when she was still human." Dad told them calmly. "So, she is half vampire and half human. She has been living in Texas and has taken a position as a slayer, ridding all of the malicious vampires of our kind who needlessly kill for something other than food and take advantage of the fact that they are vampires by enslaving or torturing members of the human race. She is an animal drinker, as well, just as Esme and I have raised her to be."

I could see Jasper getting tense slightly in front of me as all of the wolves studied me with obvious fascination. So, I reached forward and grabbed his hand, making soothing circles over his knuckles.

He looked up at me and seemed to instantly calm down.

I smiled. "It's okay, tiger, there's nothing to be tense about. They won't hurt me." I can't explain how I knew this, but I could see it in the way that the hostility seemed to drain from them as they looked me over with fascination and what almost looked to be respect. I could tell that this information seemed to calm Jasper down even more and he had probably felt the truth in their emotions with his gift. I believe that since Edward was obviously the mind reader, that Jasper must be the empath since Emmett was obviously the strong one of the family. However, Jasper hadn't let down his guard all the way since were in the presence of our mortal enemies

"My son, Jasper" - he gestured to where Jasper stood in front of me, still tensed and ready - "as well as my daughter, Crystal, have had experience with newborns." Jasper quickly shifted his eyes to look at me with surprise, however, he remained silent. "They will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for the Alpha.

Daddy nodded. "They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight, their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you – it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." A rumbled passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

With a sighing sound, the wolves sank closer to the ground, one at the time.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think of the first meeting? Any ideas on what will happen next or what the wolves think of Crystalline? What about the rest of the Cullen's? What will happen when they are back at the house and have their talk? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

**Chapter 4**

**(Jasper's POV)**

It was silent for two heartbeats, and then I took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. It wasn't hard for anyone, even Bella, to see him through the dark – my skin was as bright against the darkness as the wolves' eyes.

I threw a wary glance toward Edward, silently asking him to watch my back for me and let me know if they are about to attack. He nodded, and then reluctantly turned my back to the werewolves, making brief eye contact with Crystalline before I began.

I sighed, clearly looking as uncomfortable as I felt. "Carlisle's right." I spoke only to Cullen's; I was trying my best to ignore the audience behind me. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you, because they'll crush you instantly. And second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for and they'll be expecting that. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile.

I backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. I waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered to my amusement.

I grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

I backed up a few more paces, my body tensing and ready to spring.

"Okay, Emmett – try to catch me."

**(Bella's POV)**

I suddenly couldn't see Jasper anymore – he was a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but nothing like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost – any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Beside me, Edward leaned forward intently, his eyes locked on the brawl. Then Emmett froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

Emmett cussed.

There was a light rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves.

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested. My fingers tensed around his.

**(Crystalline's POV)**

"Wait a minute." I stepped forward as I prepared to assist Jasper in their training.

"Emmett, you do know that you can't just depend on your strength in battle with newborns. You have to out smart them." I told him as I strode up to the two.

"She's right, Emmett. The newborns want to go for the easy kill." Jasper spoke up.

I turned over toward Emmett and stood cautiously in front of him, falling back into my crouch as Jasper backed up reluctantly, looking at me nervously.

"Okay, Emmett, come at me again." I told him while motioning my right hand forward. Emmett just stood there and looked at me like I was crazy. "Emmett, would you fucking come at me?! I'm not some fucking doll that will break easily." I said out loud.

He sighed."Okay, lil sis." He said before taking off and running towards me.

I stood my ground and waited for him to get close enough before moving too the side and reaching my hand out and grabbing his arm and throwing him into the tree that was closest to me.

"Emmett, always keep your guard up. Don't think just that because your opponent is smaller than you that they are weaker then you are. That is not always true." I said casually.

Emmett got up and growled at me and came at me again without warning, causing Jasper to let out a growl. This time, I gave him a chance to come at me with full force and flipped over him. I dropped kicked him form behind and smiled at down him as I left him on the ground.

I walked off to the side as I passed Jasper, smiling up at him, and stood in middle of both of my parents smiling happily at them.

"That's was great, sweetie." My mother whispered down to me in a motherly tone.

"Why don't you tell them about the weapons you use, princess?" Daddy suggested.

"Okay, I will." I told him as I smiled up at him before turning towards Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, before you continue, do you mind if I show them my weapons?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. "Okay, listen up... you guys know I kill evil vampires. But you need to know how _I_ do it."I spoke up. I reached down into my bag and pulled out my weapons. "I have special weapons that are made for me too kill vampires with, because most slayers are not half vampires, like I am." I said.

"This is my sniper," I told them holding up the long range weapon. "It is loaded with specially made bullets that ensured the bullets pierce through their tough skin. Vampire venom is bottled inside each one as it burst open, taking pieces and sometimes limbs of the vampire with it while stalling them with the pain the venom inflicts on their wounds." I told them.

Next, I pulled out my two sai's and said, "These are my sai's, they're made out of reenforced steel that is also mixed with vampire venom, making it nearly impossible to break while it easily sliced through a vampire." "And last but not least are my twin blades and they are the same as the sai's." I said happily. "I also have two abilities; I can heal anyone I touch, and I can also control fire, basically blowing things up with my mind." I spoke up again.

"They want to know what you mean by 'blowing things up'." Edward spoke up for the wolves.

"Well, let me show you." I said and turned to a tree and threw my hands forward which caused the tree to blow up as I forced a concentrated flame to expand at a rapid pace.

"Seth said that that was awesome." Edward said with a chuckle.

I chuckled too and looked at everyone. "Well, that's all of my weapons, and one thing I would like to mention when it comes to fighting any enemy, especially newborn vampires, is to never turn your back on them, because they are quick and they will most likely try too wrapped their arms around you and crush you, as Jasper explained earlier." I told them and I was more than likely talking to the shape shifters before my family.

I couldn't really explain my fighting style, because it always depends on the situation and I more than likely use my fighting style based on my surroundings. Damon and Jackson always told me to use my surrounds against another opponent because it can come in handy.

"You did a great job, princess." My dad said while kissing my forehead after I danced into his arms.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, daddy."

"Your welcome, princess." He said in a fatherly tone.

While I was standing next to my father I could feel a gaze on me and I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me with an certain emotion in his golden eyes that made my insides feel like they were on fire. His stare had such an intensity too it that it made me feel nice, and I smiled at him. Jasper motioned me forward, and I walked too him, and stood in front of him.

"Lets show them how it's done, darlin'." He said while drawling out the word 'darlin''.

I nodded my head and waited for him to come at me as the wolves watched in rapid fascination.

"Ladies first."Jasper said in a gentleman-like tone.

I smiled and ran at him with enough speed for him to catch me but instead of letting him catch me I did a home run slide in between his legs and rotated my body so that I had enough time to get on feet. I threw my right hand out and hit Jasper in the back with my palm. Jasper looked a little taken back, but grabbed my right hand and pulled me into his body.

I assume he was trying to take me off guard, though, I could tell that he wasn't giving this fight his all as if he was afraid that he'd hurt me. He seemed to rather loose some pride than risk hurting a hair on my head. However, his move seemed to be working. But I did one thing he wasn't expecting I gave him a kiss on the lips. And this seemed to make him release his grip on me. I grabbed his arm and lifted over my head and twisted it and flipped him forward.

I could hear everyone chuckling, and looking at Jasper on the ground I placed foot on top of his back and said, "You lose, tiger." I could hear him chuckling from underneath my foot. I could hear the rumble of the wolves giving their appreciation and they clearly seemed impressed.

I reached down and held out a hand, allowing him to grasp it and help him to his feet. He leaned down and gave me a congratulatory kiss, though, I knew that if he really gave it his all, he would be able to beat me with no problem. And the more I thought about it, I doubted that he was giving his all the entire time he was training the family and wolves since it was not a life or death situation.

I glided across the field and took a knee as I watched Jasper turn to Bella.

"I want to show you something before we continue with the training." He said as he waved Alice forward.

**(Bella's POV)**

I watched with anxious eyes as he waved Alice forward.

"I know you worry about her," he explained to me as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Though I knew that Jasper would never allow any harm to come to his best friend, it was still hard to watch as he sank back into a crouch facing her. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll compared to when I saw him and Emmett in those similar positions only minutes earlier. She was smiling to herself as Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left.

Alice closed her eyes.

My heart thumped unevenly as Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood.

Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly, he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed.

I watched Alice more carefully now.

She was moving – I'd just been missing it, distracted by Jasper's attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.

Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster.

She was dancing – spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed.

Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her teeth at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said and mused his hair.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary, just as it was when they had seen Crystalline fight, but this time, a little more awe filled.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," Edward murmured, amused. Then he spoke louder. "My turn." He squeezed my hand before he let it go. "I want to have a go at Crystal."

My brows shot up just as Alice came to his place beside me. "Cool, huh?" she asked me smugly.

"Very," I agreed, not looking away as he glided noiselessly toward the ring at the same time as Crystal. Jasper was looking between the two of them in confusion, probably at something in one of their emotions, though I had a feeling that it was Edward's since Crystal looked just as surprised and confused as Jasper.

"I've got my eye on you, Bella," Alice whispered suddenly, her voice pitched so low that I could barely hear, though her lips were at my ear.

My gaze flickered to her face and then back to Edward as he squared off with Crystal. He was intent on her, both of them feinting as they closed the distance.

Alice's expression was full of reproach. "I'll warn him if your plans get any more defined," she threatened in the same low murmur. "It doesn't help anything for you to put yourself in danger. Do you think either of them would give you if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't changed anything, so just be good, okay?"

I grimaced, trying to ignore her.

"I'm watching," she repeated.

Edward had closed on Crystal, coming at her with an emotion that confused and surprised everyone. Edward was slightly faster than she, but she had almost a lot of experience as a slayer to guide her. They moved too fast for me to really understand what they were doing until suddenly, there was a loud female cry coming from the ring, causing an earth shattering roar that echoed throughout the trees as it put the very sense of fear throughout my soul.

**A/N:**** Uh oh! What happened? Any ideas? Also, it looks like the Major is out because of it... Any idea's **_**why**_** it happened and **_**why**_** Edward was so adamant on fighting Crystal? Review!**

**Credit goes to Team Major Whitlock for the idea at the end of the chapter! ;-) Great job, babe!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author' Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Crystalline's POV)**

I was sparring with Edward when I noticed that he was taking this fight pretty seriously and getting more aggressive by the minute. I was just about to stop fighting him when all of sudden I felt a powerful force push me to the ground with a extreme vampire force. I felt like I was falling to ground slowly, but I could feel the extreme pain of my ribs being broken at the same time.

Once my back hit the ground, I let out blood curling scream that made everybody attention fall on to me. I was in so much pain, I could feel my eyes clouding up with tears that were ready to be shed.

Before I could blackout from the intense pain, I heard a ferocious growl that sounded as loud as thunder. And before I knew it I could see Jasper rushing towards me from the corner of my eye, and my parents following closely behind him. I closed my eyes tightly hoping that this terrible pain would go away.

I reopened my eyes again when I felt gentle hands lifting me up into their arms, I glanced up and saw my mother holding me closely too her body as Jasper was fighting to get to me while Emmett had his arms around him, holding him back from us. He was thrashing around like crazy and looked as though he would do whatever he had to in order to get to me. It got to the point where Rosalie and Alice had to intercede and help them restrain him.

"Mom, it hurts." I whimpered to my mother as I clutched my ribs, curling in on myself.

My mom brushed my hair out of my face and looked over me worriedly."Shh, don't worry, dear. Your father and I are going to take you home to see what was broken." She told me softly.

"Edward, why would you that to her? She's not a full vampire like you are and doesn't have the same reactions to these kinds of injuries!" My father lashed out at him in anger. "For goodness sake, she has human blood running in her veins as well as the venom!"

My Mother narrowed her eyes at him in a very Mama Bear type manner. "I'm very disappointed in you, Edward, but let me tell you this, if you ever lay a hand on my daughter, or any of your brothers and sisters in an unwarranted manner like that again, we are going to have a big problem on our hands." Esme said in a deadly tone that would make even the wolves fear her. She may seem all lolly pops and rainbows on the outside, but like every mother, she has a maternal instinct like a lioness. She will do anything to defend her cubs against any threat, even from each other.

Daddy came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, pressing a kiss into her temple. "Esme, dear, take her home. I will catch up with you two later." Dad told her. "I'm just going to finish up here and give Jasper some time to calm down."

I saw my mother nodding her head before she scooped me carefully into her arms and ran with me as I curled in on myself. I needed to use my healing abilities on myself, but I would wait until we got home so that I could get the blood I needed to help keep up my strength and the intensity of my gift.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie; your father will deal with everything back there, including Edward." She told me in a soothing voice.

I snorted up at her and winced from the muscle contractions around my torso as I did so. "Right now, my concern doesn't involve dad. I'm more concerned about what Jasper is going to do too Edward. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett were all having a hard time holding him back from trying to get to me. I can only imagine what he will do to Edward once he get's his hands on him." I told her.

She looked at me before smiling down at me with a knowing smile. "That's just like you. Always worried about everyone else before yourself." She paused as she looked up ahead of us before returning her attention back down towards me. "I can see that you really like Jasper, sweetie, and I can see the same thing in his eyes. It's very obvious that the two of you are mates." She told me as she was smiling down at me.

I could feel my mom coming to halt. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous white house filled with a lot of windows. It was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall – not including the basement – rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. The lawn compared more to a small meadow. The trees held their protective shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I looked down at my stomach and pressed my hands to my broken ribs with a wince and pushed my gift out through my hands, noticing that it was finally starting to glow, which meant that my healing abilities were starting to heal my broken ribs.

With a relieved sigh, I looked back up toward my mother. "Mom, you can set me on my feet now, my healing abilities kicked in and I was able to heal myself.." I told her happily now that my pain was gone. "But I will need to feed now. Do you have any spare blood around the house?"

She smiled and set me down on feet and said, "Sure do, dear. Welcome home. Your room will be closest to Jasper's room, which is connected to his study. Your brothers and sisters don't know this, but we have a room prepared for you in each of our homes in case we were able to have you stay with us." She told me.

I grinned at her and ran inside to take a look inside the mansion. The house looked even more beautiful from the inside, my mother really seem to outdone herself with the décor. It was even more surprising, less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, even with the rising sun peaking over the horizon, as well as open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river flowing across the property. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"The house is so beautiful, mother. Can you show me to my room, please?" I asked her excitedly as she appeared back at my side with a thermos filled with warm blood that I immediately put to my lips and drank greedily .

She just grinned and took my hand in hers, and ran with me beside her too my room. She opened the door and I saw a gorgeous midnight blue room, filled with little designs of the moon and stars. I knew my mother knew how much I love the night sky. I saw that my bed was queen sized bed filled with lots of fluffy pillows.

On the left side of the room was a bookcase filled with lots of books that I read, and there were also some pictures of my mom, dad, and I when I was little. On the right side of the room there was a door that looked to be a closest so I ran to it and opened it up. I could see all of my clothing since I was sixteen in here, and the closest seemed too expanded throughout the years.

"I thought you would love all of these different styles of clothing."My mother spoke up to me.

"I love it, mother. Thank you so much. Look at the shoes, and different hats in here." I said excitedly.

She smiled and took hold of a nice off the shoulders tight blue top, with blue tight denim jeans off the hanger. "Why don't you go take a shower and change into this sweetie." She told me.

I smiled and ran into the bathroom. I could tell that my bathroom was connected to Jasper's.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes all together to take a shower and wash my hair, and ten minutes to get dressed. I didn't really do much with my hair; I just left my hair out to air dry instead of blow drying it.

Picking up my clothes, I left the bathroom and dropped my clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. I was about to head downstairs when I could feel the presences of Jasper getting closer and closer to the house as the pull in my chest began to lessen.

I ran down the stairs with vampire speed and out of the door and into the tree where I could sense Jasper coming closer and closer. I tried to muster all of my vampire speed to get to him quicker.

I stopped when I finally saw him in my line of sight. My smile had widened at the sight of him and I rushed to him, I could see that he was happy to see me and surprised that I was up and about. I jumped into Jasper's arms wrapping arms around his neck; I smiled at him adoringly and kissed him for the first time gently on lips.

"My Jasper, my one and only, my Major and mate." I told him lovingly and kissed him again.

I could feel him grinning in the kiss; he then pulled back and asked, "You know about my past?"

I nodded. "I've heard the rumors. I am from Texas, after all, and have been for the last seventy or so years. And after everything I have heard about you from my parents, along with the stories about the Texas Major of the Southern Wars, I was able to put the pieces together."

He looked surprised and nodded to himself thoughtfully before bringing his attention back towards me. "Are you alright, my love?"

I purred into his hear as a reply, and nuzzled his neck lovingly. "I'm perfectly fine tiger, I healed my ribs myself to speed up the healing process. What about you? You didn't kill Edward, did you?" I asked him.

I could feel my Major coming out at the mention of Edward as he growled lowly in his chest at the mention of his name. "I will deal with him later, but as for right now, your father is dealing with him. No one hurts my mate and gets away with it." He growled out.

"Mmmm, my Major seems to want to come out and about." I purred lightly in his ear. I could all of sudden feel the lust shoot into my body so strongly that legs went weak in the knees. "But take it easy on him, will you? I'm sure he he has his reasons and didn't mean to act so hastily."

Before he could respond, I heard my mother's voice echo throughout the house. "Crystal sweetie, where are you?" I could hear my mother asking. I groaned lightly and left the comfort of Jasper's body, and ran back to the house with Jasper following closely behind me.

"Here I am, mother." I told her with Jasper standing beside me holding my hand as if he couldn't bear the thought of not touching me now that we were together. I couldn't blame him, I felt the same way. We still had a lot to talk about, but I figured it could wait and we could do it along the way over time.

"I always knew that we would lose you again, but I didn't think it would be the same day you came back home."She told me.

"Mother, I'm not leaving you. I care about Jasper so much it kills me being away from him. I never knew I would find a mate." I told her softly before running to her and giving her a hug.

"I know, dear. Jasper, you better take care of her. But you might have to find a way to tell your father, dear."She told the both of us.

"Don't worry, Ma," I grinned up at her. "I have a feeling that he already knows. It was kind of obvious when Jasper damn near bit Emmett's head off to get to me."

She rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think? Any ideas about why Edward hurt her like that? What will happen when he returns from taking Bella home? What will Carlisle say? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Sweetebs21****:** I really like this story. Was this really going to be a Jas/Bella story or Jas/Cry story. I almost like the idea of jas and cry together more lol.

_I'm glad that you like it! No, it was never going to be a Jasper/Bella. We always intended it to be a Jasper/Crystal story. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading! ;-) _

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****(Crystal's POV)**

I sat in the kitchen eating the food my mother made for me. Since I'm half human I can consume human food too. My mother made me chicken ptarmigan, with pasta, and string beans.

"Mmmm, this is delicious mom."I told her and took another bite out of my chicken.

"Thank you, sweet heart."My mother told me.

I continued to eat my food when I heard my father, and my siblings come into the house.

Dad walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead and asked, "Are you okay, princess?"

I swallowed my string beans. "Yes daddy, I healed myself up, and mom gave me a cup of animal blood to help me regain my strength." I said.

"That's good, darling. Now, where is Jasper? I thought he came back home?" He asked me curiously.

I looked around and didn't see Jasper anywhere. "I'm not sure; I know he was here five minutes ago." I closed my eyes, concentrating on the pull that I felt in my chest that connected me to Jasper and felt that it was pulling me outside of the sliding glass doors and into the woods. I opened my eyes and made a signal with my thumb towards the doors and the forest. "He went that way. Maybe he went to go find Edward?" I told him.

Daddy let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the little pixie of a vampire. "Alice, did you see where Jasper went?"My dad asked her.

"He went to go talk to Edward." She told him, confirming my assumption.

Daddy sighed in exasperation once again and turned to the big burly vampire leaning at the entryway of the kitchen. "Emmett, go bring them back here now." He told Emmett.

Emmett nodded and ran out of the kitchen and out of the house to go get Jasper and Edward.

I had just finished the last of my food when I heard a loud crash outside of the house. I jumped up out of my seat and followed the rest of the family outside to see Emmett on ground with a tree under him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Emmett, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous display that was presented before me.

"Jasper and Edward are fighting and Jasper is seriously kicking Edward's ass!" Emmett told us, though there was excitement somewhat peaking out through his golden eyes behind his expression as his mate, Rosalie, tended to him.

I sighed, looking over at the rest of the family, who wore uneasy, anxious expressions. I didn't want to make any assumptions since I would be dealing with the most deadly vampire who ever walked the earth.

"Go ahead, Tally." Alice said. "You will be the only one that Jazzy will allow to approach him when he is in this kind of defense mode." She clarified when the rest of the family looked over at her, though Mom seemed to already know this as well.

"I don't think it's possible for him to ever hurt you, Crystal. Even in his most animalistic state." Daddy agreed, though some part of me knew this and allowed me to have no fear going into this situation.

I ran off to bring my Jasper back to the house.

When I caught a whiff of their combined scents, as well as the pull in my chest lessening, I knew I was close by. I finally came to section where I heard bodies colliding with one another it sounded so much like thunder. I stopped and saw Jasper on top of Edward growling loudly at him and saying something about not laying a hand on me again.

"Jasper, let him go! He's not worth it." I told Jasper while resting a hand on his shoulder.

Jasper looked up at me lovingly and then looked back down at Edward with another deathly glare. He then shoved Edward away from him, creating a perfect Edward shaped indent into the ground and pulled me into his arms, taking in my scent as if it was meant to calm him down. I placed a kiss at the under side of his jaw before I propelled myself up and on to his front with my legs wrapped around his waist. He looked down at me with a grin and ran with me back to the house.

"I'm proud of you, Major." I told him adoringly and gave him a kiss on the chin.

He smiled at me and held me even closer to him but not enough to crush my bones or anything. We had finally made it back to the house where I saw the rest of the family.

My mom, and dad were holding each other, so was Emmett and Rosalie, and I could see Alice sitting on top of the stairs waiting for us to come back.

"Come on, tiger. Let's go into the living room. This way I can explain to you all about everything and tell you my story." I told him.

He carried me into the house and passed by everyone, who was anxiously waiting for our arrival and into the living room. I could hear Edward was not too far behind us as he approached the large white mansion.

Jasper sat down on the loveseat with me in his lap, twisting me around so that my back was not to his chest. It seemed to me that he didn't want to let me go just yet – not that I blamed him. I felt the exact same way as the pulling sensation in my chest connected me to this fine soldier of a vampire.

I glanced up when I heard the rest of my family piling into the living room.

"Okay, everyone I would like to explain to you how our daughter came to be and I'm not talking about the birds and the bees." My dad spoke to them all.

Everyone looked up at my dad with curiosity. "Okay, Crystal was born in 1924, but was consummated in 1923. You see, I came across Esme and saved her from her abusive ex husband." My dad told them. "During this time, Edward was in his rebellion stage, and left to go on his own about a year pr so before." He continued.

"After I saved Esme, she remembered me as her doctor who helped her when she was 16 yrs with a broken leg after she fell out of a tree. I fell in love with Esme when she was 16, knowing that she was my mate, but I knew she was too young for me and the supernatural life then, but when I saw her again looking in absolute distress, I knew I had to let myself be known by her." He said looking adoringly at my mother.

"But what your father didn't know was that I was in love with him even when I was sixteen. I used to find any excuse that I could to go to the emergency room to see him, but somehow, we would always miss each other.

"That day when I finally saw him again, I thought he was a gift sent from heaven cove to same me, looking like the angel that he turned out to be." My mother said as she continued to hold my father's hand and look at him in a lovingly manner while speaking to all of us. "During the time Carlisle saved me, we made a plan to make people think that I was dead and committed suicide because of my abusive ex husband so that nobody would ever come looking for me." My mother explained, and then continued, "It was about two months later when Carlisle and I started a relationship together the way that mates were supposed to be with each other. We knew that we couldn't live without one another, and so, we got married two months later, and during the honeymoon we seemed to create a life."

"A life that we never should have been able to create. But, of course, I was still human during this time and I still was growing and changing and continued my menstrual cycle." She told them. "You see, Carlisle and I never knew that vampire males could still have children, it just seems that only the female vampires can't have them since they were the ones that had to carry the baby through to term. I was so excited, because there was something else that I wanted to have my entire life and that was a child. My ex husband didn't want anything to do with children and called them obnoxious noise makers. However, Carlisle made that happen for me, much to his befuddlement." She said and smiled at me in a tender manner. I smiled back at my mother, and father, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks.

"However, carrying Crystalline wasn't easy. You see, since Crystal was a half-vampire and half-human hybrid, she had the strength of a vampire and it was really hard on my body. She had the most powerful kick that seemed to damage some part of my body every time she moved. I had the worst bruises all over my stomach and broke a couple ribs. I was also losing a lot of weight, because I couldn't keep anything down. But one day, we found out that she was special." My mother said to them and continued, "One day, Crystal broke my spine, and the pain was excruciating. I was on the verge of death, but then, something amazing happened and that something was my darling Crystal healing my body with her powers." She said. "It felt like a warm, pleasant heat filling my body from the inside out and before I knew it, I was able to walk around to my full strength, even though I still wasn't able to really eat."

My dad then took over for my mother and said, "From that day on, we knew that she had the ability to heal, and that helped her mother immensely during the time that Esme was carrying her in her womb. But a nearly a month later Crystal started to rip her way through Esme womb, and Esme couldn't seem too take the birthing very well. There was so much blood everywhere that I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could do and that was bite her everywhere I could get to, which were her wrists, arms, hands, neck, and I even injected her in the heart with my venom." He told us.

"I wasn't so sure if this would work, because her heart was slowing down so rapidly. I couldn't bear to watch her die, but in the background, all I could hear was our darling daughter wailing in the background. And I knew she knew that her mother was in pain. But I just held her close to me. I didn't even think to allow her to try to help with the healing process. I guess I was in too much of a tizzy." He said thoughtfully before bringing his attention back to the group. "I knew our baby was hungry, so I gave her mixture of baby formula and animal blood, figuring that since she was half vampire, that those would be the nutrients that she would need. I had to put baby clothes on her too." He told them again."Little did I know, she would outgrow them faster than I could buy them." He smirked at me.

I blushed as I looked towards Jasper and saw that he was completely immersed in the story, but he was also happy that I was born, because then he would have never met his mate – just a guess by the way that he was holding me and listening so intently.

"It took about four days of excruciating pain for me because of my injuries. I felt like my body was on fire, and there was no way of putting the fire out. But finally, the day came and I had awoken. I could see everything in a different view. But I could tell that there was someone else in the room with me, and then there he was, my husband in all his vampire glory. My human eyes never did him justice, not until I saw him for the first time as a vampire." My mother told them as she looked into Daddy's eyes with a love that I had always envied before I found my Jasper.

"All I could think about was the intense pain in the back of my throat and Carlisle could tell. So, he smiled at me and told me that the burning in my throat meant I was thirsty. He continued to show me the outside, where we ran into the forest so that he could show me how to hunt."She said happily.

Carlisle jumped in at this point. "However; we were lucky that Crystal was still asleep during this time. I didn't like leaving her there by herself, but it was the only way, so that I wouldn't have to risk her being hurt by Esme during a hunt." He frowned for a moment before he continued. "She was a very well behaved newborn and it was easy for us since we didn't need sleep. She was so smart and was able to understand that everything would be OK and that we would always return for her."

"Except for when I discovered my fire gift." I mumbled, bringing the rest of the group's attention towards me.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**** So, how did you like the first part of her story? Any comments on what you think will happen so far? What about ideas to why Edward had attacked Crystal in such a manner when they were mock fighting? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

Lalina92**: **stupid edward will we see his intentions next chapter or find out why the jerkoff did it?

_Don't worry, Edward isn't that bad, but he has his own issues right now. You will learn what happened in the next couple chapters. Not such which one it will be in yet, but it will be in there somewhere soon. Promise! Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bellisma**

_**Previously...  
(Crystalline's POV)**_

_"It took about four days of excruciating pain for me because of my injuries. I felt like my body was on fire, and there was no way of putting the fire out. But finally, the day came and I gad awoken. I could see everything in a different view. But I could tell that there was someone else in the room with me, and then there he was, my husband in all his vampire glory. My human eyes never did him justice, not until I saw him for the first time as a vampire." My mother told them as she looked into Daddy's eyes with a love that I had always envied before I found my Jasper._

_"All I could think about was the intense pain in the back of my throat and Carlisle could tell. So, he smiled at me and told me that the burning in my throat meant I was thirsty. He continued to show me the outside, where we ran into the forest so that he could show me how to hunt."She said happily._

_Carlisle jumped in at this point. "However; we were lucky that Crystal was still asleep during this time. I didn't like leaving her there by herself, but it was the only way, so that I wouldn't have to risk her being hurt by Esme during a hunt." He frowned for a moment before he continued. "She was a very well behaved newborn and it was easy for us since we didn't need sleep. She was so smart and was able to understand that everything would be OK and that we would always return for her."_

_"Except for when I discovered my fire gift." I mumbled, bringing the rest of the group's attention towards me._

**Chapter 7**

**(Crystal's POV)**

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie asked me as she leaned forward slightly in her seat.

I returned her gaze as I answered her. "I was only five years old when we found out about my fire controlling ability. It was my birthday, and my mom and dad had started lighting the candles. And being a smart, but also curious infant, I had to reach my hand out and touch the fire.

"However; my mother was looking for her camera, while my dad tried to help her. My dad had his back turned for a second on me. And I was giggling out loud, because the fire felt warm to me, and I then noticed that I could move the flames." I told them as I pictured each memory as it happened before my eyes.

"My dad turned around at that moment and noticed me touching the fire without burning myself or the venom catching and turning to ash like most of our kind would. I could tell that he was shocked, but also scared to death from watching what was happening."

"My dad ran at lightning speed to get me away from the fire. But at that moment, I lost my concentration on the flickering flames and the flames started to expand as little sparks started flying everywhere." I calmly recited.

"She actually nearly destroyed the kitchen by the time everything was said and done, but luckily, none of us where harmed during that little catastrophe." My mother spoke up and shivered at the thought of the possibilities that could have occurred.

"She knew that she had obviously done something wrong, because she would waddle over to us with a painful expression underneath her puppy dog eyes and hugged both our legs as if to say that she was sorry." My dad said after her. "But the years went on and she was growing even faster, and so we had to move." My father spoke again.

"We wanted her to be placed in pre-school before that, but after seeing what she could do, we thought that it didn't seem like the best possibility, since she was more advanced then the rest of the class, not to mention, this is right before we began to notice her accelerated age. The normal humans. Her half vampire side made her very intelligent and more advanced then beyond her years." My mother spoke up this time.

"I was a little down when I found out that my little girl wasn't a little girl anymore." My dad said sadly.

This time I spoke up. "We were living in Rochester by the time it was the year 1930 and it was my sixth birthday - even though I looked sixteen - and my parents were taking me to see a Broadway play in the New York City. We had just gotten on the plane when I noticed that there was a guy sitting down across from me. It was then that he told me that I was the new vampire slayer. I was a little shock to find out that little ole me – a vampire hybrid - was the new _vampire_ slayer." I said remembering the shock I felt at the time when I learned about everything from Jackson and my parents. "All I could think about was how I was supposed to kill my kind, but my dad clarified that I would only have to kill the bad vampires that torture humans for their own pleasures or kill needlessly ." I said softly. I could tell that everybody was shocked to find out that slayers were indeed real.

"I'm the first hybrid to become a slayer and I was surprised to find this out, but I was happy and nervous at the same time." I said, and continued, "You see, they are usually human slayers, but I'm the only one who can match our kind blow for blow and so I'm the only slayer that is assigned to kill the vampires who kill humans for fun.

"There are different classes of vampires and our kind is known as the A-class vampires and those are the kind that sparkle and who have to be ripped to shreds to be killed. Then, there are the B-class vampires and they're the ones that can be staked and can't go into the sunlight without burning to ash. They sleep during the day and they are the ones that most of the legends stem from. They aren't as strong or as fast as us and you probably don't notice them because they appear to be pale humans with their natural eye colors and everything. Their diets consist of both blood and human food."

I could tell every one of my siblings were sort of shocked by this little bit of detail. I don't think that they ever realized this about the vampire race before.

"So, I had to leave my mom and dad the same day of my birthday after we celebrated. But I did come across Rosalie a couple of times when we were back home in Rochester with my parents." I told them again. "My watcher's name was Jackson and he was very kind, but a very intense watcher. The watcher's are immortal beings, as well, but are just human's who stop aging at the age of twenty-five. They don't get sick or die unless killed a specific way. They can even be fed from and not loose any of their blood. And then there was Damon, my combat instructor, but he was also my best friend and felt like he was an older brother to me. He was their through my hard times of my life. He is a retired Watcher since his most recent charge lived and died, so he was assigned duties to help with the training." I said happily.

"What do you mean by the hard times?" My Jasper asked curiously with a hint of jealousy hiding behind his tone.

I looked at him sadly and said, "Well it was my eighteen birthday and I never been in love before, and all of sudden I fall for this guy and he turned out to be bad news and I don't want say anything more on that matter, please."

My mom and dad looked at me shocked about hearing this news since I've never spoken to them about this subject before.

I looked over at Jasper and noticed that he wasn't done with this conversation, he was probably going ask me about it again some other time, but I would tell him when I was ready. However, right now the topic was still a soft subject.

"All I will say is that I fell for a two timing liar and I couldn't believe that I was so stupid as to fall for him." I told them.

I was glad that I never slept with him; I always wanted to sleep with a guy that loved me for me. Not to mention, I had always been saving myself for my mate, and that was my Jasper who sitting down beneath me on the loveseat.

I was starting to get tired as I let out a soft yawn, which informed everyone in the room that I was tired.

"I think that's enough for tonight, sweetie; why don't you go on into bed?" My mom suggested and helped me to my feet, much to Jasper's dismay. However, he, too, rose to his feet and follow the two of us up to my room. I could hear that my dad wasn't too far behind, and I knew that since it was my first night back with my family, they would want to attempt to baby me, even though I was around eighty years old.

The three of them entered my room with me, my parents staying by the doorway as Jasper took a seat on my bed. I glided into my bathroom to brush my teeth, and washed my face, completing my bedtime routine. I could hear that my mom was in my closest grabbing me some pajamas to sleep in.

I walked out of the bathroom; and towards my bed, I undress and redressed into my midnight blue tank top and a navy pair of sweat pants. I climbed into my bed, and my mom came and tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead, and whispered goodnight to me. Then there was a light knock and I saw my father standing at the door and my mom motioned him forward so that he could also say goodnight.

"Goodnight, princess." My father said and kissed me on my forehead.

"Goodnight, daddy. Goodnight, mom." I said and watched them exit the room.

Jasper looked slightly out of place as he stood in the middle of my room and I waved him over to sit next to me on the bed. "You don't have to stay in here all night. That must be boring."

He shook his head. "Nothing would feel better than laying down with you and holding you in my arms while you sleep."

My lip quirked up in a smile and I nodded, allowing him to slip underneath the covers with me and arranged myself so that I was leaning on his chest with my head under his chin and his arm around me in preparation for the best night sleep that I have had in longer than I can remember.

**A/N:**** And there you have it! You got to learn more about slayers and Damon and Jackson, along with the different types of vampires. Don't worry, you'll get to learn more about Edward's deal soon! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**A/N:**** Also please review on my page, I really would love to hear your response on this story. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Katara Melody Cullen-**

**To see more, go to my page: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Crystal's POV)**

I had just woken up and finished taken a shower before I brushed my teeth and had gotten dressed. I had chosen to wear a midnight blue corset, with a black skirt and black and blue high tops. My hair was pulled into high ponytail with curls falling pass my shoulders.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs and into the living room where I knew everyone was waiting.

"Good morning." I said to them cheerfully.

"Good morning." Everyone told me back.

Jasper approached me and wrapped me in his arms, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Did you sleep well, Angel?" He asked in a soft voice.

I pulled back slightly to look into his beautiful amber eyes and nodded. "The best I've ever had and I know that it was because of you. So, thank you." I rose up onto my tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his luscious lips that sent a current of electricity into my body and butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"Are you hungry, dear?" My mother asked me from the arm of Daddy's chair as he said with a medical book in his hands.

I shook my head no, since I wasn't really hungry right now. I looked over the rest of the family and noticed nearly everyone was here except for Edward. He must have gone to go pick up Bella or something. I looked to where Jasper had been sitting near the window at I noticed that he had been reading a book on the Civil War. Knowing all that I had learned about him, he was probably looking for inaccuracies or something since there also was a highlighter and pen sitting on the cushion on the bench that pressed against the large bay window.

Alice was sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap probably shopping online while Emmett was on the floor against the couch playing a video game, which looked to be Halo, while Rosalie was reading a mechanical magazine that had the picture of a Ferrari on the cover.

My mother was looking at some different colors of painting splotches, while my father was sitting next to her helping her out as he occasionally looked up from his medical book.

I walked over to where Jasper had once been sitting and pulled him down to sit him beside me, but he just pulled me into his lap and kissed me lightly on the lips and picked up his book as he continued his reading over my shoulder.

I looked at Alice when I noticed her eyes glaze over; I presumed she was having one of her visions.

"Hey Alice what did you see?" I asked her. Curiously, tilting my head to the side in intrigue

She just smiled at me and quirked a brow with a sly smile. "I didn't know you could sing, and play the piano."

I looked at her from under my lashes as I bit my lip. "You never asked, but what does that have to do with your vision?" I asked.

"I just saw you playing the grand piano in the music room and you were singing this beautiful song." She told me with a wistful smile on her face.

I just nodded my head at her."Jasper, can you let me go? I wanted to go make myself something to eat." I asked him softly.

He nodded and let me go, but kept my one hand interlaced with his as he followed me off into the kitchen.

"You do know that you didn't have to follow me, right?" I smirked up at him.

"I know, but I wanted to, darlin'." He told me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I smiled at him and opened the fridge and pulled out some cream cheese and went over to the pantry and pulled out a bagel. I toasted the bagel lightly a put cream cheese on it.

I sat down on the stool, and ate my cream cheese bagel which was delicious by the way.

When I was done, Jasper took my paper plate and threw it in the garbage.

"Thank you, love." I told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, darlin'." Jasper drawled out. "Come on, Angel. I want to show you something." He told me and took my hand into his and pulled me into a room that held a piano in it.

"Wow, now I know why Alice saw me singing and playing the piano." I told him and happily ran my hand over the gorgeous grand piano that was in front of me.

Jasper sat on the bench and pulled me down next to him as I ran my fingers gently over the delicate keys in front of me before I placed my hands over the appropriate keys of the piano and started to play a song I wrote twenty years ago...

'Slow Me Down'

_rushing and racing and running in circles  
moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose  
blur of the traffic is sending me spinning  
getting nowhere_

my head and my heart are colliding chaotic  
pace of the world I just wish I could stop it  
Try to appear like I've got it together  
I'm falling apart

save me  
somebody take my hand and lead me  
slow me down  
don't let love pass me by  
just show me how  
cause I'm ready to fall

slow me down  
don't let me live a lie  
before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down

sometimes I fear that I might disappear  
in the blur of fast forward I falter again  
forgetting to breathe  
I need to sleep

_I'm getting nowhere_

all that I've missed I see in the reflection  
pass me while I wasn't paying attention  
tired of rushing, racing and running  
I'm falling apart

tell me  
oh won't you take my hand and lead me  
slow me down  
don't let love pass me by  
just show me how  
cause I'm ready to fall

slow me down  
don't let me live a lie  
before my life flies by  
i need you to slow me down

just show me  
i need you to slow me down  
slow me down  
slow me down

the noise of the world is getting me caught up  
chasing the clock and i wish i could stop it  
just need to breathe  
somebody please  
slow me down

When I was done singing, I noticed that everyone was piled into the room, including Edward and Bella. I saw Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, my mom, and dad smiling at me. I lightly smiled back, and looked up to see Jasper looking down at me lovingly.

"That was beautiful." My mother told me.

"Thank you." I said to her humbled by everyone's praise.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again."I told her nicely.

She just smiled at me and waved her hand as to say 'hello'.

I noticed Edward standing awkwardly beside her and was doing his best to look anywhere besides at me. I could tell that he was slightly embarrassed about what had happened during our 'mock fighting' yesterday and I could tell that there was an underlying emotion hiding behind his outward emotions.

"Hey Edward?" I managed to get his attention. "Can we step outside and talk for a moment?"

His eyes widened slightly and he looked over at Jasper in anxiety with a sense of alarm, anxiety and urgency. Jasper clutched me tighter to him causing me to look up into her anxious eyes filled with worry, concern and anger, though the later was obviously more towards Edward.

I placed a soothing hand on his forearm, rubbing calming circles over the fabric of his long sleeved shirt as I pushed all of the calm and adoration that I felt for him in through my fingers.

"It will be okay, Jas." I coaxed him. "Edward and I just need to clear the air. You will know if something goes amiss, though, I don't think it will, and I promise that we will not go too far."

A pained look crossed his face. "But Angel-"

"I can take care of myself, Major." I interrupted him with a stern look in my eyes. "I know that I'm your mate and you only want me to be safe and always in your care, but you need to remember that I was fated to be your mate for a reason and that I am your perfect match in every way, even though since you are the male, you could easily defeat me if you actually gave it your all." I gave him an accusatory look as I recalled yesterday's mock fight between the two of us. "Anyway, this is what I do. I kill bad, unruly vampires for a living. Edward is my brother and I want things to be OK between us. This has to be done. Please, Jay?" I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes and gave him a pleading look.

He sighed and pursed his lips and his eyes flickered towards Alice. "Do ya see anythin' happenin' if she goes to speak with em?"

Alice got that blank look in her eyes as she quickly scanned her future. Finally, she shook her head. "I don't see any problems. They will only be out on the back deck."

His shoulders dropped in defeat and he nodded before looking up into my eyes. "I'll be monitorin' yer emotions, but I will give you two the privacy of not listening in on yer conversations." He stood from his spot next tome and leaned down and pressed a kiss to my temple. "I'll see ya shortly, Angel."

I smiled up at him and ran my fingertips over a particular crescent shaped vampire bite over her left brow and placed a kiss under his jaw before I watched him along with the rest of the family leave the room, aside from Edward and Bella, who was reluctant to leave his side without the guidance from Alice and the insistence from Edward.

Jasper stopped directly next to Edward with his back still towards me as he leaned in to Edward, who was still facing me as he stood in the archway to the music room. "You harm one hair on her head an' you're done for. Got it?" Jasper growled at him.

Edward swallowed thickly and nodded once as Jasper shoulder checked him – not as hard as he could, but just enough to make him rub his shoulder slightly.

I stood from the piano bench and motioned to the two glass french doors that led outside onto the back deck that wrapped around to the front of the house.

He looked back once, as if worried.

"Bella will be fine, Edward. You should be able to trust your family by now to know that they won't hurt her." I reminded him.

He snorted. "Obviously your loving _parents_ hadn't told you about how Jasper nearly drained her dry at her eighteenth birthday party."

I narrowed my eyes. "Edward, that wasn't his fault, and yes, I did hear about it. My _loving parents -_ as you so nicely put it – told me everything and even I was able to realize that that wasn't Jasper's fault. It was a result of his amazing gift, which can sometimes be a curse. And if you are going to play the blame game, then you might as well blame yourself for that one. After all, blood lust _is_ an _emotion_ and my mate just happens to be an _empath._ So, not only was he feeling _his_ blood lust along with _six other vampires_ and one of those six just happens to be the vampire that that particular human's blood _sings _to. You only made it worse when you _pushed her back _into a _glass_ table tilled with plates and fancy _glass_ ware. So there shouldn't be any fingers being pointed in any directions, because remember, when you point a finger at someone, there are only three being pointed back at _yourself_." I quipped, not liking the way that he was pushing the blame off on Jasper for something that he wasn't the complete cause of.

Edward bowed his head in defeat and I could tell that I had gotten through to him. He sighed and nodded, hearing this in my thoughts and confirming that I was right.

"Anyway, I didn't call you out here to rehash past mistakes that happened before I had even come back to join my family." I reminded him as I sat down at the top wooden step that traveled down to the large backyard.

"Something happened yesterday during training and I'm not talking about what happened with us during our mock fight. There is something deeper that caused that I wanted to talk to you about that and see if we can work it out. You are my brother, are you not? And whether you know it or not, I've loved you as if you were my own blood brother ever since I was a baby and my father told me about you. Even if it was during your rebellious period. I was over the moon just as much as any little sister would be when I learned of your return to my mom and dad, but I have a feeling that you don't feel the same." I admitted sadly.

He sighed dejectedly and took the few steps to the wooden deck staircase and took a seat next to me. "No, you're wrong. It's not that at all and I think I owe you an explanation more than anyone." He conceded. "So, here it goes..."

* * *

**A/N:**** And so her talk with Edward begins... Anyway, how did you guys like the chapter? All credit for the lyrics to the song that Crystal sang goes to Emmy Rossum! Any ideas on what will happen with the next chapter? Will everything really go as smoothly as Alice thinks? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**Check out two of my other stories that I am revising! Also, DeathsQueen26 will be joining me on Other Worldly Beauty!**

**Other Worldly Beauty:** _Collab w/ DeathsQueen26: After the Cullen's left her behind, Bella is at the height of her depression. A inhumanly beautiful girl named Jayden comes to town & turns Bella's world upside down, bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only deadly creatures out there. A Twilight Story that takes place during NM_

**Far Fetched Realities: ** After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange newborn vampire named Audriana comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this girl that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow after with a fight for their lives. Jasper Romance! A Twilight Story starting in New Moon.

**To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Crystal's POV)**_

_"Bella will be fine, Edward. You should be able to trust your family by now to know that they won't hurt her." I reminded him._

_He snorted. "Obviously your loving parents hadn't told you about how Jasper nearly drained her dry at her eighteenth birthday party."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Edward, that wasn't his fault, and yes, I did hear about it. My __**loving parents**__ - as you so nicely put it – told me everything and even I was able to realize that that wasn't Jasper's fault. It was a result of his amazing gift, which can sometimes be a curse. And if you are going to play the __**blame game**__, then you might as well blame __**yourself **__for that one, as well. After all, blood lust __**is**__ an emotion and my mate just happens to be an __**empath**__. So, not only was he feeling his own blood lust along with __**six other vampires**__ and one of those six just happens to be the vampire that that particular human's blood __**sings**__ to. You only made it worse when you pushed her back into a glass table tilled with plates and fancy glass ware. So, there shouldn't be any fingers being pointed in any directions, because remember, when you point a finger at someone, there are __**three **__being pointed back at yourself." I quipped, not liking the way that he was pushing the blame off on Jasper for something that he wasn't the complete cause of._

_Edward bowed his head in defeat and I could tell that I had gotten through to him. He sighed and nodded, hearing this in my thoughts and confirming that I was right._

_"Anyway, I didn't call you out here to rehash past mistakes that happened before I had even come back to join my family." I reminded him as I sat down at the top wooden step that traveled down to the large backyard._

_"Something happened yesterday during training and I'm not talking about what happened with us during our mock fight. There is something deeper that caused that I wanted to talk to you about that and see if we can work it out. You are my brother, are you not? And whether you know it or not, I've loved you as if you were my own blood brother ever since I was a baby and my father told me about you. Even if it was during your rebellious period. I was over the moon just as much as any little sister would be when I learned of your return to my mom and dad, but I have a feeling that you don't feel the same." I admitted sadly._

_He sighed dejectedly and took the few steps to the wooden deck staircase and took a seat next to me. "No, you're wrong. It's not that at all and I think I owe you an explanation more than anyone." He conceded. "So, here it goes..."_

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****(Crystal's POV)**

"I felt betrayed." Edward admitted.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Betrayed? How could you possibly be feeling betrayed? And from who?"

"By your parents, or well... it wasn't so much Esme as it was Carlisle." I amended. "I was his first companion, his first son. Sure, I rebelled, because I resented him for curving my appetite, but he forgave me, they both did. I guess it was shortly after you had left, because they were still in Rochester and it was only days later that they brought Rosalie into the family, hoping that she would be for me as Esme was to Carlisle." He paused, remembering something before shaking his head, bringing himself back to the present.

"After that, we continued to become close. He never hid his thoughts from me and I never hid anything from him. Sure, he couldn't read mine like I could his, but we still always told each other everything. I felt like I really had a father for the first time in my life."

"What about your human father?" I pressed out of curiosity, not trying to be spiteful.

I knew that he saw that in my thoughts, because he didn't hesitate to answer. "I never talked about him, so no one aside from Carlisle, and probably Esme, know about this, but my father as a human wasn't the nicest man. He demanded perfection from both me and my mother and he would get physically abusive at times when he drank too much. So, I don't really count him as a _father,_ but more of a _sperm donor_." He sneered as he said the words. "My mother is the one who asked Carlisle to do what he could to save me. We don't know how, but she had to have known what Carlisle was in order to ask that of him – and he did."

Edward paused thoughtfully as a small smile rose to his lips. "Those first three years, before I rebelled, I saw him as a mentor and a friend. He was a good teacher and very patient with me. But then, one day, we fought and I left."

"What was it about?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side in wonderment.

He pursed his lips before he answered. "It seems silly now, I guess, but it wasn't at the time." He paused and looked down in between his legs at his intertwined hands as we sat on the steps. "I was young, so my control still wasn't all that great. We had been in the forest hunting and there was a human hunter out there that day. I had caught his scent mid-hunt and tried to go after him, but Carlisle caught me just before I could take off." He looked at me and smirked. "Believe me, if I had taken off, he wouldn't have been able to catch me. I still am considered the fastest in the family." He admitted cockily and quite smugly, if you ask me.

He shook his head as I just stared on at him without reacting and listened to him speak. "Anyway, I was ashamed of myself, but I was still somewhat temperamental. Not as much as I was as a newborn, but I was still only three years old in vampire years with the attitude of a seventeen year old man, as I still am today. I just couldn't admit that I was wrong and I played like I resented him for curving my appetite and left. But then, I figured that since I was gone, I might as well try the human blood diet and killed only those who didn't belong to live on this earth – the human monsters like rapists, serial killers, muggers...an so on."

I nodded in understanding. "I know a few vampires who hunt that way, as well. I guess you and I are alike in the aspect of hunting monsters, except I hunt the vampire kind and you hunted the human kind."

He snorted. "We're all monsters, just to different degrees. We have no soul and we paid that price for immortality."

I quirked a brow. "You really believe that?"

He didn't answer, just picked up a small rock that was on the step by his feet and crushed it in his palm with one hand and blew the dust into the wind.

"Regardless of what I believe, I wanted you to know that it wasn't anything personal that happened during training yesterday." He sighed and looked back down, intertwining his hands, once again. "I was upset and spiteful that Carlisle would keep you a secret from me, yet you knew everything about all of us. I felt like I was being replaced as his favorite and that you were the one taking my place. I felt as though I had to prove myself, to beat you – the infamous slayer – in order to gain my spot back in his eyes."

"You don't have to prove anything, Edward." Daddy's voice ghosted from behind us, causing us to both turn and look at him as he gazed at Edward with apologies in his expression. "I love all of my children equally and hold none of you above the rest. So, therefore, no one could ever take your position in my eyes."

I smiled as I looked between the two of them before placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's true, you know. And I always saw you in my own way as I heard about you and loved you like a brother before I even met you."

He swallowed thickly and offered up a small smile. "Can we start over?"

My smile widened as I nodded. "I'd like that."

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around me and I placed a light kiss on his cheek before pulling back and rising to my feet, brushing the dirt from the steps off my skirt from behind. "I'll leave the two of you to talk some more." I said before walking up the top two steps.

I paused when I reached my father as he put a hand on my arm and pulled me into a hug and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "You did good, sweetheart."

I pulled back and shot him a wink before continuing my way through the now open french doors and shutting them behind me, giving the father and son the privacy that they deserved the the discussion that lie ahead.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I sat on the couch in my study with a book in my hand and a highlighter in another as a pencil sat on the end table next to me. My feet were propped up on the coffee table in front of me and I tried to focus on the words on the page of my newest book on the Civil War, looking for any inaccuracies as I prepared to mark them with my own versions of the truth. However, all I could think about was my mate and the fact that she was out of my grasp and alone with my brother, the one who had harmed her and was filled with jealousy and anger as they fought yesterday in the field. I can't even tell you how many times I reread the same sentence over and over as I tried to give them the privacy that they deserved for their discussion – or rather _she _deserved. As far as I was concerned, he lost that when he took a snap at her like he did during their mock battle yesterday.

"Knock, knock," The voice of my Angel caught my attention as she stood in the double doorway to my study, knocking on the outside of the one that was closed and peaking her head inside of the other as it remained opened part way.

A smile tugged on my lips as I marked my page and placed the book down on the coffee table in front of me, dropping my booted feet down onto the floor in front of me. "Hey darlin'."

She took this as my way of telling her that she was welcomed inside as she stepped inside from the doorway and closed the door carefully behind her. "What are you doin'?" She pondered and peered quite obviously at the book that now sat in front of me on the table.

I patted the seat next to me. "Come sit and I'll tell you." I said.

She smirked and danced her way around the coffee table to take the spot next to me on the sofa, though I put my arm around her waist, pulling her tighter against me and leaned forward to pick up the book and handed it to her.

She peered at me suspiciously before she began to flip through the pages of the book, reading my notes to the side of the highlighted margins. Realization coated her emotions and her eyes flickered up at me from behind the pages. "You're correcting history? Is all of this wrong?" She asked.

I nodded. "I should know better than most. I lived it."

She smirked up at me. "I know that. I mean, I don't know all that much about you, but my parents told me the basics and how you fought in both the Civil and Vampire Wars. They didn't go into detail, figuring that you deserved your privacy and didn't want to betray your trust when we finally met."

I smiled to myself, appreciating the confidence that Carlisle hadn't betrayed, even to his daughter, or rather, his biological daughter. "It was definitely a wake up call for me, when I was changed. The Civil Wars were brutal, but the Vampire Wars were just horrifying. That's why my alter was created."

"The Major," She stated, rather than asked.

"Yes," I confirmed. "You nearly met him earlier today."

She nodded to herself. "I remember." She paused thoughtfully. "Does the Major have an alter?"

"Besides me?" I joked before suddenly turning serious. "Yes." I confirmed solemnly. "Let's just hope that none of you ever get to meet him." I said darkly.

She didn't react, only leaned forward and pressed her warm lips to mine, her thrumming heartbeat echoing in my ears, quickly become my favorite sound in the world.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? You finally got to find out what Edward's problem was, as well as a little bit about his past. I hope that you liked it! Anyway, do you think that Crystalline will meet the Major's alter? What did you think of Jasper's POV? Will her relationships grow with the rest of the family? What about the wolves? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
o**_**Xx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Crystalline's POV)**

Jasper and I were just reclining in his study relaxing in each other's arms as I curled up on his lap as he went through one of the older books that he had finished correcting and showing me the truth of what happened in the time of the Civil War.

It was so fascinating that when the sound of knuckles echoed against the wood slightly startled me as two someones knocked on the door. I knew who it was judging by their feminine scents and the fact that I new that my Mother wasn't amongst them.

Sighing, I really didn't want to get up from Jasper's contented embrace, so told them to enter rather than get up to go and answer them double wooden doors to the study myself.

It was then that my two new sisters, Alice and Rosalie, entered the room so gracefully that I could practically picture their gracefulness belonging to a ballerina. Their smiles on their faces, especially Rosalie's, looked as though they would belong in a magazine add for just about anything from dental care to clothing.

I shook my thoughts away and returned their smiles as I tilted my head, causing me to rest my head against Jasper's temple.

"Hello ladies, what can me and this little filly do for you?" Jasper asked in a joking manner as it pinched my ribs, resulting me to fall into a round of giggles before he removed his fingers and pressed a lingering kiss to my neck before pulling away completely so that I could pay attention to our two siblings as they smiles at our little display of affection.

Alice was the first to speak. "Well, Rose and I wanted to take Tally out shopping and use you as a Barbie doll. Also we wanted to get to know you better so that we can form that sisterly bond." She said happily, looking back towards Rose, who had on an agreeable smile not nearly as enthusiastically as Alice's. I had heard that she had a tough human life when it came towards the end that resulted in her change, though, I was sketchy on the details, just like everyone else's stories – aside from Edwards since our earlier talk. My parents believed that it wasn't them who needed to be telling me everything, so they just gave me the basics.

Focusing my thoughts on the situation at hand, I looked at her and Rose, and then looked back at Jasper to see him smiling at me before sending me an encouraging emotion, though I could also tell that he was reluctant to part from me, but knew that this outing with my new sisters would be beneficial.

I sent my gratitude towards my new mate before turning back to Alice and Rosalie with a smile fully of excitement. "That sounds great, so I'll go. But we go by my rules, Alice. I've heard about you and your shopping addiction." I narrowed my eyes on her and she gave me an innocent look that clearly said 'who me?' I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I've heard about your shopping addiction, little miss, and just to remind you, I'm still half human and I do have the occasional human needs, as irritating as they are." I told her sternly..

She seemed to be looking into the future as Rosalie spoke up for her. "I'm going to be going to keep a handle on Alice since I know how she can get. It's one of the many reasons that human that Edward's completely enthralled with, absolutely hates shopping."

"Rosalie!" Alice chastised her. "Be nice. It's not nice to talk about someone behind their back, especially our brother's human mate!"

"But that's just my point!" Rose objected. "She's human and she wants to throw her entire life away just to become frozen in time." She said sadly as she looked down at her stunningly beautiful body.

It was at that moment that I realized that she had some kind of grudge against Edward's human and even though I had gotten a slight glimpse into some of it, I was hoping to learn more of what it was by the time that the say was gone.

"But anyway," She continued to speak to me. "What kind of rules did you have in mind regarding our shopping trip?" She asked me.

I pursed my lips as I thought about this. "Well, I don't like bright colors very much and hate that barbie preppy style, so no bright colors. I love all different styles of neutral colored clothing – dark or light, just no hot pink or any crap like that. But I do happen to like some of the Gothic style clothing even though I don't completely take that kind of style, I used a lot of it for when I slay, so definitely nothing baggy. I also want to take my car." I told her.

Alice looked at me with a slight pout, but I wasn't going to let that work on me. I could tell that Rosalie was completely fine with it and readily agreed.

Alice seemed a bit more relentless, but she seemed to be desperate. "Fine, I will go by your conditions, but I want to at least pick out twelve different outfits for you without you complaining." She stated.

I pursed my lips. "As long as it's nothing frilly, no bright colors and no dresses without my stamp of approval. Deal?"

She sighed before nodding. "Deal."

I nodded my head and jumped off of Jasper's lap before I gave him another chaste peck on the lips. We had yet to heat things up and I was hoping that while we were at the outlet malls in PA, we could hit the Victoria's Secret or some place like that to by some outfits to possibly seduce him. I had a feeling that because of who my parents were, he was a little reluctant to do much with me and I knew that I had to have a talk with my parents about all of this.

"So I've already saw what you're going to wear with us to Port Angeles, and the kind of hairstyle that Rose will be giving to you."Alice said happily.

_It was then that I knew I was going to regret ever going shopping with a shopaholic... Please, let Rosalie _

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into my bedroom, and sat me down on my bed and then ran into my closet pulling out a knee length dress, that was supposed to be laced up in the back, while she also grabbed a pair of black flats for me.

"Here, go put this on." She told me and handed me the outfit and shoes.

I looked over the outfit before I decided to put it on and decided that it was up to my standards, so it was definitely wearable in my opinion. So, I did as she asked, and changed my clothes and sat in front of my vanity mirror.

Rosalie approached me explaining that she was going to be doing my hair before pulling it out of its high ponytail and let it fall down my back in curls.

"Uh, I love your hair." She mumbled to herself, but regardless, I thanked her. She smiled before she then picked up my brush and started to brush my curls. When she was done brushing my hair, she left my hair in it usually curly style. Alice then came up and started to apply little bit of light makeup on to enhance my beauty even when I didn't need it.

"Okay, let's go."Alice said excitedly.

I just smiled at them both and followed them out of my room and down the stairs, and out of the house towards the garage, which was on the lowest level if . I walked towards my dark blue Bugatti, I unlocked the door, and handed Rosalie my car keys. I jumped into the back seat, while Alice took the passenger's seat.

Rosalie placed the key into the ignition and started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

Deciding to get to know my new sisters, I decided that now would be a good time as any to ask some personal questions as I have shared parts of my own story.

"So Alice, how did you become to be a vampire?"I asked her lightly with a undercurrent of curiously.

Alice needlessly cleared her throat as she shifted in the passenger's seat as Rosalie fidgeted herself and straightened up in the driver's seat next to me, rearranging her hands on the wheel.

"Well, I didn't remember anything from when I was human," Alice began. "But after meeting James and his coven during the who fiasco with Bella, I ended up learning a lot, even if I don't remember it. It almost feels like someone else's life when I think about it. I learned that I used to have a lot of vision's of the future ever since I was human, and so my parent's sent me to Asylum to protect me in Biloxi, Mississippi, where I had lived at the time with my family." She spoke. "But I recently found out that my blood attracted that very same vampire that went after Bella, James, the very same one that we destroyed recently. He had recorded his time with Bella and told her how he knew me and my story.

"While I was in the asylum, it turned out one of my doctors was also a vampire and he had taken quite a liking to me. I never leaned his name, but when James had caught my scent, he was prepared to play the very same game that he had played with Bella with me. In order to save my life, that another vampire bit me in hopes of saving me from James and he also helped me escape that Asylum while I was changing." She finished up sadly. "Unfortunately, I was of no further value to James and so he killed the heroic vampire in retribution for saving me life."

There was silence for a couple of moments before I spoke. "Wow, so James recognized you from when he saw you on the baseball field with the family?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and said, "In the video, he quoted that I'm the only one that got away from him and that in retribution, the Cullen's could have me while he got Bella." She paused. "I guess in the end, all he got was barbequed." She joked as if trying to lighten the mood. It happened to work be cause the rest of us in the car laughed until we finally sobered up about half way to Port Angeles.

I hesitantly turned to Rosalie, knowing that I needed to form a bond with her too since I had seen a lot of her human life for my self and was curious as to how exactly she became a vampire. There were just some things that my parents and I never discussed so that my siblings could have their privacy and to give them the chance to tell me themselves one day.

_However, I had to admit that it did feel good to be home..._

I turned my attention towards Rose, though I knew that she had a feeling on what I was going to be asking her. "Rosalie, I hope you don't mind, but I already know some of your story since I was around when you were human, but what I do not know is the more intimate details and how you became one of us." I admitted. "I was hoping that you would share that with me?

She took a shuttering breath in and nodded. I could tell that she had been through a lot of pain and I immediately recanted my question. "No, wait, Rose, forget it. It obviously wasn't anything that you wanted to hash back up and I don't want to be responsible for sending you into any flashbacks or breakdowns. I was just curious, so forget it."

Rosalie frantically shook her head. "No," she spoke with conviction coating her voice as she pulled the car into the outlet mall's parking lot and began rolling up the windows that no passers-by could hear what was being discussed inside of the car. She turned around in her seat to look at him. "I think that it helps the more I speak about it.

I nodded and prodded her to start from the beginning as we sat in the car in a parking space in front of the outlet mall.

"I need to warn you now, Tally, that this story doesn't have a happy ending. At least until Emmett came along and into my life." She paused. "You remember how different the world that we lived in compared to how everything is today. My human world was a much simpler place, as you remember. It was nineteen thirty-three and this time, three years after you had disappeared and in your place was Edward for those past three years. I guess he had just returned to the Cullen's in nineteen thirty, maybe days, weeks or even months after you were gone, I'm not sure. It's still a bit blurry to me on that part, though, I was always jealous of your family and your beauty. But by this time, I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." She stared out the driver's side window at the silver clouds, her expression far away.

"I remember, Rosalie. Your family and mine were some of the few lucky ones who were able to make it during the Great Depression." I reminded her.

She nodded before continuing her story. "My parents were thoroughly middle class though. However, we tried to hide it and I guess after your statement just now, we did a good job of hiding it." She smiled, shaking her head. "Anyway, my father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved, like you said Crystal."

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course, I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves."

I remembered as well and I also remembered that since I had to appear human, any food that I didn't eat, I gave to the children and their families who were starving in the streets rather than waste it. Mom and Dad would feed me at home instead and make many meals for those struggling folk. It was one of the reasons what everyone loved my family, even though they continued to shy away from both of my parents, so I made the deliveries since I didn't quiet have that same problem.

I shook myself out of that thought as I continued to listen to Rosalie's story. "It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order as if to appear more wealthy than we actually were. It was clear that I was both her first priority and their favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was more than more and tried to make it seem like they had money to burn. But they wanted more so that they had the funds to back everything up.. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them.

"My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. They weren't satisfied, but yes, I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Crystal. It only had gotten worse after you left and Edward arrived. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There are a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl name Vera. She married at just seventeen. She married a man my parents would have never considered for me – a carpenter. A year later, she had a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time that I'd ever truly felt jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time, as I'm sure you remember. I was the same age as Bella is now, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind..."

I could remember exactly the world that Rosalie was describing from being a part of it myself. Though, her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me if I hadn't lived it myself.

Rosalie sighed for and then when she spoke again, her voice was different, the wistfulness gone. "In Rochester, do you remember the Royal family – the Kings?" I searched my memory before nodding. She continued. "Well, Royce King owned the bank my father worked at and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll up my hair just to run over to the bank." She laughed without humor.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets and then those starte4d showing up along side the roses.

"My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him two months."

She paused thoughtfully. "We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too.

"There were lots of parties, dancing and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for a most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her." Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together and balled her fists at her side. I knew that the horror of it all was not far off. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of my family – because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. He face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow... I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

It was then that I noticed her face had gotten paler.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudible to human ears. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that specific night. I clung to it so hard... in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely..."

She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather... I didn't want to have to more the wedding indoors...

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"_Rose!"_ He yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"_Here's my Rose!' _Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. _'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'_

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

"He hand a new friend – the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"_What did I tell you, John,' _Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. _'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'_

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying."

"_It's hard to tell,' _he drawled slowly. _'She's all covered up.'_

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"_'Show him what you look like, Rose!' _He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain..." Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten Alice and I were there. I was sure my face was as white as hers under my human-like face. Unless it was green.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride.

"He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long...

"Your dad found me then. He'd smelled the blood and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and you either, Crystal and when you disappeared, Edward – who said that he was Esme's brother at the time staying with them. It had upset me that you were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But none of you mingled in society, so I'd only seen you all here and there on occasion.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me – because of the speed – it felt like I was flying. I remember being horrified that the pain didn't stop.

"Then, I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. The fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When your mom and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too.

"Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

"_'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' _Edward said. _'Rosalie Hale?'_" Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me."

"_' I couldn't just let her die,' _Carlisle said quietly. _'It was too much – too horrible, too much waste.'_

"_'I know,'_ Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"_'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' _ Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"_'Of course you couldn't,' _ Esme agreed.

"_'People die all the time,' _Edward reminded him in a hard voice. _'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend,' _he growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

"I didn't realize that it was almost over – that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"_'What are we going to do with her?' _Edward said disgustedly – or that's how it sounded to me, at least.

"Carlisle sighed. _'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'_

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone...

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me what I was again. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed to herself for a moment. "It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me – for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been … well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

She was thoughtful for a moment, and then she smiled at me, her expression suddenly triumphant.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as your dads," she told me. "Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly.

She understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was only almost as clean.

"I did murder five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them humans. But I was very careful not to spill their blood – I knew I wouldn't be bale to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, knowing what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end wore for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed me, when I caught up with him." She paused as realization crossed her features. "Oops – seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second.

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -" She broke off suddenly and she glanced up at me as I leaned forward in between the seats.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Rosalie. But at least you got Emmett out of this life and that has to count for something, right?" I asked.

She smiled affectionately, "yes, I guess you're right."

Alice then spoke up for the first time since before Rosalie's story. "Alright, you two. Enough sad! Let's get in there already and do some shopping!"

We both smiled at here as we grabbed our purses and wallets before heading inside.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope everyone appreciated a longer chapter as we saw the three new sisters getting closer! Any ideas on what's going to be coming up next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: ****Xo Bella Italiana oX**** or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
**_**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as an collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX Katara Melody Cullen . If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. –K, and B**

**Chapter 11**

**(Crystal's POV: The Mall)**

I smiled when we entered the shopping mall, I couldn't wait too see what kind of shopping stores this mall had. There were all a lot of people in the mall, but from what I could tell it was mostly teenagers.

"Where's the Hot Topic around here, Alice?" I asked Alice while stilling looking around at the different stores.

"Nope, we're not going to hot topic until later. Right now, were taking you to Victoria's Secret."She said excitedly as she practically bounced on the tips of her toes.

I couldn't help but smile at my new energized sister as I nodded my head and let her drag me into the designated store of her choice.

We walked into the store and I noticed immediately that everyone in the store seemed to stop whatever they were doing just to watch us as we entered and stopped to view the fabrics as we looked for something that we liked. They seemed to be in awe almost and though this attention should be something that I was used to by now, it never failed to make me blush slightly.

Seeing something of interest, Rosalie brought me over to a section where their seemed to be lace underwear. "I love the colors black, red, and midnight blue, Rose." I told her as I admired the fabrics.

"Crystal, I found something for you to try on it's a nice midnight blue Halter baby doll top, and I found some matching panties."Alice told me as she danced over to me happily, holding up the fabrics. I just smiled and took it from her.

I walked over to the dressing room, and found a room that was empty. I went inside and closed the door, and then started to undress myself.

Once I was undressed, I stepped into the fabrics as I tried it on, before I took a glance in the mirror and immediately thought that the underwear looked great especially the Halter top.

I turned around when I heard a knock close on the door. I walked over and flipped the switch on the lock as I opened it a little to see Alice holding out more underwear and some lacy lingerie. Without looking at it, I just took it from her and closed the door.

I undressed again, and began the process of trying on the different kinds of underwear that Alice brought over to me again.

_My gosh, it's like the never ending charade of underwear!_

When I was finished trying on just about the entire store, I redressed and walked out of the dressing room with everything in hand. I handed my chosen underwear and lingerie sets over to Alice and watched as she ran over to the cashier with Rose right behind her with more underwear in hand. I just followed after my new sisters, with a shake of my head. I knew that if Alice had a choice she would've bought everything in the whole damn mall.

I was just about to walk up to my energized sister when I saw a rack with different dresses, so I walked over to it and started going through the hangers until I came across a nice Crossover Back Maxi Dress, it came in four different colors.

I grabbed three different colors of the same dress, one in black, another in tan, and another in a pink.

"Hey, are you getting those?" Rose asked me from behind as she admired the dresses.

"Yes, I'm going to go looking for more dresses, so, do you mind holding them for me?"I asked her nicely. She just nodded her head and took the dresses from my hands.

I soon found another dress that was a Lace Insert Surplus, the sleeves had delicate lace insets. I found it gorgeous, and they even had it in black, navy night, red rally, and black with lace. I decided to buy all four of the different colors, like I did with the other dress.

"Here's another dress I saw that I knew you would love."Alice said as she came over to us with a lot of different bags in her tiny arms and one dress that fell down to the floor. It was black and it had a tie back in the back of the dress, holding it all together.

I smiled and took it from her, as I also noticed that the back was completely out. "Okay, how about we go and pay for these, and then we can head to another store." I suggested to the both of them. They silently smiled and followed me to the register.

We paid for my dresses with my credit card, and left the store with all three of us still grinning as we chatted.

"How, about we go too the Burberry store." Rose asked as she turned to Alice and me.

"Okay, because I need a new umbrella, a pair of rain boots, and a new jacket." I told her.

"Okay, Burberry it is."Alice said happily while dancing her way through the crowds of people, pulling me and Rose along by our arms as we trailed behind her. We walked our way up the stairs - or in our case, it looked like we're gliding across the air, but we aren't.

We made a turn and walked straight down and came face to face with the store Burberry. We entered the store and the same thing happened as Victoria secret everyone seemed to stop and stared at us.

I walked over to coats, while Rose made her way over too the shoes, and Alice made her way over to the dresses. I searched through all of the different kinds of coats when I finally came across a black leather coat that had fur on the sleeves, and neck line part. But this wasn't just any coat, it was a Shearling coat that cost over $2,795.00. I had two of these before, but they were in back in Texas with Jackson and Damien.

I grabbed the coat in my size and ran over to Alice and Rose. The two of them were standing next to each other and they seemed to be debating on what shoes and dresses to buy themselves.

I got their attention as I arrived next to Rose. "Hey guys! Look what I buying and you should definitely just buy pair of each." I told them, gesturing to first my jacket and then the items that seemed to have previously had their attentions.

Alice decided to buy five different pairs of ballet flats, and five different pairs of dresses, while Rosalie decided to buy six different pairs stilettos shoes, and six different pairs of dresses.

Alice also decided to get me just as many dresses as her, and rose decide to get me as many shoes as her but she got me wedge sandals, and three different pairs of rain boots.

"Who are those? Shearling coats?" Rose asked me.

I nodded my head and smiled proudly as I ran my fingers over the leather, admiring the feel of it against my finger tips. "I left mine at Jackson's house in Texas, so I decided to buy new ones for me to have at home, and I also got two brown and black umbrella's." I told her with an almost wistful tone to my voice.

"That's great, why don't we go pay for these things, and we can go grab you something to eat." Rose said to me.

I smiled at her gratefully, because I was beginning to feel hungry.

Rose, Alice and I went over to the register and paid for our things. I could tell that the cashier felt a little put off by us. I'm assuming she felt threatened by Rose, I sometimes feel as though Rose comes across mean to human females, but she doesn't mean to. So, I just smiled at her hoping to bring the human females nerves down a bit, where were jasper when you need him.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." The cashier told us happily. I think she was happy for us to be leaving but I didn't really care.

"Thank you, and the same to you."I told her as politely as I could.

I grabbed some bags, and so did Rose, and Alice. When we walked out of the store I saw Alice stop and her eyes started to glaze over which meant she was having a vision.

"Alice, what's wrong?"I asked her quickly.

"We have to go home; it seems that Bella has come to a conclusion that Victoria is letting someone else plan the attack on us."She told me quickly and walking at human pace. I looked to rose and saw her follow after Alice in a fast human speed, and I followed after them.

We hurried down the stairs of the mall, and down a long hallway and out of the entrance doors of the mall. We then began to run at a human pace towards the car, and rose unlocked the car included the trunk. We threw our bags into the trunk and I closed the trunk and jumped into the backseat of the car.

**A/N:**** Uh oh! What's going on with Bella? Any ideas? What will everyone's reactions be to the news that they discover? I'd love to hear what you guys think will happen next! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
**_**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as an collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Katara Melody Cullen . If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – K, and B**

**Chapter 12  
****(Crystal's POV)**

We had just arrived home and Rose was just pulling down the long hidden driveway. When the car come to a stop, we all piled out of the car, and went into the house, and into the living room where we saw Bella, Edward, and someone that I didn't know talking to Jasper.

Jasper turned around when he heard my footsteps entering the living room. "Hello darling, how was your shopping trip with Alice and Rose?"Jasper asked me with a smile.

I smiled back as I replied. "Well, it was going great, but Alice had a vision. She saw Bella telling Edward that she thinks Victoria is behind these attacks, but she also has someone making the decisions for her."

Jasper's brows scrunched together in a serious look of concentration. "Why does she think that?"

I pursed my lips before I replied. "Well, I guess Edward had said something about how someone was using the holes in Alice's vision to keep her from seeing the newborns. And then she had mentioned something about the timing being too perfect and how careful Bella's theif was to make no contact, as if he knew Alice would see that. Bella thinks that he did know and that he was using those holes, too." I explained.

He began to nod slowly. "I guess she could be right. I mean, what are the odds that two different people not only know enough about Alice to do that, but also decided to do it at exactly the same time? It's not possible, so it has to be the same person, one person."

"Exactly," I agreed. "The one who is making the army is the same one who stole Bella's scent."

Just then, Bella, Edward and the Native American boy approached us, interrupting our conversation.

"Hello Bella and Edward." I said turning to them and then turned to the unknown person at looked at him questioningly.

It was then that Bella decided to make the introductions. "Jake this is Crystal, she's Carlisle and Esme's daughter and she's also Jasper's mate." She told him softly.

"Hi Jacob it's nice to meet you." I greeted him. "Are you one of the shape shifters that I met at the field yesterday?"

He just nodded his head, and looked slightly put off with all of the vampires in the house. "Yes, I'm one of the shape shifters, and you're the hybrid right?"He asked me with a grin.

I laughed lightly and said, "Yup, that's me; the hybrid."

I was about to say something else, but Jasper came up to me, and wrapped his left arm around my waist and used his right hand to hold my own gently."Darling, were going out to the woods, too see if we can mask Bella's scent with the stench of Jacob's more _unappealing_ odor."He told me trying not to offend the shape shifter. He did smell a little off to me, but it wasn't nearly as bad as they seemed to think. He smelled more like the woods with a hint of cedar and something a bit animalistic.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and nuzzled my head under his chin. "Okay, but hurry home, love. I wanted to spend some time with you later." I purred softly to him in his ear.

He leaned back slightly as he looked down at me with lust filled eyes, and I gave him a seductive smile. "I'll be back before you know it, darlin'."He said before roughly kissing me on my lips and then reluctantly released me to follow Bella, Edward, and Jacob out of the room.

I walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen to grab myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After spreading the condiments I made sure that I had the crust cut off on the sides because I always hated the crust. I even made one for Bella just in case she's hungry when she comes back here.

I pulled out a stool at the breakfast bar on the island in the kitchen and sat down on the chair before devouring my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hello, Lil sis." Emmett said happily when entered the kitchen and leaned his large muscular arms on the counter as he leaned on his elbows.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I asked him after swallowing one of the last pieces of my PB&J sandwich.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to play Guitar Hero with me."He asked me.

"Sure, but let me finish up this last piece." I told him. When he heard my answer he started to grin widely that I was afraid his face would stay in that position. "Okay, I'm done." I told him as I hopped down off of the stool. He then quickly picked up my plate for me and threw into the garbage before he grabbed my arm and raced me into the family room where the game station was already set up.

"Emmett, did you know I was 'going to say yes?" I asked him suspiciously with my hands on my hips and a brow quirked in his direction.

He just smiled and said, "No, but I was hoping that you would say yes to me. Rose never wants to play these kinds of games with me and neither does Alice." I just nodded and smiled and grabbed one of the guitar's that was on one of the stands.

"Okay, what song do you want to play first, sis?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh, let's play the song 'I Want to Rock & Roll' by KISS." I told him. He smiled at me and turned to the song, and we started to have a rock battle. I was laughing, because Emmett was trying so hard not to break the controls on his guitar.

I was swiftly moving the music and hitting all of the right notes on the song, and I had just beaten Emmett by thirty more points. So I had over 900 points and Emmett has 870. Emmett had a painful, crestfallen look upon his face, the same look a small boy has when he just found out his puppy had died or his favorite game had just been stolen.

"Emmett, are you okay?"I asked him softly.

"You beat me! How did you beat me? Did you cheat?" He asked me with a very serious and perplexed expression on his dimpled face.

I laughed as replied, "No, I'm just great at this game. Damien had a whole bunch of game stations and he made me play with him damn near every single day. At first I sucked really badly, but then I started to get better and better over time."

"Fine, you beat me. Let's play Mario's Super Kart." He told me, obviously eager to beat me at another game to regain his pride and build back up his ego.

I sighed loudly and gave him the guitar back and took the WII controller. "Fine, let's play, but I want to be Princess Peach." I told him.

"Okay, then I'm going to be Mario." He told me happily.

Emmett put in the game and sat beside me and we started to play the game for the next two hours. Emmett won against me once, and I won three times.

"Yes, I won again!" I shouted out loud.

"Well, I see someone has finally managed to beat you, Emmett." Rose said and entered the room with a Vogue magazine in her freshly manicured hands.

"Oh, Rose, you know no one can beat me. _Well, besides Crystal, over here._" He said loudly, but managed to mutter the last part.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." I sighed, rising to my feet. "If Jasper comes back looking for me, just send him up to my room." I told the both of them as Emmett collapsed onto the couch next to his mate. They said 'okay', and went back to their little conversation which will soon turn into a make out session.

I was on my way up the stairs when I heard, my mother call out my name. "Crystal, sweetie can you come here for a minute."

"Okay Mom." I called back to her, turning back as I walked back down the stairs to the second floor and into my Dad's study to see both of my parents in the office waiting for me. "You wanted me, mom?" I asked her, crossing my arms in front of me over my chest.

"Well sweetie, we wanted to tell you that your father and I bought you a new house as a home coming present." She told me happily. "It's actually a decent sized cabin that was on the property that we had fixed up and restored for you."

"This house is for you and Jasper, so you can use it when both of you want to be alone, and it's also for when you get married and decide you would like to have kids." My father said. "It will be good for you guys, especially Jasper so that he can get a break from the emotions in the house when he needs it. Also, it's usually better for newly mated couples to have some space during the first couple years of their mating. So we thought that this would be perfect."

"Really?" I was practically vibrating with excitement. "Thank you guys so much. I love you both!" I thanked them with excitement laced in my voice and a big smile stretched across my face.

"You're welcome, dear." Mom and dad said together. I gave them both hugs and ran out of my dad's study and up the stairs to the third floor and into my room.

I walked in to the closet and saw that all of my new clothes were already put away, most likely thanks to Alice. I grabbed a pair of my new black laced underwear with red ribbons going down the sides; the bra was also black but with a hint of red to it. I went through a whole bunch of clothes a finally found a dress that came to my thighs and there was slit on the right side.

I went into the bathroom, and took a nice hot shower, and washed my hair. I was done in no time, anxious for Jasper to get back. I quickly got dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top, forgoing a bra and left my hair down to air dry.

I made my way out of the bathroom and though I could sense him before I saw him, I noticed that Jasper had returned and he was lying on our bed. Jasper looked at me with wide eyes, onyx eyes and looked me up and down.

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips as I looked at him and glided to him in with a natural swing in my hips.

"Jazz, your back." I grinned.

"I sure am, darlin'." He said with a slight bit of roughness to his voice.

"I know you were only gone for a little while, but I still missed you so much." I told him and climbed on to the bed on top of him, straddling him with one leg on each side of his hips.

"I missed you too, baby." He said huskily as he ran his hands up and down my bare thighs.

I bent down and pressed a long and passionate kiss to his lips, making a soft moaning sound in my throat. The kiss soon became hot and heavy as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance as his hands ran over my hips and next thing I knew, I'm on my back with Jasper on top of me, holding one of my knees over his hip.

I looked up into Jasper's eyes when he finally released my lips so that I could breathe, even though it wasn't a necessity.

"Love, your eyes are really black." I pointed out softly as I ran my thumb gently under his eyes and over the black bruise-like flesh. "I know it's not from this make out session. I think you should go and feed, especially after having been around Bella for the last couple of hours."

"I'm not leaving you; I finally have you to myself." He said to me.

"I'll come with you." I relented. "I hate to see you hurting and I always wanted to go hunting with my mate. I heart that it's a very intimate experience." I smirked.

He grinned down at me and rolled us off of the bed, pulling me with him. "Okay, the family are going hunting tomorrow night so that they could be power up for the battle, so you, me, Bella and Edward will have the house to themselves." He told me.

_That reminded me..._

"Oh, Jasper! My parents got us a house since we're newly mated. It's also for whenever we would want to have kids in the future since it's a possibility with us. But they also told me that newly mated couples prefer to have their space during the first few years. So, let's stay there tomorrow night, please?" I told him.

He looked somewhat shocked, but smiled none the less. "Okay, darlin' we'll stay there tomorrow night, and that night will be the night I make love to you and claim you as my mate." He told me with so much love.

"It will be the most special night for me, my love." I told him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Come on, darlin', let's go hunt." He sighed, pressing his forehead to my own as his eyes roamed down my body. He pulled back and looked down at me. "Do you want to change or wear that outfit?" He asked me. I looked down at myself and decided to throw on some leggings underneath, a bra, a pair of sneakers, and a jacket.

When I was done, I walked over to Jasper and he startled me as he grabbed my arm, throwing me over his shoulder and onto his back before jumping out of our bedroom window and landing on the ground gracefully, all in a matter of seconds. He then placed me back onto my feet and tenderly took my hand in his and we ran into the woods, with a smile gracing both of our faces.

We finally stopped in the deeper part of the woods, were Jasper stood beside me. I could tell he was listening for any signs of some wildlife. Jasper soon lost himself to the hunt and started to run towards a herd of deer's and I was following closely behind him, but not too closely since I didn't want to disturb him from his hunt.

Jasper gracefully jumped one of the deer's and bit into its neck and started drink from it, but he soon stopped and looked up at me and motioned me forward. "Come here darling, let's share this one."He heavenly purred to me. I smiled and walked to him, and took his hand, bending down I looked at the deer in front of me and back at Jasper and he smiled at me telling me to drink. I bent my head down and bit into the deer's neck and sucked the sweet ambrosia out of the animal's veins. I couldn't help, but let the sounds of my moan escape from my throat at the taste of the blood. I could hear Jasper purring loudly beside me while nuzzling his head into my neck and kissing it lightly. If he were anyone else, he wouldn't have made it anywhere near me and my prey, but with him being my mate, I didn't feel he was a threat to me or my prey and knew that I could never harm him even if I had to.

When I was done with the deer, I lifted my head back up and kissed Jasper hard on the mouth, letting the taste of my meal graze against his tongue.

Finally he pulled, back with his hands cupping my jaw. "That was hot darlin'. Are you still thirsty or do you want to go back home?" He asked me.

I nuzzled my head into his neck. "Are you full?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I hummed in contentment before I spoke. "Alright, then let's go home. I want to go lay in bed while you hold me."

"Sounds perfect." He smiled and scooped me up tightly into his arms and ran us back home.

By the time we got there and into my room, I changed into my pj's and lay contently on bed and cuddled with Jasper until I finally fell asleep.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think of the chapter? We were trying to show Crystal bonding with the family throughout the last few chapters, giving her a chance to get to know her new siblings and mate that she had just met. Any idea's on what will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Katara Melody Cullen**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -__**  
**_**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	14. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

******A/N: ******** WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! ********For those of you who are under the age of 18, you should not read after the warning about 2/3 of the way through this chapter!**

******This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

******Chapter 13  
********(Jasper's POV)**

**Crystal and I entered my study, fully sated after our hunt. **

**I made my way over to the sofa and collapsed onto the soft teal cushions, watching as Crystal began to walk around the large room, studying the items and countless books displayed everywhere. She stopped in front of my old rifle, which was safely displayed inside of a glass case on one of my many book shelves and ran her fingertips lightly over the case. **

**"****What was it like?" She asked suddenly as she studied the gun before looking back over at me expectantly. **

**"****What was what like?" I asked, scrunching my brows in confusion. **

**"****The wars," she answered simply, but with a sense of caution in her tone. It was then that I knew which wars she meant, and it had nothing to do with my human life. **

**I swallowed thickly and straightened uncomfortably in my seat. This subject has always been a touchy one for me and I had no idea exactly how much Crystal has been told about me and my past. **

**_'Well, now's as good of a time as any, I guess...'_**

**"****How much of my story has Carlisle and Esme told you?" I asked her bluntly. **

**She looked thoughtful for a moment as she pursed her lips and wandered around, running her fingertips absentmindedly over the wooden book shelves. "Just the basics, really, about how you were changed when you were in the American Civil War as a Major in Texas and was captured by Maria and her two sisters where you were changed and partook in the Southern Wars as Maria's second for many years." She answered, her eyes not meeting mine as they followed her fingers. "Other than that, everything I've heard was from other vampires that I've met when I was living in Texas with Damien and Jackson. I don't know exactly how much is true and which are just exaggerated rumors." She reached the end of the shelf and walked the seven steps to the couch where I sat and took a seat next to me. "Will you tell me your story?" She asked. **

**I sighed. "It's not at all a happy story by any means. I am ashamed of everything I've done and I can understand - whether we are mates or not - if you don't want me anymore after you hear the gruesome truth. But you deserve to hear this from me before we get any more involved with each other."**

**She reached over and took my hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Jasper, I don't care about the things you did in the past. I only care about the kind of person you are now. The kind, amazing, thoughtful man that you are today." She said tentatively and bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I might not have been in the wars, but I have done my fair share of killing these past eighty years. I might have had a reason to kill all those that died by my hand, but it doesn't mean that I take pride in taking someone's life. You don't judge me for my past, so who am I to judge you for yours?"**

**I smiled a small, grateful smile and ran my thumb over her knuckles, watching my thumb ghost over her skin as I began. "I am the oldest one in the family aside from Carlisle; I am about 150 years old, give or take. **

**"****When I was seventeen, I lied about my age and enlisted in the army. I looked older than I was and was considered to be very charismatic, so there were no questions and I was able to enter the ranks easily where I quickly rose through them over the next couple years. By the time I was twenty, I was given the position of Major. I was the youngest one in the Texas Calvary and earned that title well. **

"We were evacuation a town of women and children in Galveston. I had stayed behind and did one last lap of the city, making sure that I didn't miss anyone. When I was satisfied, I began my track to catch up with the rest of my men.

"About a mile from Galveston, I discovered three women on the side of the road and like a good soldier, I offered them my aid. I thought that they might have been stragglers from the group we had just evacuated. As I approached them, I realized that they were all stunningly beautiful. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a Hispanic woman. I hopped off my horse and approached them, bowing to them in greeting. Their beauty stunned me into silence."

**...Flashback...**

"___He's speechless!" The brunette giggled._

___The blonde leaned forward, smelling the air around us. "Mmm…lovely." She sighed referring to what I now know was my scent. She opened her eyes and they were pitch black._

"___Patience, Nettie." The Hispanic woman scolded her, putting her hand on her shoulder as she looked to be inspecting me from a distance. "Concentrate." She whispered._

"___He's young, strong…and an officer too!" The brunette remarked._

"___But don't you sense it? There's something else there too." The Hispanic woman told them. "I want to keep this one." She smirked._

"___Then you better do it Maria." Nettie said. "I can never stop once I've started." She ended in a whisper._

"___Very well Lucy, take Nettie hunting. I don't want to have to watch my back while I'm trying to concentrate." Maria told them._

___The two seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving me alone with Maria. At this point, I was a little frightened, but I held my ground. I was not accustomed to having to fear women. I was raised to protect them._

"___What's your name, soldier?" Maria asked, bringing me out of my shocked state._

"___Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I answered politely._

"___I hope you survive, Jasper." She said as she approached me. "You may be of great use to me."_

___She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss me. At the last second she struck; biting into my neck. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the pain was Maria's smile._

_**...End Flashback...**_

_"__I woke up three days later in an old barn. From there, Maria introduced herself and her two sister's as Nettie (the blonde) and Lucy (the brunette). They explained to me what I was and about the wars that were going on in the south under the human's radar." I explained before stopping and looking up at her. "Have you ever been told how the wars started?"_

_She shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, I know what they are, but not the history of them."_

_I nodded and began to explain. "It all started when vampires began to realize that if a few vampires were to claim a specific territory, or city, that they would be able to feed more often and not risk being discovered as opposed to many vampires feeding in that city."_

_She nodded. "Makes sense."_

_I nodded, as well. "I agree. Anyway, a vampire named Benito came up with the easiest way to accomplish this. He created a bunch of vampires and used them to fight his battles in his place and protect his territory. In return, they were given permission to feed on his territory. After the newborns lost their strength and speed after their first year, they would be destroyed and he would start again with a new batch of newborns. Benito won his territory and began expanding very quickly. Others learned his technique for winning and began to follow his example and create their own armies, thus, how the Vampire Wars began."_

_"__Maria was starting her own army at this point." Crystal stated. _

_Even though it wasn't a question, I still nodded my head. "Yes. She was very good. I was her first soldier, aside from his sisters. She created nine more after me. She trained us herself. I was very good. I never lost a battle, even to this day. I was the fastest, strongest, and most lethal of the bunch. She began to show favoritism towards me, which made the others jealous. At this time they were all men and they would constantly attack me out of jealousy. I was almost always fighting to defend myself, resulting in Maria always having to make more newborns. However, rather than punishing me for this, she would reward me often."_

_"__What kinds of rewards?" Crystal asked. _

_I sighed. "It varied, depending on how pleased she was. It was usually extra feeding privileges, a particularly sweet smelling human, or sex." I mumbled. _

_"__Oh." She sighed. "Okay, I was just curious." _

_I looked at her sympathetically. I knew it was the sex that bothered her the most. "I'm sorry, darlin'."_

_She shook her head and gave me a sad smile. "It's okay; it was before I was even born, before my parents even knew each other. I just hate the thought that you were with anyone else." She let out a breath and looked down into her lap for a moment before looking back up at me. "Continue with your story?"_

_"Sure. Anyways, the others became jealous and frequently tried to pick a fight with me. I ended up killing them often. Though Maria was agitated that she had to create new soldiers, she still was pleased with my abilities. After she learned of my gift, she became even more ecstatic._

"Once my newborn year was up, we discovered that instead of my speed and strength waning like the rest, it only increased. Maria was thrilled and ended up making me her second in command. I was put in charge of creating new soldiers, training them to fight, keeping them calm and focused with my gift, dealing out the punishments, and destroying them once their year mark was up.

"As the years past, I helped Maria and her sisters expand their territory. Our army was well trained and with my experience in the art of war and Maria's leadership, we were unbeatable. But Maria got greedy and her sisters were becoming jealous and tired of Maria. They began to show signs that they were going to turn on Maria and I in their emotions. So we destroyed them before they had the chance."

"Years decades went by and at this time, our territory was the largest in the south. I had a Captain named Peter helping me. He was in charge of watching the newborns. He called it 'babysitting duty.' He was the only one I ever let my guard down around. It took him awhile to get past my tough and uncaring demeanor, but that silly fucker managed it." I laughed to myself remembering his antics and persistence.

"One day, it we were ordered to dispatch all the newborns that were at their one year mark. Peter was acting strange and his emotions were all over the place. He kept trying to convince me that some of them had potential and didn't need to be destroyed. I told him no, that Maria said that ___all _of them needed to be killed. He was getting more and more distraught and worn out the further we went down the list. Finally, I called forth a newborn woman named Charlotte and his emotions went haywire. He was furious. I couldn't understand it until he looked at her when she came into view. It was pure love. An emotion I hadn't felt in decades. It made me realize that what Maria and I had wasn't real. They were mates and had been hiding it from everyone, and with good reason. Maria didn't allow mated vampires in her army. If they were discovered, both of them would be destroyed.

"Peter screamed at her to run and she took off. I looked at him still puzzled and he stood there ready to take me on if I was to chase after her. I ended up telling him to just run. That I would tell Maria that they escaped. I could feel his gratitude and familial love for me. I was punished severely for their escape.

"It was after this that my depression started. It got so bad that my mind ended up creating an alter ego in order to cope. Peter calls it my Major mode. He is the Major of the Southern Armies. The one the legends speak about. If you ever meet him, whom I have no doubt that you will, he won't hurt you. Just be respectful and submissive. He is a very dominant man and demands respect from all of those around him. He is cold, calculating, and ruthless. Maria gave him the nickname, 'the God of War'.

"Five years passed since I let Peter and Char escape. I can't tell you how many times during those years that I contemplated suicide. Letting myself get destroyed in one of the many battles, fueling the newborn's emotions so they would attack and kill me, tossing myself into a fire...even Maria's patience was wearing thin by then. I began to feel the same emotions I felt from Nettie and Lucy right before they turned on us. I knew I either had to destroy her first or be prepared to die. I had tried talking to her about what was bothering me but she wasn't at all sympathetic to my conundrum. I realized then that she never loved me. I was only her puppet and she pulled the strings." I could feel my voice begin to shake as I relived my past with each word I spoke. Crystal wrapped her arms around me and held me close as I continued with the rest of my story.

"I was on my way back from hunting one night when I smelled Peter's scent nearby. He showed up and went on to tell me that Maria lied to all of us. That there is a better way to live up in the north, that vampires lived among the humans without their knowledge and didn't fight for territory. That they had run into many of our kind and it didn't end in a fight. Needless to say I was shocked and in that same conversation agreed to leave with Peter. We met up with Charlotte the next town up and they took me to their home in Montana."

"More years passed and my depression became worse. I couldn't understand it until Peter realized that it was always at its worst after hunting. It turns out I could feel the emotions of my victims as I killed them and it brought on the depression. I tried to feed less but I would always end up getting so thirsty that I couldn't resist and would slaughter more than one human, bringing back the depression. A few months later, I decided to go out on my own for a while.

"More months past and I ended up in Philadelphia. It began to rain, so instead of staying out in the rain, I ducked into a diner as to not bring attention to myself. Once I was inside, I immediately smelled another vampire and my senses were on high alert. I watched as a little pixie like vampire hopped off her stood and bounced right up to me. Her emotions intrigued me. They were so pure and happy. 'You kept me waiting a long time,' she told me. I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said 'my apologies ma'am.' From there she went on to tell me about herself and that she could see the future. That we were going to be joining a family that fed on animals. At first I was a little skeptic because it didn't seem realistic. But watching her hunt and her golden eyes proved me wrong. I agreed to go with her and two years later, we showed up on the Cullen's doorstep and have been with them since." I finished.

I kept my gaze down and off her face, not wanting to see the revulsion and disgust in her expression. I was just waiting for her to run screaming and telling me that she didn't want to be with me anymore and to never speak to her again.

"Jasper?" Silence. "Baby, look at me. Please?" She begged.

Sighing, I hesitantly looked up at her and what I saw shocked me. She was radiating pride, adoration, and…love? It was written all over her face as well as her emotions.

"How?" I asked amazed.

"You didn't know any better, Jasper. You were forced into your transformation by someone who fed you lies and used you for her own needs. You didn't know she was lying to you and that there was another way to live. Your strength amazes me and the fact that you overcame all that and ended up being the man you are today fills me with pride that I have you as my mate." She expressed sincerely with so much love and devotion in her eyes.

I crushed my lips to hers and opened the flood gates to my emotions, letting her feel how happy, amazed, grateful, and in love I am with her. Yes, I said it. ___Love._******I love Crystalline Cullen.**

She pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"Yes." I nodded with a smile. "I love you, Crystal."

A heartbreakingly beautiful smile lit up her face. "I love you too, Jasper. I have since the first time I saw you. Before that, I knew that I cared about you, because even though I never met you, I thought of you as a member of my family, but I didn't know what kind of love until I saw you that day in the woods. Until I met you, I didn't believe in love at first sight."

My eyes filled with venom. I have never had someone love me so completely before. It was such a fulfilling feeling. I slowly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for everything. I've never had someone accept all of me before and love me for who I am. You are truly my other half in every way." I told her with my forehead against hers.

She smiled and pecked my lips again. "I will always accept you. Never be afraid to tell me ___anything. _I could never judge you."

"I know that, now." I grinned and pressed my lips to hers once again, running my tongue over her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. She granted it and my tongue dove into her mouth as I ran my hands down the sides of her body with her fingers tangled into my honey blonde curls.

**WARNING: ****LEMON  
(For those of you who are under 18, you should stop reading here until the end of the lemon)**

Things began to get heated fast and as I trailed my lips feverishly down her neck and over the spot where I would soon mark her, she let out a moan.

"Bedroom." She managed to moan out.

I nodded and stood with her legs wrapped around my waist, my lips never ceasing as I continued to taste her skin and make my way to through the doorway leading to my bedroom, removing each other's clothes as we went, leaving us in only our undergarments.

She pushed me back with both hands onto my bed. "Open yourself up to me?"

I looked at her hesitantly. "Are-are you sure?"

She nodded her head and I could tell by her emotions that there was no trace of doubt. I took a deep breath in and as I let it out, I opened up my gift to her and let all of my emotions flow out of me. She smiled up at me and pulled me back in for a kiss with new yearning. My body ached for her in a way I never knew it could.

I began to plant soft lingering kisses down her neck, undoing the clasp on her bra as I went. She gasped as I freed them from their confines and helped her remove it down her arms, and then laid her back down. Her nipples were raised and erect and she encouraged me further with her gasps and moans as I massaged her breasts. I slowly squeezed them, cupping them.

She let out a sigh as my mouth found her nipples, caressing them gently with my tongue. Her thighs clenched together and she arched her back instinctively. She wrapped her legs around me and pushed her heat up, grinding into my hardness, enticing a moan from us both, these sensations so yearned for and yet so new to us both as they electrified our bodies. Thank you mating bond…It was always said that no sex from anyone anywhere could ever compare to that from your mate. I am now a firm believer!

I let my tongue continue to tease and torment her breasts, one at the time. She was squirming under me, all of this completely new to her, regardless.

My hands began to slide up her thighs, gently squeezing her soft skin, stroking my way upwards and slipping between them towards her innocence. She looked deep into my eyes, her pupils dilated. She slowly spread her legs outward for me as my fingers explored her as of yet undiscovered intimacies. God, she was so wet! I groaned in excitement as my fingers softly probed. The heal of my hand applied the exact amount of pressure required and her back arched a little as her breath quickened. She moaned as I massaged her, stroking her thighs, and then returning to her sensitive clit.

I moved back up from her breasts to her face, looking at her. She was so beautiful and the reality is so much better than any of my fantasies that I have had since the day I met her. I was completely engrossed in her, totally spellbound. Every time I touched her, she reacted as though it was the first time and it turned me on so hopelessly. Her hands began to explore my body, over passing my sensitive waist. Her arousal was so strong and driving me further. I grinned at her, stopping to move down her body and caressing her silky skin with my fingertips.

"I have to taste you." I whispered, my lips lightly touching her skin all the way down.

She lifted her head slightly and watched as I positioned my shoulders between her thighs. I slowly set about her thighs with my mouth and my fingers returned to her pussy. I kissed her thigh up to where it joined her hip and then slowly moved across until my teeth were nipping at the delicate fabric of her lace booty shorts. My fingers were inside them in an instant and I began to pull them down her legs. Her body was trembling with anticipation and expectation, coated with lust and excitement. She let her head fall back and let out a sigh, closing her eyes.

I watched her bite her lip as my tongue flicked back and forth over her clit with wide circular motions, feeling her pleasure as if it was my own. These are the times where I loved my gift. Waves of pleasure washed through us both, increasing as new sensations began to take over. Everything just felt so right. I was gentle, yet determined and intermittently forceful and rough. She relaxed her body and touched her body and her breasts. My hands slowly drifted up her body and took her breasts. We both began to moan, me against her clit, as the feelings became overwhelming. Slowly, but surely, the pulsating tremor shifted to a roaring throb. Then it hit. Our first orgasm, she screamed as her body shook and convulsed with sheer ecstasy. I held her close with one hand as I let out a loud groan, coming in my other hand as I began to stroke myself, catching everything that came out. I continued to hold her until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal as I licked and cleaned her with my tongue. She tasted heavenly.

I grabbed a towel from the laundry bin next to the bed and cleaned myself off, then kissed my way up her body, already hard again and ready to go. I made it up to her lips and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on my tongue. She moaned into my mouth and shocked me as she flipped me us over, making her way down my body.

It came as some surprise when I felt her mouth close around my cock. Her tongue swept around the base of the tip and her fingers continued to stroke my shaft. I gripped the sheets, groaning, when her other hand reached down and grabbed my balls, playing with them as she bobbed up and down my dick. After enjoying the wonderful attention she was giving to me, I stopped her. I pulled her back up my body, then flipped us over and cupped her face with both of my hands.

"I really want to make love to you, darlin'." I said placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She deepened the kiss and I felt her begin to push down my sweat pants along with my boxers. I pulled back to look at her and she bit her lip. God, she was unbelievably sexy. I had to have her and I needed her now. I crashed my lips to her wildly as we lost ourselves in the moment. I took myself in my hand and slowly swept myself over her clit.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" I whispered in her ear.

She responded nervously by nodding and moaning when I pushed myself inside her. She was tight and I knew it was uncomfortable for her. I looked at her face and noticed that her eyes were closed tightly and she was holding her breath. I knew that I was very well endowed, even for a vampire, so I knew that until I broke through and she got comfortable that this was not going to be very pleasant.

"Relax Tally, please baby? I won't hurt you, I promise." I whispered again. "Would you like me to take away some of the pain?" She hesitantly nodded. I reached out with my gift and took away as much of the actual pain as I could and pushed lust and desire towards her, leaving her with a pleasurable pain.

When she exhaled, I pushed myself in deeper, breaking through her hymen. She cried out in pleasure and pain as a tear of venom fell from her right eye. I kissed it away, holding still as I let her adjust to my size as I was fully sheathed inside her heat. After a few moments, I felt her pain completely dissipate and she bucked her hips showing that she was ready.

I slowly pulled out until only the tip was left inside of her and I thrust back inside to the hilt.

"Ugh, Jasper!" Crystalline trembled and clung to my body as I began to slowly move in and out of her.

Good God, I have never felt anything like this. It was wonderful, I couldn't even describe it! I could feel our mating bond solidifying and all that was needed now was our releases and our marks.

Our hands moved all over each other's bodies and placed wet kisses anywhere we could reach. We were truly making love, not just fucking; something that I have never done before. The emotions being passed back and forth between each other was enough to bring any one to their knees. God, what pleasure could make me abandon every vestige of dignity and restraint and make me throw myself upon her, desperate to continue with the onslaught to her body.

I began to pick up the pace a little bit, pushing myself deeper inside of her and filling her more with each gentle thrust, not having to hold back because of her vampirism. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist, both of us moaning at the new angle that allowed me to go deeper. She turned side to side as I felt her walls begin to flutter around me. I continued to move faster, breathing heavily on her neck, kissing her skin and squeezing her breast in my hand. I lifted myself onto my hands and looked down at my mate. Her face was filled with desire and sexual pleasure. I slipped my hand around her waist and flipped us both over.

Crystal opened her eyes and sat herself across me; slowly sinking onto me and letting her head fall back. Her own fingers began pleasuring her breasts. I watched and felt myself hurtling towards release, but I refused to cum until my mate does. I am a gentleman after all.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder and she screamed out as I raised my hips, thrusting myself deeper into her. I was breathless, panting and in pain from needing the release that I was holding back, but it all felt so wonderful.

I sat up, taking her nipple into my mouth as my fingers slipped between her lips and over her clit as I helped her near her release. She rocked with abandon as my fingers continued to circle her while I bit lightly on her other nipple. I couldn't hold out much longer, but I wanted to make this last as long and as pleasurable as possible. The sight of her riding me, knowing I was her first, it was too much.

Between my gift and my ministrations, I knew it was too much for her as well. Her walls immediately clamped down on my dick as she screamed her release as her fangs grew from her gums and she leaned down and bit onto my pulse point, marking me as hers for all eternity.

As soon as her teeth made it all the way through, an enormous amount of pleasure shot through me, throwing me over the edge so fast, I couldn't have held off even if I wanted to. Never have I felt something this amazing before in all of my existence. I never knew I could even feel this way; so full of love, lust, euphoria, adoration, desire and happiness…

I roared my release, my fangs growing from my gums as I bit into her pulse point and released my mating venom. She began convulsing as the bite took her over the edge again, squeezing down on me tighter and bringing my release to another level. I growled into her neck as this happened and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head in pure and utter bliss.

I finally released myself from her neck, pulling back and leaned my forehead on her shoulder, panting as I tried to catch my unneeded breath as she did the same, still staying buried inside of her. I held her tightly so she couldn't move, just for a minute. I needed to feel her to ensure that this was all real and not another fantasy. Then again, no fantasy could instill this much love and bliss.

**END LEMON**

Minutes passed and finally I was able to pick up my head and looked at my angel. She was absolutely glowing as she gave me a loving smile. I leaned up and kissed her soft pink lips.

"I love you." I whispered against her mouth.

"As I love you******." **She replied pulling back. "I'll never forget this moment, even if I live until the end of time."

I smiled up at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked so beautiful after making love. "As will I." I agreed, sending her a strong bust of love.

* * *

******A/N:******** So, what did everyone think of this extra long chapter?! All of it was between Jasper and Crystalline, so I hope everyone liked the interaction! I did take some of this chapter from my other story ********Dhampir********, but molded it to fit this story. I don't know about you, but when you write as many Jasper stories as I do, there is only so many ways you can write Jasper's story, lol! Either way, I hope everyone liked it! Any ideas on what will happen next?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Katara Melody Cullen**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
___- Bellisma -_**__****  
********Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** I just wanted to say sorry for updating this chapter late, I've been very busy with doctor's appointments, and I've been trying to get better grades on math test, god knows I suck at math so much, when I was in high school I was so happy that once I get too college I didn't have to take math but I was entirely wrong. I wish my parents would have told me that once I had graduated out of high school in 2010. Any I hope you enjoy this chapter. -K**

**A/N: **** WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! If you are under 18, do not read past the warning within the chapter!**

**This story is written as an collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX Katara Melody Cullen . If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. –K, and B**

**Chapter 14**

**(Crystal's POV)**

I had just awoken from my deep sleep, after going countless hours of making love, and having sex. I never knew that lovemaking could feel so good. I mean, my friends have told me about their sex lives, but to experience it myself was very pleasurable.

I looked to the side of me to see Jasper staring at me with so much love in his eyes that I still couldn't believe he was mine.

I smiled at him, and gave him a small peck on the lips, and muttered out "Good morning."

He only responded back to me with a more passionate kiss on my mouth. "How are you feeling, darlin'?" He asked me with worry laced in his voice.

I smiled and replied, "I feel just wonderful, Jazz."

He smirked and just nodded his head. "Come on, babe, let's go get you some food." He said while getting out of bed and throwing on a long sleeves shirt, and jeans.

"I'll meet you downstairs, love. I just want to take a quick shower first." I told him, though I wasn't too anxious to wash off our mixed scents, but I didn't want to flaunt our mating in front of my parents. They were still easing into having their daughter back home and I wanted to show them respect, at least until they got used to the idea.

Jasper just nodded to me, obviously understanding my thought process, and left the room without another word.

I pushed the covers off of my naked body, and walked into his bathroom, and took a nice quick shower and I also washed my hair too. When I was done, I quickly made my way into my room through our connected bathroom, and went into my closet and changed into a nice pink halter sundress that flowed down to my knees.

I didn't even bother putting shoes on. Instead, I just went bare footed. When I was finished getting dressed, I walked over to my vanity and sat down and blow dried my hair to make my curls bounce too it's normal tight self. I didn't even bother to put lip-gloss on, I just left my appearance the way it was.

I looked myself over in the mirror, and smiled to myself and head out of my room, and down to kitchen where apparently everyone was gathered, which was weird, because they don't eat.

"Good morning everyone." I said with big bright smile. I could tell by the way Emmett was grinning he knew that Jasper and I had sex.

_He probably smelled it on Jasper since he hasn't gotten the chance to use the shower, yet. Damnit!_

"Well look whose glowing, and has the smile of a person who has finally gotten laid." He said out loud.

I glared over at him, and muttered, "At least I'm getting some."

I heard someone snickering and saw Rosalie, Alice both trying to hide their giggles by holding a hand to their mouths.

"Wow, and apparently it makes her also have very smart mouth, too." Emmett replied back. "And for the record, I am too getting laid." He said with a grin.

I looked at him, and saw my parents looking at me. "Can we not talk about my recent sex life please, especially in front of my parents?" I told him with embarrassment.

Emmett mouthed the word 'Oh' as if just realizing what he said and immediately stopped talking. I knew that if he were human, he would have been blushing.

"Come and eat, darlin. I made you some French toast, with eggs, and some fruit." Jasper said to me while placing a plate of food on the table in an attempt to take the focus off of our sex life.

I moved over to Emmett and pushed him off the seat he was sitting on, and sat in his place.

"Hey, that was not very nice, sis." He grumbles out hurtfully.

"Neither is making fun of my sex life." I told him harshly, but smirked at him so that he knew that I was only teasing. He stood up and pouted at me, but I just rolled my eyes at his childish manner.

I took a bite out of the food Jasper prepared for me, and chewed it slowly, reveling in the taste; it very satisfying.

"Hmm, Jasper, this is so good! You have to cook for me more often! Maybe you can cook on some days, and mom can cook on the other days." I said happily with a smile. I could hear my mom, Jasper, and my dad laugh.

"Sure, I can see what I can do." He told me with a wink.

"Oh, by the way, we're going hunting tonight to prepare for the battle, so Edward and Bella are going to be here alone, and I wanted to show you guys your cottage." My mother said.

I looked at her and nodded finishing the last of my fruit. "I can't wait to see it, mommy." I told her, smiling sweetly.

She smiled widely at me and went into the living room with everyone else, besides Jasper.

"Jazz, thank you for the meal." I told him.

He smiled at me and gave me a long kiss on my lips. "Don't worry, darlin. You can thank me tonight in other ways." He said quietly and winked with a knowing smile. I smiled up at him, at the same time; I was blushing.

Jasper grabbed my plate when I was finished and placed inside of the dishwasher, and took my hand in his and we walked into the living room together. When were inside of the living room, I saw Alice dancing her way towards us with a wide smile on her face. She had one of her hands stretched out for me to take and in the other hand she had a blindfold. I took her hand and she hand Jasper the blindfold so that he could tie it around my eyes so that I couldn't see.

"Don't worry, Tally, I won't let you fall." Alice's bell-toned voice said.

I knew she wouldn't let me fall, and I'm _pretty sure_ Emmett wouldn't either. I hoped not, at least.

"I know you won't, Alice. I trust you with my life. Just like everyone else. And Emmett, wipe that stupid grin off of your face." I said gently to her, while using a more stern voice on Emmett.

"You're really no fun, sis." Emmett said sadly, but soon started smiling again.

"I'm just not a fan of getting hurt." I countered with narrowed eyes, though he could see by the spark that I was only teasing, just as he was.

"Time to show you the house, darlin." Jasper said to me, while grabbing a hold of the hand that was unoccupied.

I felt my feet moving out of the patio doors, and onto the solid ground, and then I could feel myself being tugged towards the forest. The only reason I knew we were heading into the forest was because of the smell of trees, and the chirping of birds, and the sound of squirrels making there way up the trees.

I, then, heard the sound of running water and knew we were passing a stream; it took about twelve minutes to finally come to our destination.

"Okay Tally, I'm going to take off the blind fold so keep your eyes close until I tell you too open them." Alice told me happily, with excitement etched into her bell-like voice.

When I felt the tug of the blindfold untying, I closed my eyes.

"Okay, you can open them now." She said with so much excitement that I'm pretty sure she was bouncing up and down.

I slowly opened my eyes, and came face to face with a beautiful house, that sort of looked similar to our main house but in a smaller version. I couldn't believe my eyes, the cottage was a gorgeous. The house had walls of French limestone's and teak windows

I couldn't believe my mom and dad this and with the rest of my siblings help.

I looked at Alice, then my parents, then Rosalie, and Emmett, and last, but certainly not least, my Jasper, my mate, and they were all smiling at me with happiness.

"Come on lets go take a tour of your home."Alice says while pulling me forward into the house.

The instead of the house being reflected on only me, it was a mixture between Jasper and mine taste. The walls were painted a nice beige color, and there were pictures of my parents and I on the walls hanging up, and then there were separate pictures of Jasper and I graduation day. It was already so perfect!

Walking into the living room, I noticed a gorgeous fireplace, and a nice white fur rug in front of the fireplace. The couches were a creamy white color, with decorative pillows on it. On the far right, there were sliding doors that lead outside onto the patio.

"Come on, you two, we still have the kitchen to check out, you can check out the rest of the house later."Alice told us both with so much excitement.

I just nodded and followed her out of the living room and into the kitchen.

When we walked into the kitchen, I noticed that this kitchen was chef's dream kitchen. The counter top was marbled, the stove was big, and the fridge looked like it could fit a ton of food into it. Their was an oven, and wine bar. It was fabulous to say the least. The house was perfect and I wouldn't change a thing, even if I was asked to.

"I love it, Alice, Mom, and Dad. Thank you so much." I said with tears in my eyes. They smiled at me and all three of them gave me hugs.

"Thank You, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice, we will cherish this house always." Jasper said next to me, while hugging me close to him.

"You're welcome Jasper, and Tally."Alice said happily.

"You're welcome, dear's."My mom said to the both of us.

My dad just smiled at Jasper and gave him a hand shake while giving me a kiss to my temple.

"Well, we're going to go hunting now, if you need anything your father and I have our cells on us." Mom told me kissing my cheek lightly and walking out of the house with my father.

"Have fun, and try not to destroy the house little sis." Emmett said with a huge catlike grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at his comment, and smacked him upside the head when he went past me to leave.

"I'll see you two tomorrow so go wild."Alice said with a wink, and dancing out of the the bedroom. I knew that they were gone when t he front door closed shut.

I looked at Jasper and noticed he was watching me with an intense look. I knew that look all to well, it was his lustful look, and the way he was projecting his feelings onto me I could feel lust and want for him growing more and more.

"Why don't we break in the new house, darlin."He said with a certain husk in his voice. I could feel myself melt right on the spot.

"Well, what are we waiting for, cowboy?" I said using my heavy southern accent.

The next thing I noticed, we were in our master bedroom, and I was entirely naked and Jasper was too and the next thing I knew I was being surround by eternal bliss and love.

**WARNING:**** LEMON  
If you are under the age of 18, you should not be reading this...**

"Well, what are we waiting for, cowboy?" I said using my heavy southern accent.

"I don't know," He whispered and smashed his lips to my own.

He leaned forward, causing me to fall backward on to my side before rolling on top of him. I continued kissing him, working my way down his chest and flat stomach, caressing him with my hands, feeling the hard, ropey muscles on his arms, torso and back as he leaned forward to kiss every bit of skin he could. I made sure to take note and kiss every bite and scar that he had so bravely earned before we met.

I looked up at him, smirking as I worked my way down his chest and flat stomach, caressing him with my hands until I was parallel with his groin and his briefs. They were bulging in front where his erection pressed against them, trying to escape.

I ran my hands over the fabric and then down his muscular legs before moving back up and pulling down his briefs. I gently took him in my hands, kissing the head before taking him in my mouth. He groaned out loud and wrapped his hands in my long hair that was fanning to the side as I serviced his length.

It wasn't too long before I felt him nearing his release, but before he could fall over the edge, he placed his hands on my forearms, pulling me back up his body.

I gave him a questioning look, tilting my head to one side, confused.

"I want to cum in you, my mate******.**" He answered my unspoken question.

I nodded, closing my eyes as he pushed my hair away from my face, continuing down the side of my neck, over my shoulder and down my spine to my rear. He reached up with his other hand, cupping my jaw and bringing me forward to kiss his lips, long and deep. Our tongues entwined and we both sighed with contentment before he reached up with the hand behind me to unhook my bra to remove it.

He slowly slid his hands underneath my hair at the back of my nape, letting his fingers follow the shape of my head and face while kissing my mouth again, sighing with contentment.

He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and ears and neck; behind my ears…everywhere. I was tingling all over thinking about all that I loved about him and the way he makes me feel. He was kissing me as if I were the most precious thing in the world.

I love him so much that I stumble for the words, therefore, I will use the words that he had once used for me when we were talking up in his study the day that we first got together; Jasper is my earthbound epiphany.

He flipped us so that I was on my back with him on top of me and worked his way down my neck and shoulders, lingering at the base of my throat, taking in my scent. He has so much self-control, while I was absolutely dripping between my legs.

Jasper's hands and fingers were everywhere touching; probing, lingering on my shoulders, on the small of my back and my rear. Rubbing and teasing; squeezing with his hands over the cotton of my boy shorts.

His mouth was kissing me in places that he knew that I loved, places where no normal human man would think to kiss before. He was paying special attention to my full breasts and engorged nipples, licking and sucking and kissing.

He gradually worked his way down until he was in-between my legs, kissing and caressing. Once there, he removed my boy shorts before he leaned back to study me with his warm golden eyes, wonderfully expressive eyes, the window to his kind and gentle soul.

I saw nothing but love there; love mixed with passion.

Jasper's manhood was standing at attention; my willing womanhood waiting for him.

He smiled and took one of my wrists that was resting on my stomach and kissed it. He then picked me up under my knees, moving one upward to my behind and ended on my lower back before arranging me so that my head was now resting on the pillow.

He lay down beside me and continued licking and sucking on my breasts with his tongue. I caressed his head and face with my hands while moaning and gasping with pleasure.

I pushed myself into his hand as he started stroking me, parting me to get at that special spot, making me gasp and pant and moan all louder, embarrassingly so. But I didn't care, because my moaning and squirming aroused my mate all the more; arousing me all the more. I could tell by his passionate kisses and how he would open his emotions to me, making me feel how I made him feel.

"Please," I moaned.

"Please what?" I could feel him smirking against my neck.

"Please, I want to come!"

"All in good time, my mate," He answered bringing me to the peak of an orgasm and stopping.

He moved down my body, licking and sucking and teasing while I lay there thrusting myself in his face, silently ordering him to lick harder.

My hands were above my head in my hair, rolling my head from side to side as the first orgasm washed over me. I breathed hard as I came down from my high, panting with each unneeded breath that I took.

I rolled over and got on my knees with my back to him. He knew how I wanted to proceed as he came up behind me pressed himself flush against me, entering me.

We both groaned at the feeling of filling and being filled by each other before making love against each other's bodies.

It wasn't long before I felt another orgasm starting to build inside of me. His lustful thrusts increased in speed and in power as he reached forward, playing with my clit.

I began bucking and panting and moaning as my second orgasm burned through me. I could feel Jasper begin to swell as he growled and came in me. Between him and his emotions, I followed quickly off the edge as I felt his long canines and mine extend before he bite into his mating mark, causing me in immediately cum again.

We were still thrusting, though we were slowing down drastically when he pulled them out, licking my neck to seal the mark before angling his own for me to bite, sending a shiver up his spine and another orgasm to shoot through him.

By the time I released and sealed his mark, I could feel him breathing in and out deeply against the back of my neck. We collapsed forward on the bed in each other's arms as we murmured declarations of love in to each other's ears before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think?! Do you like their cabin? What about the lemon?! Any idea's on what's going to happen next?! Review!**

**P.S.: I plan to post pictures of their house, but pretend it's a smaller version of it since it's a little big I plan on making them expand the cabin somewhere in the future. - K**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Katara Melody Cullen**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_**- Bellisma -**_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as an collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. –K, and B**

**Chapter 15**

**(Crystal's POV)**

It was the next day and Jasper and I had just finished making love in nearly every room in the house. I mean, I did sleep for two hours before we continued our love making.

I never knew a person could make love so many times in one day. But Jasper isn't just anyone, he's a vampire, and now I know why vampires seem to make a big deal about sex.

_My God, that man is insatiable..._

I am now basically sitting in the music room that my parents created for Jasper and I.

In the room, there was a black grand piano in the middle of the room, in the far right corner there was my collection of flutes and violins that I had learned to play when I was younger, and performed with for concerts. And in the left corner, there was Jasper's guitar standing up against the wall opposite wall. I decided for Christmas I would buy Jasper a new guitar, maybe autographed by a musician that he liked.

I walked over to the piano, taking a seat at the bench, and I began to play the song I wrote called 'It's Gonna Be Love'. I then began to sing to the music...

_It's gonna be me, baby!__  
__It's gonna be you, baby!__Time I've been patient for so long...__  
__How can I pretend to be so strong?__  
__Looking at you, baby__  
__Feeling it too, baby__  
__If I'm asking you to hold me tight__  
__Then it's gonna be all night__It's gonna be love__  
__It's gonna be great__  
__It's gonna be more than I can take__  
__It's gonna be free__  
__It's gonna be real__  
__It's gonna change everything I feel__  
__It's gonna be sad__  
__It's gonna be true__  
__It's gonna be me, baby__  
__It's gonna be you, baby__  
__It's gonna be__  
__It's gonna be love__Time am I restless or a fool?__  
__How can you pretend to be so cruel?__  
__Maybe it's me, baby__  
__Maybe it's true, baby__  
__Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of__  
__We've waited long enough__It's gonna be love__  
__It's gonna be great__  
__It's gonna be more than I can take__  
__It's gonna be free__  
__It's gonna be real__  
__It's gonna change everything I feel__  
__It's gonna be sad__  
__It's gonna be true__  
__It's gonna be all I want to do__  
__It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)__  
__It's gonna be you, baby__The sooner you let two hearts beat together__  
__The sooner you'll know this love is forever__  
__(It's gonna be love)__  
__Love needs time now or never__  
__(It's gonna be love)__  
__It's gonna be strong enough__It's gonna be love__  
__It's gonna be great__  
__It's gonna be more than I can take__  
__It's gonna be free__  
__It's gonna be real__  
__It's gonna change everything I feel__  
__It's gonna be sad__  
__It's gonna be true__  
__It's gonna be all I want to do__  
__It's gonna be hard__  
__It's gonna be tough__  
__It's gonna be more than just enough__  
__It's gonna be love__  
__Oh, it's gonna be love__It's gonna be sad__  
__It's gonna be true__  
__It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)__It's gonna be you, baby__  
__It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)__  
__It's gonna be you__  
__It's gonna be...(yeah)__  
__It's gonna be love_

When I was done singing, I could feel the presences of Jasper in the room, and looked behind me and saw him standing there with a smile on his face and he placed a hand gently on my shoulder. I smiled at him, and took the hand on my shoulder into my hand placing a loving kiss on it.

"Come on, darlin. Let's go hunting and then we can go back to the main house to meet up with the rest of the family." He told me.

I smiled and nodded my head since I did feel kind of thirsty. I stood up, and looked at Jasper with a wicked smile and said, "I'll race you."

He grinned at me and said cockily, "You're on, but what do I get when I win?"

"Well, if you win, you can get whatever you want, but not until the battle is over." I told him. "Consider it a reward." I winked and ran out of the music room, and out of the house.

I could hear Jasper catching up to me from behind and ran right past me. So, I decided to take a short cut to through the woods and that was over the river.

I jumped over the river and I jumped into the tree branches and started to jump from limb to limb like the ninja's on TV and in Japan.

When I finally came close to the clearing where the was a herd of deer grazing, I took in a deep breath as I tried seeing if I could catch Jasper's scent, but to no avail. However, I did catch the scent of a buck not too far from where I was.

I ran towards the scent of the buck, and when I got close enough, I crouched down into my pouncing position, and was just about to attack it when out of now where, Jasper ran towards it and pounced on it and bit into it's neck.

I pouted at him, and folded my arms in front of my chest, and was about to say something to him about stealing someone's meal when he motioned me forward with his hands. I walked over to him, and bent down in front of him and the buck. He looked at me and winked and motioned me to drink from the buck with him. I smiled at him and bent down and drank. I couldn't help but to let out a satisfied moan as the blood began dripping down my throat.

When I fully satisfied, I released the buck's throat, and looked at over at Jasper while running my tongue along my lips to make sure I got all of the blood.

I could hear Jasper groaning when he saw me licking my lips. I couldn't help to giggle at him as I thought to myself that that was payback for stealing my breakfast.

"You have some blood on your cheek, darlin." Jasper said huskily.

I met his gaze with my eyebrows rising and small smirk played on my lips. I knew what he was getting at, but I wasn't going to let him win this time.

"Oh really? And where would that be?" I asked him with a seductive edge to my tone.

He moved forward and moved his lips to my cheek, running his tongue gently across my skin, licking it lightly. I couldn't help but to shiver at the feeling of his cool moist tongue on my cheek, but I responded by pushing him back and standing up from the ground, and walking away without looking back. I could hear him grumbling to himself, and I couldn't help but to smile at myself.

_Payback._

He must have got the hint, because he immediately flitted to my side as I continued to walk. "I'm sorry for stealing your breakfast, darlin', but you can't just leave me here like this." Jasper said to me in a whine.

I looked at him and said, "I already forgave you. I was just playing with you, baby, and just to let you know, watching you hunt is _extremely _a turn on." I let out a dejected sigh as I reached forward and began to play idly with his fingers. "But we can't do anything like that at the moment, because I'm extremely sore right now from last night." I told him and gave him a kiss on his lips, as well as a wink, before walking around behind him and jumping up onto his back with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Now, Major, can you please carry me back to the main house? I really need to gather my weapons for the fight tomorrow. And don't worry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow... I promise." I whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around my legs to help me stay on. "Fine, but were going to change things up tomorrow night and the morning after tomorrow."He said out loud throwing a smirk over his shoulder at me.

"Okay, whatever you want." I waved him off. "Just hurry up!".

Jasper then proceed to run home at vampire speed.

By the time we got home, I could smell the rest of the family's scents - besides Edward - who was getting ready to take Bella to the mountains for the night. The family came out two by two, all except for Alice, who came outside by herself.

"You're home finally! Now Rosalie and I can help you with your wardrobe."Alice chimed excitedly.

I gave her a look of exasperation and let out a sigh. "I already have my wardrobe picked out. But you can do my hair if you want?" I offered with a shrug.

She smiled and screamed out a "Yes!" My Gosh, I never knew a girl so hyped up by make up!

I giggled at her and jumped off Jasper's back, landing gracefully on my feet. I walked over to my parents with a smile, and I could see them smiling back at me.

"Thank you, mom and dad for the house! We absolutely love it." I told them again.

Mom smiled adoringly at me as she leaned into dad under his arm. "I'm glad, sweetheart, but you better give us grandchildren." She said to me happily.

I looked at her and groaned, "Mom! Jasper and I haven't even known each other for that long, and were not even married. Also, I'm pretty sure that now is not the time to be having kids."

"And besides, you said Bella attracts trouble everywhere she goes, so until Bella's a vampire, it probably wouldn't be a great idea to have any kids." I told her softly.

"But you will give us grandkids at some point, right dear?" She asked me hopefully.

"We'll give you grandkids, Esme. We promise. But it will happen when it happens, even though I would like it to happen sooner than later, too."Jasper told her.

I turned to Jasper with shock written all over my face, because we never talked about kids before and I didn't know he was that eager. Don't get me wrong, I really would love to have kids, because I'm not getting any younger – or older. I really wanted two, one boy and one girl, and in the near future more children.

"Well, look on bright side, Esme. At the rate that they're going, you probably won't have to wait long for them to have kids. Those two go at it like rabbits!" Emmett said with a laugh.

I looked over at Emmett with a glare, and saw that Rosalie smacked him upside the back of his head muttering about him and his big mouth.

"Well, he's right, Tally. I saw you having children in what looked to be the future. They were beautiful, but I can't be sure how far in the future it was." Alice said to all of us, but mainly looking at me.

I could hear my mom squealing with joy, and my dad sounded over joyed with that news too.

"Okay, can we have this conversation later? Right now, I have to go pack my weapons up for the fight tomorrow." I told them. "Jasper also has to go out and help Bella and Edward finish packing their camping equipment."

"Oh, don't worry, Tally. Rosalie, Emmett and I already packed your gear for you."Alice told me. "Jasper just has to finish up helping Edward."

"Did you guys leave _me_ anything to do?"I asked them with a smirk.

They shook their heads no, resulting in my thanking them with a laugh.

"Come on, let's have a family movie night tonight with the family members who are still here." Dad suggested to everyone.

We all agreed and headed into the house to get all of the last minute things done so that we could spend the rest of the night relaxing with movies and family.

I stopped outside of the living room, pulling Jasper back with me so that I could speak with him more privately without any prying ears.

"You really want kids, Jazz?" I asked him softly.

"Of course, I do, darlin'. I have all these different fantasies of you with our children and one them is you with a huge belly with our child inside of you." He told me with a tender voice as her projected his love for me.

"I love you, Jazz." I rose up onto the tips of my toes and pecked his lips. "I really do want kids, but I at least want to wait until after this battle is over and everything goes back to normal, giving us a chance to really get to know each other and spend some time together before we take on the responsibility of children." I told him.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I smiled down affectionately at my mate and nodded. "That sounds like the perfect plan, darlin'." I assured her, causing her to smile up at me and peck my cheek before dancing away from me.

I made my way out to the garage where Edward was waiting on Bella. His emotions were radiating happiness and joy, causing me to give him an odd look.

"What's going on, Ed?" I asked him.

He let out a contented sigh before leaning in and speaking quietly. "Bella finally agreed to marry me."

My eyebrows shot up and I grinned happily at him. "That's great! Congrats, man!" I praised him, holding my hand out for him to shake.

He smiled grasped my hand in his and shook it happily. "Yeah, I think so. But she wants to keep it quiet until after the battle is over. She wants to make sure _everyone _is concentrating on the battle." I knew when he said 'everyone' he meant the dog that was in love with Bella.

Reading my thoughts, Edward nodded in confirmation and I shook my head, rolling my eyes in exasperation. I've lost count of how many times Bella has turned that boy down, but he doesn't seem to be able to take no for an answer.

Edward snorted, nodding his head in agreement. "You're right about that one." He mumbled.

It was then that Bella, Alice and Crystal walked into the garage, Bella just hanging up the phone. "Billy said to tell you 'good luck'."

"That was generous of him," Edward said as Crystal walked into my arms.

"Edward, go away! I need to talk to Bella for a minute without you here!" Alice tried to shoo him out of the garage.

Edward glared down at Alice, refusing to move. "You're about to make my life harder than it needs to be, Alice." He warned her through his teeth. "I'd really rather you didn't."

"This isn't about you, Edward!" She shot back.

He laughed. Something about her response was funny to him. I figured that they were communicating in that silent way they have.

"It's not," Alice insisted. "This is a female thing."

He frowned. "Then why is Jasper still here?"

She scoffed as Bella spoke up. "Let her talk to me." I could feel the curiosity flowing off of her as well as trepidation.

"You asked for it," he muttered. He laughed again – half angry, half amused – and strode out of the garage.

We all turned to Alice, but she didn't look at any of us. I could feel her mischief mixed in with her bad mood that she seemed to be in around Bella since they returned from hunting this morning and I knew that she was up to no good. I was just happy that it didn't have anything to do with Crystal or I for a change lately.

Alice went to sit on the hood of her Porsche, her face dejected. Crystal and I exchanged a glance as Bella followed and leaned against the bumper beside her.

"Bella?" Alice asked in a sad voice, shifting over and curling up against her side. Her voice sounded so miserable – such a contradiction to her emotions – that I had to keep from laughing out right when Bella wrapped her arms around her shoulders in comfort.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Crystal asked, buying into the act.

"It's Bella." She sighed, causing Bella to look down at her appalled.

"Me? What did I do?" She asked.

"Don't you love me?" he asked in that same sad tone.

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?"

"Oh," Bella muttered, her cheeks turning pink. "You know how I hate to make a big deal out of things. It was Edward's idea, anyway."

"I don't care whose idea it was. How could you do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from Edward, but not from you. I love you like you were my own sister."

"To me, Alice, you are my sister." Bella looked towards Crystal and I. "You all are my brothers and sisters."

"Words!" she growled stubbornly.

"Fine, you can come. There won't be much to see." But Alice was still grimacing. "What?" Bella demanded.

"How much do you love me, Bella?"

"Why?" Bella narrowed her eyes at the pixie-like vampire.

She stared at Bella with pleading eyes, her long black eyebrow slanting up in the middle and pulling together her lips trembling at the corners. It was a heart-breaking expression.

_But she was also full of shit!_

I leaned down to whisper to Crystal my observations and she pulled away and looked up at me with a wide grin, trying to hide any laughter from Bella.

"Please, please, please," Alice whispered. "Please, Bella, please – if you really love me... please let me do your wedding."

"Aw Alice!" Bella groaned, pulling away and standing up. "No! Don't do this to me."

"If you really, truly love me, Bella."

Bella folded her arms across her chest. "That is so unfair. And Edward kind of already used that one on me."

"I'll bet Edward would like it better if you did this traditionally, though he'd never tell you that. And Esme – think what it would mean to her! Ask Crystal!"

Bella groaned, throwing Crystal a look. "I have to agree that mom would be upset at not being included and that it would mean a lot for her to be there, but she would want you to be happy, most of all." Crystal told her honestly.

"I'd rather face the newborns alone." Bella grumbled causing me to snort in silent laughter.

"I'll owe you for a decade." Alice continued to beg her.

"You'd owe me for a century!" Bella countered.

Her eye glowed. "Is that a yes?"

"No!" Bella complained. "I don't want to do this!"

"Maybe you should let her have her wedding her way, Alice." I suggested, but she only waved me off.

"You won't have to do anything but walk a few yards and then repeat after the minister." Alice tried to pursued her.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Bella whined.

"Please?" She started bouncing in place. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"I'll never, never ever forgive you for this, Alice." Bella relented, though she really wasn't thrilled about this.

"Yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"That's not a yes!"

"But it will be," she sang.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, stalking over towards the exit of the garage. "I know you're listening. Get over here!" Alice was right behind her, still clapping.

"Thanks so much, Alice," Edward said acidly, coming from behind Bella. She turned to let him have it, but his expression was so worried and upset that her emotions halted and she couldn't speak her complaints. She threw her arms around him instead, hiding her face.

"Vegas," Edward promised in her ear, smirking in my direction.

"Not a chance," Alice gloated. "Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

"Don't be mean," Bella grumbled at her. "He's trying to make me happy, unlike you."

"I'm trying to make you happy, too, Bella. It's just that I know better what will make you happy... in the long run. You'll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but definitely someday."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to take a bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived."

Everyone laughed as Crystal pulled me by my hand and we approached the trio. "So, are you going to show us the ring?" She asked, causing Alice's eyes to light up.

Bella grimaced in horror as Alice grabbed her left hand and then dropped it just as quickly. "Huh. I saw him put it on you... Did I miss something?" She asked. She concentrated for half a second, furrowing her brow before she answered her own questions. "No. Wedding's still on."

"Bella has issues with jewelry," Edward explained.

"What's one more diamond? Well, I guess the ring has lots of diamonds, but my point is that he already got one on - "

"Enough, Alice!" Edward cut her off suddenly. The way he glared at her... he was obviously warning her not to continue. "We're in a hurry."

"I don't understand. What's that about diamonds?" Bella asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Alice said.

"Edward is right – you'd better get going. We still have to get the tent down from the rafters before you leave." I reminded him.

"Yeah, and you've still got to set a trap and make camp before the storm comes." Crystal agreed.

"Don't forget your coat, Bella. It seems... unseasonably cold." Alice pointed out.

"I've already got it," Edward assured her as he helped me get the tent down from the rafters, even if I didn't need it.

Once it was down, we all said our good byes as Bella and Edward got ready to leave and Crystal, Alice and I watched them disappear before heading back inside the house.

**A/N:**** Bella's getting married! My gosh, wasn't Alice a pain?! Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any idea what the talk of children was about?! I'd love to hear what you think will happen in the future chapters! What about the battle?! Will it be any different?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**The song Crystal sung was by Mandy Moore, so I do not own the song. **

******To see more, go to my page or my Co Author's page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or Katara Melody Cullen**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_**- Bellisma -**_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N: ****This story is written as an collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. –K, and B**

**Chapter 16**

**(Crystal's POV)**

It was the day of the battle with the newborns and I had just finished taking a shower, and I was now getting dressed. I was wearing a Hell Bunny Roxanne Corset Black, with my French Connection black leather jeans, an Alexander McQueen leather biker jacket with Peplum, and to top it all off, I was wearing Chunky Heeled Boots with Wrap Belt Detail to Cuffs.

When I was done getting dressed, I went over to my vanity and began to apply my makeup on. I had my lips coated in red lip gloss, and I had applied eyeliner, and blue and black eye shadow that I had combined together to make me look bad ass. I didn't get carried away, though considering we were going into battle, not a beauty contest.

Once I finished I heard a knock on my door, and then waltzed in Alice, alongside Rosalie into my room.

"Good morning Tally."Alice and Rose said to me.

"Good morning, Rosalie, Alice." I said back to the both of them.

"I'm glad you're up, and already did your makeup. Now, we can fix your hair."Alice told me excitedly.

I smiled at the both of them, shaking my head. "Alice, we are going into battle. Do you think it's really necessary to do my hair for the occasion?"

"Of course!" Alice chimed. "What's wrong with wanting to look good while we fight?"

I just giggled, shaking my head and let the two of them do whatever to my curly hair.

It didn't really take them long to fix up my curls. They re-curled my curly hair so that it could look presentable but also give me the bad girl style.

"There we go! Your curls are now manageable, and yet awesome looking!"Alice told me happily.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and said, "Thank you guys for doing my hair. It looks great."

"You're welcome, but you should come downstairs and get something to eat and build up your energy." Rose told me with a smile.

I nodded my head and stood up from the chair, leaving my room with Rose and Alice following behind me.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw my mom placing my eggs, toast, orange juice, and fruit on the table. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then took my seat at the aisle.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked me affectionately as she leaned on the counter, watching as I took the first sip of my juice and swallowed.

"Good morning, mom. I slept great, thanks." I told her and I took a bite out of the eggs, relishing the warm flavor of the cheese mixed in with it. Being able to eat human food was one of the more pleasant things about being so different from the rest of my family.

"That's great, darling." She told me softly.

When I was done with my meal and juice, I placed my plate into the dishwasher and proceed to go into the living room where everyone was gathering.

"Good morning, Daddy." I told him happily as I danced over to his side and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, princess." He told me kissing my forehead.

"Where's Jazz, Alice?"I asked her, looking over near the french doors that lead to the backyard.

"He went to go grab your bag of weapons."Alice told me.

"Okay." I told her before turning around at the sound of Jasper's footsteps.

"Good morning, darlin." He greeted me with a smile as he entered the room. "Did you sleep well last night?" Jazz asked me.

I smiled at him and walked over to him and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "Yes, I did sleep well last night, thank you." I told him lightly, though I briefly wondered how Bella and Edward fared on the mountain last night?

I was broken out of my thoughts by Jasper as he gestured to my duffel bag. "Here you go, darlin'." He said to me and handed me a bag fill with my weapons.

I took the bag from him, and placed them onto the ground, and opened it up. I took out my handguns and revolver and placed them inside their holsters on my hips. Next, I took out my twin bladed swords and placed them into their sheath on my back. I reached my hand into the bag again and pulled out my Sais which I then placed in the strap that was on my thigh. And last, but not least, was Jackson's new invention. It was a black leather whip that was made with vampire venom.

"Okay, I'm all set. Should we head out now?" I asked my dad and mom.

"Yes, let's head to the clearing." My dad said to us in agreement.

I nodded and walked out of the living room and out to the garage to get my motorcycle. I grabbed my keys off the hook and jumped onto my bike. I placed the keys into the ignition and started the engine and drove out of the garage.

I decide to drive close to the clearing and then run the rest of the way there. It didn't really take me that long too get to nearby area that was 40 minute run from the clearing all I need was to hide the bike behind some bushes and then I can run to where the rest of the family was.

I hid the bike behind some big bushes, and took off running to where my family was. When I had finally reached the clearing, I saw my family standing next to each other looking at me.

"Why didn't you just run to the clearing with us instead of taking your motorcycle?" Emmett asked me.

"Because I didn't feel like it. Besides, I always ride my motorcycle when I'm on my slayer duties." I told him.

"Alice, when will they be arriving?" Dad asked her, bringing the focus back to the matter at hand.

"They will arrive in about five minutes." She told him cautiously.

I walked over to Jasper and stood next to him, waiting patiently for the newborns to come. It wasn't long before I could feel him tense next to me and I knew that the army was here now. I could hear the sounds of their feet padding on the ground running into the clearing, along with the occasional growl when the would breathe in Bella's scent that she marked the trail with in her blood.

"There here."Alice said to us in a low whisper.

It was then that I felt the presences of the shape shifters getting into their position, hidden where they were to cut the newborns off when they split off at the same time the newborns entered the field.

I waited for Jasper to give the signal for us to attack, and he did by being the first to charge, running at them. I decided to take my handguns out of my holster and aimed it at two newborns, pulling the triggers as the sound of a double 'BANG' echoed through the clearing.

**A/N:**** The battle has started! So, what do you guys think?! Will anything be different with this battle than in SM's books? What about what's going on with Edward, Seth and Bella on the mountain?! Review! **

**If you want to see what her outfit looks like go to my page and click on the link that is polyvore.**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either mine or Katara's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
PM me for details!**  
___- Bella'Xo  
_******Xo BellaItalia oX**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** This story is written as an collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

_**Previously…  
(Crystal's POV)**_

_I walked over to Jasper and stood next to him, waiting patiently for the newborns to come. It wasn't long before I could feel him tense next to me and I knew that the army was here now. I could hear the sounds of their feet padding on the ground running into the clearing, along with the occasional growl when they would breathe in Bella's scent that she marked on the trail with her blood._

_"They're here," Alice said to us in a low whisper._

_It was then that I felt the presences of the shape shifters getting into their position, hidden where they were to cut the newborns off when they split off at the same time the newborns entered the field._

_I waited for Jasper to give the signal for us to attack, and he did by being the first to charge, running at them. I decided to take my handguns out of my holster and aimed it at two newborns, pulling the triggers as the sound of a double 'BANG' echoed through the clearing._

**Chapter 17****  
(Bella's POV: Up on the Mountain)**

I lay face down across the sleeping bag, waiting for justice to find me. Maybe an avalanche would bury me here. I wished it would. I never wanted to have to see my face in the mirror again.

There was no sound to warn me. Out of nowhere, Edward's cold hand stroked against my knotted hair. I shuddered guiltily at his touch as I flashed back to the last time I had been touched when I asked Jacob to kiss me outside the tent, betraying Edward.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, his voice anxious.

"No. I want to die."

"That will never happen." He objected. "I won't allow it."

I groaned and then whispered, "You might change your mind about that."

"Where's Jacob?"

"He went to fight," I mumbled into the floor.

Jacob had left the little camp joyfully – with a cheerful "I'll be right back" – running full tilt for the clearing, already quivering as he prepared to shift to his other self. By now the whole pack knew everything.

Seth Clearwater, pacing outside the tent, was an intimate witness to my disgrace.

Edward was silent for a long moment. "Oh," he finally said.

The tone of his voice worried me that my avalanche wasn't coming fast enough. I peeked up at him and, sure enough, his eyes were unfocused as he listened to something I'd rather die than have him hear. I dropped my face back to the floor, thinking again about my betrayal once again.

…**Flashback…**

_Edward kissed me lightly on the lips, and then disappeared into the forest with Seth at his side. Jacob was still in the shadow of the trees; I couldn't see his expression clearly. He was obviously upset at having to overhear second hand about Edward and I's engagement. _

"_I'm in a hurry, Bella," he said in a dull voice. "Why don't you get it over with?"_

_I swallowed, my throat suddenly so dry I wasn't sure if I could make a sound come out. _

"_Just say the words and be done with it."_

_I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm such a rotten person," I whispered. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish. I wish I'd never met you, so I couldn't hurt you the way I have. I won't do it anymore, I promise. I'll stay far away from you. I'll move out of the state. You won't have to look at me ever again."_

"_That's not much of an apology," he said bitterly._

_I couldn't make my voice any louder than a whisper. "Tell me how to do it right."_

"_What if I don't want you do go away? What if I'd rather you stayed, selfish or not? Don't I get a say, if you're trying to make things up to me?"_

"_That won't help anything, Jake. It was wrong of me to stay with you when we wanted such different things. It's not going to get better. I'll just keep hurting you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I hate it." My voice broke._

_He sighed. "Stop. You don't have to say anything else. I understand."_

_I wanted to tell him how much I would miss him, but I bit my tongue. That would no help anything, either. _

_He stood quietly for a moment, staring at the ground, and I fought against the urge to go and put my arms around him, to comfort him. _

_And then his head snapped up._

"_Well, you're not the only one capable of self-sacrifice," he said, his voice stronger. "Two can play at that game."_

"_What?"_

"_I've behaved pretty badly myself. I've made this much harder for you than I needed to. I could have given up with good grace in the beginning. But I hurt you, too."_

"_This is my fault."_

"_I won't let you claim all the blame here, Bella. Or all the glory either. I know how to redeem myself."_

"_What are you talking about?" I demanded. The sudden frenzied light in his eyes frightened me._

_He glanced up at the sun and then smiled at me. "There's a pretty serious fight brewing down there. I don't think it will be that difficult to take myself out of the picture." His words sank into my brain, slowly, one by one, and I couldn't breathe. Despite all my intentions to cut Jacob out of my life completely, I didn't realize until that precise second exactly how deep the knife would have to go to do it. _

"_Oh, no, Jake! No, no no no," I choked out in horror. "No, Jake, no. Please, no." My knees began to tremble. _

"_What's the difference, Bella? This will only make it more convenient for everyone. You won't even have to move."_

"_No!" My voice got louder. "No, Jacob! I won't let you!"_

"_How will you stop me?" he taunted lightly, smiling to take the sting out of his tone. _

"_Jacob, I'm begging you. Stay with me." I would have fallen to my knees, if I could have moved at all._

"_For fifteen minutes while I miss a good brawl? So that you can run away from me as soon as you think I'm safe again? You've got to be kidding me."_

"_I won't run away. I've changed my mind. We'll work something out, Jacob. There's always a compromise. Don't go!"_

"_You're lying."_

"_I'm not. You know what a terrible liar I am. Look in my eyes. I'll stay if you do."_

_His face hardened. "And I can be your best man at the wedding?"_

_It was a moment before I could speak, and still the only answer I could give him was, "Please."_

"_That's what I thought," he said, his face going calm again, but for the turbulent light in his eyes. "I love you. Bella," he murmured._

"_I love you, Jacob," I whispered brokenly._

_He smiled. "I know that better than you do." He turned to walk away._

"_Anything," I called after him in a strangled voice. "Anything you want, Jacob. Just don't do this!"_

_He paused, turning slowly. "I don't really think you mean that."_

"_Stay," I begged._

_He shook his head. "No, I'm going." He paused, as if deciding something. "But I could leave it to fate."_

"_What do you mean?" I choked out._

"_I don't have to do anything deliberate – I could just do my best for my pack and let what happens happen." He shrugged. "If you could convince me you really did want me to come back – more than you wanted to do the selfless thing."_

"_How?" I asked._

"_You could ask me," he suggested._

"_Come back," I whispered. How could he doubt that I meant it?_

_He shook his head, smiling again. "That's not what I'm talking about."_

_It took me a second to grasp what he was saying, and all the while he was looking at me with this superior expression – so sure of my reaction. As soon as the realization hit, though, I blurted out the words without stopping to count the cost. _

"_Will you kiss me, Jacob?"_

_His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed suspiciously. "You're bluffing."_

"_Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back."_

_He hesitated in the shadow, warring with himself. He half-turned again to the west, his torso twisting away from me while his feet stayed planted where they were. Still looking away, he took one uncertain step in my direction, and then another. He swung his face around to look at me, his eyes doubtful. _

_I stared back. I had no idea what expression was on my face. _

_Jacob rocked back on his heels, and then lurched forward, closing the distance between us in three long strides. I knew he would take advantage of the situation. I expected it. I held very still – my eyes closed, my fingers curled into fists at my sides – as his hands caught my face and his lips found mine with an eagerness that was not far from violence. _

_I could feel his anger as his mouth discovered my passive resistance. One hand moved to the nape of my neck, twisting into a fist around the roots of my hair. The other hand grabbed roughly at my shoulders, shaking me, then dragging me to him. His hand continued down my arm, finding my wrist and pulling my arm up around his neck. I left it there, my hand still tightly balled up, unsure of how far I could go in my desperation to keep him alive. All the while his lips, disconcertingly soft and warm, tried to force a response out of mine. Z_

_As soon as he was sure I couldn't drop my arm, he freed my wrist, his hand feeling its way down to my waist. His burning hand found the skin at the small of my back and he yanked me forward, bowing my body against his. His lips gave up on mine for a moment, but I knew he was nowhere close to finished. His mouth followed the line of my jaw, and then explored the length of my neck. He freed my hair, reaching for my other arm to draw it around his neck like the first. _

_Then both of his arms were constricted around my waist, and his lips found my ear. "You can do better than this, Bella," he whispered huskily. "You're overthinking it."_

_I shivered as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe._

"_That's right," he murmured. "For once, just let yourself feel what you feel."_

_I shook my head mechanically until one of his hands wound back into my hair and stopped me._

_His voice turned acidic. "Are you sure you want me to come back? Or did you really want me to die?" _

_Anger rocked through me like whiplash after a heavy punch. That was too much – he wasn't fighting fair. My arms were already around his neck, so I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair – ignoring the stabbing pain in my right hand – and fought back, struggling to pull my face away from his. _

_And Jacob misunderstood. He was too strong to recognize that my hands, trying to yank his hair out by the roots, meant to cause him pain. Instead of anger,, he imagined passion. He thought I was finally responding to him. _

_With a wild gasp, he brought his mouth back to mine, his fingers clutching frantically against the skin at my waist. The jolt of anger unbalanced my tenuous hold on self-control; his unexpected ecstatic response overthrew it entirely. If there had been only triumph, I might have been able to resist him. But the utter defenselessness of his sudden joy cracked my determination, disabled it. My brain disconnected from my body, and I was kissing him back. Against all reason, my lips were moving with his in strange, confusing ways they'd never moved before – because I didn't have to be careful with Jacob, and he certainly wasn't being careful with me. _

_My fingers tightened in his hair, but I was pulling him closer now. He was everywhere. The piercing sunlight turned my eyelids red, and the color fit, matched the heat. The heat was everywhere. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything that wasn't Jacob. _

_The tiny piece of my brain that retained sanity screamed questions at me. Why wasn't I stopping this? Worse than that, why couldn't I find in myself even the desire to want to stop? What did it mean that I didn't want him to stop? That my hands clung to his shoulders, and liked that they were wide and strong? That his hands pulled me too tight against his body, and yet it was not tight enough for me? The questions were stupid, because I knew the answer: I'd been lying to myself._

_Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. That's why it was so impossible to tell him goodbye – because I was in love with him. Too. I loved him, much more than I should, and yet, still nowhere near enough. I was in love with him, but it was not enough to change anything; it was only enough to hurt us both more. To hurt him worse than I ever had. _

_I didn't care about much more than that – than his pain. I more than deserved whatever pain this caused me. I hoped it was bad. I hoped I would really suffer. _

_In this moment, it felt as though we were the same person. His pain had always been and always would be my pain – now his joy was my joy. I felt joy, too, and yet his happiness was somehow also pain. Almost tangible – it burned against my skin like acid, a slow torture. _

_For one brief, never-ending second, an entirely different path expanded behind the lids of my tear-wet eyes. As if I were looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts, I could see exactly what I was going to give up, exactly what this new self- knowledge would not save me from losing. I could see Charlie and Renee mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam and La Push. I could see years passing, and meaning something as they passed, changing me. I could see the enormous red-brown wolf that I loved, always standing as protector if I needed him. For the tiniest fragment of that second, I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running away from me into the familiar forest. When they disappeared, they took the rest of the vision with them._

_And then, quite distinctly, I felt the splintering along the fissure line in my heart as the smaller part wrenched itself away from the whole. _

_Jacob's lips were still before mine were. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wonder and elation. "I have to leave," he whispered._

"_No."_

_He smiled, pleased by my response. "I won't be long," he promised. "But one thing first…"_

_He bent to kiss me again, and there was no reason to resist. What would be the point? _

_This time was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet. _

_His arms curled around me, and he hugged me securely while he whispered in my ear. "That should have been our first kiss. Better late than never." _

_Against his chest, where he couldn't see, the tears welled up and spilled over. _

…**End Flashback…**

It stunned me when Edward chuckled reluctantly. "And I thought I fought dirty," he said with grudging admiration. "He makes me look like the patron saint of ethics." His hand brushed against the part of my cheek that was exposed. "I'm not mad at you, love. Jacob's more cunning than I gave him credit for. I do wish you hadn't asked him, though."

"Edward," I whispered to the rough nylon. "I… I… I'm -"

"Shh," he hushed me, his fingers soothing against my cheek. "That's not what I meant. It's just that he would have kissed you anyway – even if you hadn't fallen for it – and now I don't have an excuse to break his face. I would have really enjoyed that, too."

"Fallen for it?" I mumbled almost incomprehensibly.

"Bella, did you really believe he was that noble? That he would go out in a flame of glory just to clear the way for me?"

I raised my head slowly to meet his patient gaze. His expression was soft; his eyes were full of understanding rather than the revulsion I deserved to see.

"Yes, I did believe that," I muttered, and then looked away. But I didn't feel any anger at Jacob for tricking me. There wasn't enough room in my body to contain anything besides the hatred I felt toward myself.

Edward laughed softly again. "You're such a bad liar, you'll believe anyone who had the least bit of skill."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" I whispered. "Why don't you have me? Or haven't you heard the whole story yet?"

"I think I got a fairly comprehensive look," he said with a light, easy voice. "Jacob makes vivid mental pictures. I feel almost as bad for his pack as I do for myself. Poor Seth was getting nauseated. But Sam is making Jacob focus now."

I closed my eyes and shook my head in agony. The sharp nylon fibers of the tent floor scraped against my skin.

"You're only human," he whispered, stroking my hair again.

"That's the most miserable defense I've ever heard."

"But you are human, Bella. And, as much as I might wish otherwise, so is he… There are holes in your life that I can't fill. I can understand that."

"But that's not true. That's what makes me so horrible. There are no holes."

"You love him," he murmured gently.

Every cell in my body ached to deny it.

"I love you more," I said. It was the best I could do.

"Yes, I know that, too. But… when I left you, Bella, I left you bleeding. Jacob was the one to stitch you back up again. That was bound to leave its mark – on both of you. I'm not sure those kinds of stitches dissolve on their own. I can't blame either of you for something I made necessary. I may gain forgiveness, but that doesn't let me escape the consequences."

"I should have known you'd find some way to blame yourself. Please stop. I can't stand it."

"What would you like me to say?"

"I want you to call me every bad name you can think of, in every language you know. I want you to tell me that you're disgusted with me and that you're going to leave so that I can beg and grovel on my knees for you to stay."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I can't do that."

"At least stop trying to make me feel better. Let me suffer. I deserve it."

"No," he murmured.

I nodded slowly. "You're right. Keep on being too understanding. That's probably worse."

He was silent for a moment, and I sensed a charge in the atmosphere, a new urgency.

"It's getting close," I stated.

"Yes, a few more minutes now. Just enough time to say one more thing…" I waited. When he finally spoke again, he was whispering. "I can be noble, Bella. I'm not going to make you choose between us. Just be happy, and you can have whatever part of me you want, or none at all, if that's better. Don't let any debt you feel you owe me influence your decision."

I pushed off the floor, shoving myself up onto my knees. "Damn it, stop that!" I shouted at him.

His eyes widened in surprise. "No – you don't understand. I'm not just trying to make you feel better, Bella, I really mean it."

"I know you do," I groaned. "What happened to fighting back? Don't start with the noble self-sacrifice now! Fight!"

"How?" He asked, and his eyes were ancient with their sadness.

I scrambled into his lap, throwing my arms around him. "I don't care if it's cold here. I don't care that I stink like a dog right now. Make me forget how awful I am. Make me forget him. Make me forget my own name. Fight back!"

I didn't wait for him to decide – or to have the chance to tell me he wasn't interested in a cruel, faithless monster like me. I pulled myself against him and crushed my mouth to his snow-cold lips.

"Careful, love," he murmured under my urgent kiss.

"No," I growled.

He gently pushed my face a few inches back. "You don't have to prove anything to me"

"I'm not trying to prove something. You said I could have any part of you I wanted. I want this part. I want every part." I wrapped my arms around his neck and strained to reach his lips. He bent his head to kiss me back but his cool mouth was hesitant as my impatience grew more pronounced. M body was making my intentions clear, giving me away.

Inevitably, his hands moved to restrain me.

"Perhaps this isn't the best moment for that," he suggested, too calm for my liking.

"Why not?" I grumbled. There was no point in fighting if he was going to be rational; I dropped my arms.

"Firstly, because it _is _cold." He reached out to pull the sleeping bag off of the floor; he wrapped it around me like a blanket.

"Wrong," I said. "First, because you are bizarrely moral for a vampire. Tally and Jasper have even already mated!"

He chuckled. "All right, I'll give you that. The cold is second. And thirdly… well, you do actually stink, love." He wrinkled his nose, ignoring my argument regarding Crystal and Jasper.

I sighed.

"Fourthly, he murmured, dropping his face so that he was whispering in my ear. "We will try, Bella. I'll make good on my promise. But I'd much rather it wasn't in reaction to Jacob Black."

I cringed, and buried my face against his shoulder.

"And fifthly…"

"This is a very long list," I muttered.

He laughed. "Yes, but did you want to listen to the fight or not?"

As he spoke, Seth howled stridently outside the tent.

My body stiffened at the sound. I didn't realize my left hand was clenched into a fist, nails biting into my bandaged palm, until Edward took it and gently smoothed my fingers out.

"It's going to be fine, Bella," he promised. "We've got skill, training, and surprise on our side. It will be over very soon. If I didn't truly believe that, I would be down there now – and you'd be here, chained to a tree or something along those lines."

"Alice is so small," I moaned. "And Tally is half human."

He chuckled. "That might be a problem for Alice… if it were possible for someone to catch her. And as for Crystalline, she does this sort of thing for a living. She is a skilled fighter and has weapons that even Victoria hasn't even heard of in her arsenal."

Seth started to whimper.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"He's just angry that he's stuck here with us. He knows the pack kept him out of the action to protect him. He's salivating to join them."

I scowled in Seth's general direction.

"The newborns have reached the end of the trail – it worked like a charm, Jasper's a genius – and they've caught the scent of the ones in the meadow, so they're splitting into two groups now, as Alice said," Edward murmured, his eyes focused on something far away. "Sam's taking us around to head off the ambush party." He was so intent of what he was hearing that he used the pack plural.

He suddenly looked down at me. "Breathe, Bella."

I struggled to do what he asked. I could hear Seth's heavy panting just outside the tent wall, and I tried to keep my lungs on the same pace, so that I wouldn't hyperventilate.

"The first group is in the clearing. We can hear the fighting begin as a loud double 'BANG' causes some of us to jump, unprepared for the sound of Crystal's weapons."

My teeth locked together.

He laughed once. "We can hear Emmett – he's enjoying himself."

I made myself take another breath with Seth.

"The second group is getting ready – they aren't paying attention, they haven't heard us yet. They don't quite know what to make of Crystal and her arsenal."

Edward growled.

"What?" I gasped.

"They're talking about you." His teeth clenched together. "They're supposed to make sure you don't escape… Nice move, Leah! Mmm, she's quite fast," he murmured in approval. "One of the newborns caught our scent, and Leah took him down before he could even turn. Sam's helping her finish him off. Paul and Jacob got another one, but the others are on the defensive now. They have no idea what to make of us.

"Both sides are feinting… No, let Sam lead. Stay out of the way," he muttered. "Separate them – don't let them protect each other's backs. Let Crystal separate them! Shoot into the center!"

Seth whined.

"Yes! That's it! Now drive them toward the clearing," Edward approved. His body was shifting unconsciously as he watched, tensing for moves he would have made. His hands still held mine; I twisted my fingers through his.

At least he wasn't down there.

The sudden absence of sound was the only warning. The deep rush of Seth's breathing cut off, and – as I'd paced my breaths with his – I noticed. I stopped breathing, too – too frightened to even make my lungs work as I realized that Edward had frozen into a block of ice beside me.

Oh, no. No. No.

Who had been lost? Theirs or ours? Mine, all mine. What was my loss?

So quickly that I wasn't exactly sure how it happened, I was on my feet and the tent was collapsing in ragged shreds around me.

_Had Edward ripped our way out? Why?_

I blinked, shocked, into the brilliant light. Seth was all I could see, right beside us, his face only six inches from Edward's. They stared at each other with absolute concentration for one infinite second. The sun shattered off Edward's skin and sent sparkles dancing across Seth's fur.

And then Edward whispered urgently, "Go, Seth!"

The huge wolf wheeled and disappeared into the forest shadows.

Had two entire seconds passed? It felt like hours. I was terrified to the point of nausea by the knowledge that something horrible had gone awry in the clearing. I opened my mouth to demand that Edward take me there, and to do it now. They needed him, and they needed me. If I had to bleed to save them, I would do it. I would die to do it, like the third wife in the legends of the Quileute's tribe. I had no silver dagger in my hand, but I would find a way –

Before I could get the first syllable out, I felt as if I was being flung through the air. But Edward's hands never let go of me – I was only being moved, so quickly that the sensation was like falling sideways.

I found myself with my back pressed against the sheer cliff face. Edward stood in front of me, holding a posture that I knew at once.

Relief washed through my mind at the same time that my stomach dropped through the soles of my feet.

I'd misunderstood.

Relief – nothing had gone wrong in the clearing.

Horror – the crisis was here.

Edward held a defensive position – half crouched, his arms extended slightly – that I recognized with sickening certainty. The rock at my back would have been the ancient brick walls of the Italian alley where he had stood between me and the black-cloaked Volturi warriors.

Something was coming for us.

"Who?" I whispered.

The words came through his teeth in a snarl that was louder than I expected. Too loud. It meant that it was far too late to hide. We were trapped, and it didn't matter who heard his answer.

"Victoria," he said, spitting the word, making it a curse. "She's not alone. She's crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch – she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. You were right. It was always Victoria."

She was close enough that he could hear her thoughts.

Relief again – if it had been the Volturi, we were both dead. But with Victoria, it didn't have to be both. Edward could survive this. He was a good fighter, always a step ahead from the tactical fighters. If she didn't bring too many others, he could fight his way out, back to his family. Edward was faster than anyone. He could make it.

I was so glad he'd sent Seth away. Of course, there was no one Seth could run to for help. Victoria had timed her decision perfectly. But at least Seth was safe; I couldn't see the huge sandy wolf in my head when I thought his name – just the gangly fifteen-year-old boy.

Edward's body shifted – only infinitesimally, but it told me where to look. I stared at the black shadows of the forest. It was like having my nightmares walk out to greet me.

Two vampires edged slowly into the small opening of our camp, eyes intent, missing nothing. They glistened like diamonds in the sun. I could barely look at the blond boy – yes, he was just a boy, though he was muscular and tall, maybe my age when he was changed. His eyes – a more vivid red than I had ever seen before – could not hold mine. Though he was closest to Edward, the nearest danger, I could not watch him.

Because, a few feet to the side and a few feet back, Victoria was staring at me. Her orange hair was brighter than I'd remembered, more like a flame. There was no wind here, but the fire around her face seemed to shimmer slightly, as if it were alive. Her eyes were black with thirst. She did not smile, as she always had in my nightmares – her lips were pressed into a tight line.

There was a striking feline quality to the way she held her coiled body, a lioness waiting for an opening to spring. Her restless, wild gaze flickered between Edward and me, but never rested on him for more than a half-second. She could no keep her eyes form my face any more than I could keep mine from hers.

Tension rolled off of her, nearly visible in the air. I could feel the desire, the all-consuming passion that held her in nits grip. Almost as if I could hear her thoughts, too, I knew what she was thinking. She was so close to what she wanted – the focus of her whole existence for more than a year now was just so close.

My death.

**A/N:**** So, that's what's going on so far on the mountain. The next chapter will cover what is going on during the battle down at the field, as well as conclude what happens up on the mountain. Any idea's on what's going to happen?! Will there be differences from SM's version?! If so, what are they!? Review!**

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

To see more, go to either mine or Katara's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.**  
**PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

**Chapter 18  
****(Crystal's POV)**

The sound of my gun going off after Jasper's signal was the start of the fight. Newborns were coming at us with great speed and began to split off into two groups; our plan was going perfectly and I couldn't help but be proud of my Jasper for his sheer genius regarding the inner workings of a vampire army. However, I could tell that they weren't prepared for the sort of weapons that I was using. They probably thought that they were invincible now that they were a part of the undead.

_How wrong they were…_

I ran at two newborns with my guns raised at their heads, pressing my fingers on the triggers as the sound of a loud double 'BANG' echoed throughout the clearing, stunning the enemies and causing them to pause slightly, their instincts whirling around inside them like crazy and sending them amuck. I shot two males both in their heads, leaving them stunned fifteen feet in front of me. I ran at them and with enough force, I kicked their heads off one at a time.

I briefly took in my surroundings, and saw that one of the shape shifters had three vampire's teaming up and attacking them, so I ran to help them out. Raising my guns, I shot each of the newborns, stunning them and injuring them with my bullets so that it gave the shape shifter the advantage to take them out.

I turned, looking for a new target when I noticed that there was a group of five or so newborns huddled together in the center of the field. I knew that that was a bad idea off the bat as they each protected each other's backs. I knew I needed to separate them, so I began walking towards them shooting into the middle of the group, trying to separate them and scatter them towards the middle of the field.

When I was finally out of bullets, I placed my guns back in their holsters, and took out my whip that had tiny venom coated blades at the tip, almost like a mace. I cracked the whip and wrapped it around one of the newborn's necks and roughly tugged it forward, effectively decapitating their head from their body. I flicked my left palm forward and blew the body up, along with the head.

I was about to run towards another newborn, when I felt arms tightly wrap themselves around my waist, so that I could move. But I placed my hands on the arms and let my powers takeover. I blew up the pair of arms that was holding onto me; I could hear the screams of the newborn. I quickly turned around and put one hand on his chest and the other on his neck, effectively blowing the rest of the vampire apart.

I decided that it was about time that I finished these newborns off, so I put away my whip, and took out my twin bladed katanas. I started to run at each of the remaining newborns with vampire speed and started to decapitate each and every one that was in close proximity to me, and that was nearly everyone. I did, however, leave some for shape shifters.

When I was done killing the newborns, I saw my parents taking down some vampires of their own. I looked to the trees and saw a flash of red, followed by blonde run in the direction of where Edward and Bella were, so I ran after the figure. I made sure I masked my scent from her. I dodged trees, and jumped logs that were on the ground. I could now pick up the fresh scent of Bella and Edward tinted with wolf, so I knew I was close. I did, however, stop when I heard Edward's voice in my head telling me to go back to the clearing, since he and Seth could handle them. I didn't think it would be a great idea to go back, but I did anyway, having faith in my new adopted brother.

When I found my way back to the clearing, I noticed my parents were blocking a female newborn. I walked over to them and I noticed that this female was none other than Bree Tanner, the young girl that I saw on the news a week ago. It was said that she ran away from home, and that she was missing, however, the Seattle Police Department was contemplating foul play.

My eyes flickered up towards my parents, and I quirked a brow, silently asking them why this young one was spared.

"She has surrendered," My dad told me. "We offered her sanctuary in exchange for her surrender. It was clear that she did not want to fight as she was off to the side hiding when we found her."

I nodded in understanding; it was like my parents to spare anyone that they could, what with their aversion to violence.

I turned to Bree and smiled in greeting, trying to convey that I meant her no harm. "Hello, Bree, my name is Crystal Cullen. I've see that you've met my parents." I told her softly, not wanting to startle the newborn vampire. With her being a vampire, let alone a newborn, her instincts were probably in a frenzy.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked me, shaking slightly in fear.

"You were on the news about a week ago." I informed her. I could see that she was uncomfortable here among so many vampires. "Why don't you come with me and we can get you out of here and somewhere safe where we can talk?" I suggested.

She nodded, though she still looked scared and also thirsty. But despite all that, she took a step forward, giving me a single nod.

It was then that Alice walked over to us along with Rose, Emmett and Jasper, who immediately wrapped his arms around me, watching Bree with wary eyes. It was clear that he did not trust the newborn yet and that it would take some time.

I looked to Alice, only to see that she was clearly stressed out as she announced that the Volturi were coming before projecting her thoughts out to me. _'If you don't take Bree and go, she will be killed and the Volturi will summon us to Volterra. Aro won't be able to resist knowing about you and it will lead to trouble.' _She warned me.

I gave her a discrete nod before turning to the newborn. "Bree, you're coming with me; I'm going to take you hunting so that you can get used to animal blood, and then I'm taking you back to mine and Jasper's home." I told her quickly. "We'll leave as soon as Bella and Edward get back."

I could see the question in her eyes, but she nodded in understanding and stood with the rest of us as we waited for their arrival.

**(Bella's POV)**

Her plan was obvious and practical. The big blond boy would attack Edward. As soon as Edward was sufficiently distracted, Victoria would finish me. It would be quick – she had no time for games here – it would be thorough. Something that it would be impossible to recover from. Something that even vampire venom could not repair.

She'd have to stop my heart; perhaps a hand shoved through my chest, crushing it. Something along those lines.

My heart beat furiously, loudly, as if to make her target more obvious.

An immense distance away, from far across the black forest, a wolf's howl echoed in the still air. With Seth gone, there was no way to interpret the sound.

The blond boy looked at Victoria from the corner of his eye, waiting on her command. He was young in more ways than one. I guessed from his brilliant crimson irises that he couldn't have been a vampire for very long. He would be strong, but inept. Edward would know how to fight him. Edward would survive.

Victoria jerked her chin toward Edward, wordlessly ordering the boy forward.

"Riley," Edward said in a soft, pleading voice.

The blond boy froze, his red eyes widening.

"She's lying to you, Riley," Edward told him. "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had you lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?"

Confusion swept across Riley's face and Edward shifted a few inches to the side, and Riley automatically compensated with an adjustment of his own.

"She doesn't love you, Riley." Edward's soft voice was compelling, almost hypnotic. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her." When he said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace. Her eyes stayed locked on me. When he said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace. Her eyes stayed locked on me.

Riley cast a frantic glance in her direction.

"Riley?" Edward said.

Riley automatically refocused on Edward.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes – you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

Edward moved again, moved a few inches toward the boy, a few inches away from me. Victoria's gaze zeroed in on the gap between us. It would take her less than a second to kill me – she only needed the tiniest margin of opportunity.

Slower this time, Riley repositioned himself.

"You don't have to die," Edward promised, his eyes holding the boy's. "There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

Edward slid his feet forward and to the side. There was a foot of space between us now. Riley circled too far, overcompensating this time. Victoria leaned forward onto the balls of her feet.

"Last chance, Riley," Edward whispered.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Victoria for answers.

"He's the liar, Riley," Victoria said, and my mouth fell open in shock at the sound of her voice. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you."

Her voice was not the strong, wild, catlike growl I would have put with her face and stance. It was soft – it was high – a babyish, soprano tinkling. The kind of voice that went with blond curls and pink bubble gum. It made no sense coming through her bared, glistening teeth.

Riley's jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders. His eye emptied – there was no more confusion, no more suspicion. There was no thought at all. He tensed himself to attack.

Victoria's body seemed to be trembling, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for Edward to move just one more inch away from me.

The snarl came from none of them. A mammoth tan shape flew through the center of the opening, throwing Riley to the ground.

"No!" Victoria cried, her baby voice shrill with disbelief.

A yard and a half in front of me, the huge wolf ripped and tore at the blond vampire beneath him and something white and hard smacked into the rocks by my feet. I cringed away from it.

Victoria did not spare one glance for the boy she'd just pledged her love to. Her eyes were still on me, filled with a disappointment so ferocious that she looked deranged.

"No," she said again, through her teeth, as Edward started to move toward her, blocking her path to me.

Riley was on his feet again, looking misshapen and haggard, but he was able to fling a vicious kick into Seth's shoulder. I heard the bone crunch. Seth backed off and started to circle, limping. Riley had his arms out, ready, though he seemed to be missing part of one hand…

Only a few yards away from that fight, Edward and Victoria were dancing. Not quite circling, because Edward was not allowing her to position herself closer to me. She sashayed back, moving from side to side, trying to find a hole in his defense. He shadowed her footwork lithely, stalking her with perfect concentration. He began to move just a fraction of a second before she moved, reading her intentions in her thoughts.

Seth lunged at Riley from the side, and something tore with a hideous, grating screech. Another heavy white chunk flew into the forest with a thud. Riley roared in fury, and Seth skipped back – amazingly light on his feet for his size – as Riley took a swipe at him with one mangled hand.

Victoria was waving through the tree trunks at the far end of the little opening now. She was torn, her feet pulling her toward safety while her eyes yearned toward me as if I were a magnet, reeling her in. I could see the burning desire to kill warring with her survival instinct.

Edward could see that, too.

"Don't go, Victoria," he murmured in that same hypnotic tone as before. "You'll never get another chance like this."

She showed her teeth and hissed at him, but she seemed unable to move farther away from me.

"You can always run later," Edward purred. "Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. He didn't seem fond of having a mate, otherwise. But you were useful, if you like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping. He shouldn't have left you – he could have used your skills when we caught up to him in Phoenix."

A snarl ripped from between her lips.

"That's all you ever were to him, though. He never thought of you as his mate, just someone who was forcefully tethered to him with a useful talent." He smirked. "Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know." Edward's lips pulled up on one side as he tapped his temple.

With a strangled screech, Victoria darted out of the trees again, feinting to the side. Edward responded, and the dance began again.

Just then, Riley's fist caught Seth's flank, and a low yelp coughed out of Seth's throat. Seth backed away, his shoulders twitching as if he were trying to shake off the pain.

'_Please', _I wanted to plead with Riley, but I couldn't find the muscles to make my mouth open, to pull the air up from my lungs. _'Please, he's just a child!'_

Why hadn't Seth run away? Why didn't he run now? Riley was closing the distance between them again, driving Seth toward the cliff face beside me. Victoria was suddenly interested in her partner's fate. I could see her, from the corner of her eyes, judging the distance between Riley and Me. Seth snapped at Riley, forcing him back again, and Victoria hissed. Seth wasn't limping anymore. His circling took him within inches of Edward; his tail brushed Edward's back, and Victoria's eyes bulged.

"No, he won't turn on me," Edward said, answering the question in Victoria's head. He used her distraction to slide closer. "You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us."

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her focus on Edward alone.

"Look more closely, Victoria," he murmured, pulling at the threads of her concentration. "Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

Her eyes popped wide open, and then began flickering wildly from Edward to Seth to me, around and around. "Not the same?" she snarled in her little girl's soprano. "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Edward murmured, voice velvet soft as he moved another inch closer to her. "Except what you want. You'll never touch her."

She shook her head, fast and jerky, fighting his diversions, and tried to duck around him, but he was in place to block her as soon as she'd thought of the plan. Her face contorted in frustration, and then she shifted lower into her crouch, a lioness again, and stalked deliberately forward.

Victoria was no inexperienced, instinct-driven newborn. She was lethal. Even I could tell the difference between her and Riley, and I knew that Seth wouldn't have lasted so long if he'd been fighting this vampire.

Edward shifted, too, as they closed on each other, and it was lion versus lioness.

The dance increased in tempo. It was like Alice and Jasper in the meadow, a blurred spiraling of movement, only this dance was not as perfectly choreographed. Sharp crunches and cracking's reverberated off the cliff face whenever someone slipped in their formation. But they were moving too fast for me to see who was making the mistakes…

Riley was distracted by the violent ballet, his eyes anxious for his partner. Seth struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire. Riley bellowed and launched a massive backhanded blow that caught Seth full in his broad chest. Seth's huge body soared ten feet and crashed into the rocky wall over my head with a force that seemed to shake the whole peak. I heard the breath whoosh from his lungs, and I ducked out of the way as he rebounded off the stone and collapsed on the ground a few feet in front of me.

A low whimper escaped through Seth's teeth. Sharp fragments of gray stone showered down on my head, scratching my exposed skin. A jagged spike of rock rolled down my right arm and I caught it reflexively. My fingers clenched around the long shard as my own survival instincts kicked in; since there was no chance of flight, my body – not caring how ineffectual the gesture was – prepared for a fight.

Adrenaline jolted through my veins. I knew the brace was cutting into my palm. I knew the crack in my knuckles was protesting. I knew it, but I could not feel the pain.

Behind Riley, all I could see was the twisting flame of Vitoria's hair and a blur of white. The increasingly frequent metallic snaps and tears, the gasps and shocked hissing, made it clear that the dance was turning deadly for someone.

But which someone?

Riley lurched toward me, his red eyes brilliant with fury. He glared at the limp mountain of sand-colored fur between us, and his hands – mangled, broken hands – curled into talons. His mouth opened, widened, his teeth glistening, as he prepared to rip out Seth's throat.

A second kick of adrenaline hit like an electric shock, and everything was suddenly very clear. Both fights were too close. Seth was about to lose his, and I had no idea if Edward was winning or losing.

They needed help; a distraction and something to give them an edge.

My hand gripped the stone spike so tightly that a support in the brace snapped.

_Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? How could I shove the rough stone into my body? Would this buy Seth enough time to get back on his feet? Would he heal fast enough for my sacrifice to do him any good?_

I raked the point of the shard up my arm, yanking my thick sweater back to expose the skin, and then pressed the sharp tip to the crease at my elbow. I already had a long scar there from my last birthday. That night, my flowing blood had been enough to catch every vampire's attention, to freeze them all in place for an instant. I prayed it would work that way again. I steeled myself and sucked in one deep breath.

Victoria was distracted by the sound of my gasp. Her eyes, holding still for one tiny portion of a second, met mine. Fury and curiosity mingled strangely in her expression.

I wasn't sure how I heard the low sound with all the other noises echoing off the stone wall and hammering inside my head. My own heartbeat should have been enough to drown it out. But, in the split second that I stared into Victoria's eyes, I thought I heard a familiar, exasperated sigh.

In that same short second, the dance broke violently apart. It happened so quickly that it was over before I could follow the sequence of events. I tried to catch up in my head. Victoria had flown out of the blurred formation and smashed into a tall spruce about halfway up the tree before dropping back to the earth already crouched to spring.

Simultaneously, Edward – all but invisible with speed – had twisted backward ad caught the unsuspecting Riley by the arm. It had looked like Edward planted his foot against Riley's back, and heaved – the little campsite was filled with Riley's piercing shriek of agony.

At the same time, Seth leaped to his feet, cutting off most of my view. But I could still see Victoria. And, though, she looked oddly deformed – as if she were unable to straighten up completely – I could see the smile I'd been dreaming of flash across her wild face.

She coiled and sprang.

Something small and white whistled through the air and collided with her mid-flight. The impact sounded like an explosion, and it threw her against another three – this one snapped in half. She landed on her feet again, crouched and ready, but Edward was already in place. Relief swelled in my heart when I saw that he stood straight and perfect.

Victoria kicked something aside with a flick of her bare foot – the missile that had crippled her attack. It rolled toward me, and I realized what it was.

My stomach lurched.

The fingers were still twitching; grasping at blades of grass, Riley's arm began to drag itself mindlessly across the ground.

Seth was circling Riley again, and now Riley was retreating. He backed away from the advancing werewolf, his face rigid with pain. He raised his one arm defensively.

Seth rushed Riley, and the vampire was clearly off-balance. I saw Seth sink his teeth into Riley's shoulder and tear, jumping back again.

With an earsplitting metallic screech, Riley lost his other arm.

Seth shook his head, flinging the arm into the woods. The broken hissing noise that came through Seth's teeth sounded like snickering.

Riley screamed out a tortured plea. "Victoria!"

Victoria did not even flinch to the sound of her name. Her eyes did not flicker once towards her partner.

Seth launched himself forward with the force of a wrecking ball. The thrust carried both Seth and Riley into the trees, where the metallic screeching was matching by Riley's screams. Screams that abruptly cut off, while the sounds of rock being ripped to shreds continued.

Though she spared Riley no farewell glance, Victoria seemed to realize that she was on her own. She began to back away from Edward, frenzied disappointment blazing in her eyes. She threw me one short, agonized stare of longing, and then she started to retreat faster.

"No," Edward crooned, his voice seductive. "Stay just a little longer."

She wheeled and flew toward the refuge of the forest like an arrow from a bow. But Edward was faster – a bullet from a gun. He caught her unprotected back at the edge of the trees and, with one last simple step, the dance was over.

Edward's mouth brushed once across her neck, like a caress. The squealing clamor coming from Seth's efforts covered every other noise, so there was no discernible sound to make the image one of violence. He could have been kissing her.

And then the fiery tangle of hair was no longer connected to the rest of her body. The shivering orange waves fell to the ground and bounced once before rolling toward the trees.

**A/N:**** And there you have it! The fight is over; part 2. Up next will be the confrontation with the Volturi! Any idea's what's going to happen and how it will be different from SM's version?! What did you think of this chapter?! Review!**

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

To see more, go to either mine or Katara's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.**  
**PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – B**

**Chapter 19  
****(Jasper's POV)**

We all stood, waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive as we finished picking up the pieces of our fallen enemy and tossing them into one of the large piles of vampire bits, watching the purple smoke rise to the skies. From Alice's vision, we knew that Edward, Bella and Seth had made it and defeated Victoria and her underling, Riley. It was a shame that he had to die because of Victoria's treachery and lies, but he had clearly chosen his path when he did not surrender when Edward tried to reason with him.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the she-wolf growl and begin to charge towards the far end of the field. We all looked up, startled and noticed what she was going after; a young male newborn was hiding. As she went after him, I could feel her emotions; she was being stupid, cocky and looked as though she was trying to prove something to the other males in her pack. I could see the way that she was charging at him head on, he would get the upper hand and I looked at the Jacob wolf in alarm, sending him my emotions.

The large russet wolf looked back over at the she-wolf and saw what I saw too late as the newborn grabbed her and threw her to the ground, preparing to wrap his arms around her. He growled and took off towards her, as he was the closest to the duo, in order to save his pack mate. Unfortunately, as Jacob charged the newborn from behind, he decided that the she-wolf wasn't the greater threat and turned around, jumping and managed to get onto the Jacob wolf's back and wrap his arms around him, squeezing. I winced as I heard the crack, but stayed where I was as the rest of the pack dove at the newborn, tearing him apart before he could finish Jacob off.

Gasping, everyone ran over towards Jacob; I chose to stay behind to keep an eye on the young female newborn, who I didn't trust as of yet. She watched in horror as her old brother in arms was torn apart viciously by the pack, his body parts flying in different directions.

I watched from my spot next to the newborn, rubbing the only bite mark that I had obtained during the battle as Carlisle looked over Jacob, who was still in his wolf form, whining in pain.

"He will be okay," Carlisle concluded, "Though I will have to reset some of these bones."

"Carlisle," Alice gasped as our coven leader looked towards her, "We have fifteen minutes."

He nodded and looked back at Sam, who was the only one in his human form. "This will take longer than ten minutes and the Volturi will not honor our truce with the wolves. If you permit me, I will come down to the reservation later and get him patched up as well as get him some pain meds."

Sam looked down at Jacob's wining form and nodded, "You will be permitted on our land. I will let the elders know."

"Fourteen minutes," Alice reminded them.

Carlisle nodded once again at Alice and looked back up at Sam, "Go ahead and get him out of here. I will call before I leave for your land."

Sam nodded and looked to Jacob, "He will have trouble phasing back. We will have to move him as he is." He informed him and directed his pack brothers to help move Jacob off of the field and back towards the Reservation.

Crystal made her way back to my side and I wrapped my arms around her, still keeping a part of my focus on the newborn.

"Who are the Volturi?" She asked in alarm as she frantically looked between the eight of us for answers.

"They are the leaders of our race," Crystal informed her from within my embrace.

Her eyes widened, "And they're coming here_, now_? Why?"

Carlisle shook his head, "They will most likely send a few of their high ranking members to deal with the carnage that your army friends had caused."

She began to stutter frantically. "B-But we d-didn't know! R-Riley never s-said anything about -"

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm afraid it won't matter to them, which is why you and my daughter, Crystal will be leaving before they arrive."

I bit back a growl at the thought of this newborn alone with my mate, but said nothing as Crystal held onto me tighter, pressing a kiss over my silent heart, knowing where my thoughts were taking me.

"You'll know them by their creepy black robes," Emmett added as he threw the last of the newborn male's parts into the fire, a crackling noise echoing around the field.

Bree looked thoughtful for a minute as recognition flared into her emotions.

"What? You've seen them before?" I spoke in a stern voice that I would use during my time in the South. It left little room for argument and demanded an answer. "Speak!"

"I-I think so!" She stuttered frantically. "I-I wasn't supposed to know that _she_ existed, but I saw her talking to Riley and followed them one night. They met up with a blonde girl with a black robe and a silver pendant."

My eyes narrowed, "What did she say?"

"She -"

"Carlisle!" Edward interrupted, calling to him from the tree line as he carried an unconscious Bella in his arms.

Carlisle's eyes found them and widened before looking back towards the newborn. "We will discuss this later." He assured her before taking off towards the unconscious human girl.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was first aware of the cool hands touching me. More than one pair of hands. Arms holding me, a palm curved to fit my cheek, fingers stroking my forehead, and more fingers pressed lightly into my wrist.

Then I was aware of the voices. They were just a humming sound at first, and then they grew in volume and clarity like someone was turning up a radio.

"Carlisle – it's been five minutes," Edward's voice, anxious.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward." Carlisle's voice, always calm and sure. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

But my mind was not protected. It was trapped in the knowledge that had not left me, even in unconsciousness – the pain that was part of the blackness.

I felt totally disconnected from my body. Like I was caged in some small corner of my head, no longer at the controls. But I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't think. The agony was too strong for that. There was no escape from it.

Jacob.

Jacob.

No, no, no, no, no…

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward demanded, his voice still tense; Carlisle's soothing words had not helped.

From farther away, Alice's voice. It was brightly chipper. "Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella, honey?" This was Esme's soft, comforting voice. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear."

Yes, I was safe. Did that really matter?

Then cool lips were at my ear, and Edward was speaking the words that allowed me to escape from the torture that had me caged inside my own head.

"He's going to live, Bella. Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine."

As the pain and dread eased, I found my way back to my body. My eyelids fluttered.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed in relief, and his lips touched mine.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, I'm here."

I got my lids to open, and I stared into warm gold. "Jacob is okay?" I asked.

"Yes," he promised.

I watched his eyes carefully for some sign that he was placating me, but they were perfectly clear.

"I examined him myself," Carlisle said then; I turned my head to find his face, only a few feet away. Carlisle's expression was serious and reassuring at the same time. It was impossible to doubt him. "His life was not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." Carlisle smiled slightly. "I've never been to veterinarian school."

"What happened to him" I whispered. "How bad are his injuries?"

Carlisle's face was serious again. "Another wolf was in trouble -"

"Leah," I breathed.

"Yes. He was charging towards the newborn to get his attention away from her, but didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered."

I flinched.

"Sam and Paul got there in time just before the rest of the pack finished him off. He was already improving when they took him back to La Push."

"He'll be back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. He won't have any permanent damage."

I took a deep breath.

"Three minutes," Alice said quietly.

I struggled, trying to get vertical. Edward realized what I was doing and helped me to my feet.

I stared at the scene in front of me.

The Cullen's stood in a loose semicircle around the bonfire. There were hardly any flames visible, just the thick, purple-black smoke, hovering like a disease against the bright grass. Jasper stood closest to the solid-seeming haze, in its shadow so that his skin did not glitter brilliantly in the sun the way the others did. He had his back to me, his shoulders tense, his arms slightly extended. There was something there, in his shadow. Something he crouched over with wary intensity…

I was too numb to feel more than a mild shock when I realized what it was. There were ten vampires in the clearing.

The girl was curled into a small ball beside the flames, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was very young. Younger than me – she looked maybe fifteen, dark-haired and slightly. Her eyes were focused on me, and the irises were a shocking brilliant red. Much brighter than Riley's, almost glowing. They wheeled wildly out of control.

Edward saw my bewildered expression.

"She surrendered," he told me quietly. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

I couldn't tear my gaze away from the scene beside the fire. Jasper was rubbing absently at his left forearm.

"Is Jasper alright?" I whispered.

"He's fine. The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" I asked, horrified.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Crystal had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Crystal doesn't need anyone's help."

Crystal grimaced toward her true love. "Overprotective fool."

The young female suddenly threw her head back like an animal and wailed shrilly. Jasper growled at her and she cringed back, but her fingers dug into the ground like claws and her head whipped back and forth in anguish. Jasper took a step toward her, pushing Crystal further behind him and slipped deeper into his crouch. Edward moved with overdone casualness, turning our bodies so that he was between the girl and me. I peeked around his arm to watch the thrashing girl and Jasper.

Carlisle was at Jasper's side in an instant. He put a restraining hand on his most recent son's arm. "Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself." I noticed that Crystal looked upset at this, but kept quiet as she watched her father and mate with the newborn.

"How can you stand it?" the girl groaned in a high, clear voice. "I want her." Her bright crimson irises focused on Edward, through him, beyond him to me, and her nails ripped through the hard soil again.

"You must stand it," Carlisle told her gravely. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now. Once you are calmed, Crystal will take you into the forest to hunt, but we can't do that until you calm down." He said this tranquilly, but he was obviously anything but.

I looked to Edward in confusion and he leaned in to whisper, "They are trying to get Crystal and then newborn out of here before the Volturi arrive."

I nodded and looked back towards the girl. She clutched her dirt encrusted hands around her head, yowling quietly.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" I whispered, tugging on Edward's arm. The girl's lips pulled back over her teeth when she heard my voice, her expression one of torment.

"We have to stay here," Edward murmured. "They will be coming to the north end of the clearing in about a minute."

My heart burst into a spring as I scanned the clearing, but I couldn't see anything past the thick pall of smoke. My gaze crept back to the young female vampire. She was still watching me, her eyes half-mad. I met the girl's stare for a long moment; Chin-length dark hair framed her face, which was alabaster pale. It was hard to tell if her features were beautiful, twisted as they were by rage and thirst. The feral red eyes were dominant – hard to look away from. She glared at me viciously, shuddering and writhing every few seconds.

I stared at her, mesmerized, wondering if I were looking into a mirror of my future.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Rosalie suddenly snapped. "Jasper, use your gift to calm her so that Crystal can get her off the field and into the woods to hunt! You're gonna get them both killed if you don't get them out of here."

Crystal looked into Jasper's eyes pleadingly and he nodded. I could feel the calm encase the clearing and watched as the girl's features immediately relaxed. But Crystal wasted no time as she reached to grab the newborn girl by her hand and pull her off the field and into the woods at the south end of the field; the opposite of the oncoming Volturi.

Carlisle and Jasper began to back toward the rest of us. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme all converged hastily around where Edward stood with Alice and me. A united front, as Edward had said with me at the heart, in the safest place.

I tore my attention aware from the retreating girl to search for the approaching monsters. There was still nothing to see. I glanced at Edward and his eyes were locked straight ahead. I tried to follow his gaze, but there was only the smoke – dense, oily smoke twisting low to the ground, rising lazily, undulating against the grass. It billowed forward, darker in the middle.

"Hmm," a dead voice murmured from the mist. I recognized the apathy at once.

"Welcome Jane," Edward's tone was coolly courteous.

The dark shapes came closer, separating themselves from the haze solidifying. I know it would be Jane in the front – the darkest cloak, almost black, and the smallest figure by more than two feet. I could just barely make out Jane's angelic features in the shade of the cowl.

"The four gray-shrouded figures hulking behind her were also somewhat familiar. I was sure I recognized the biggest one, and while I stared, trying to confirm my suspicion, Felix looked up. He let his hood fall back slightly so that I could see him wink at me and smile. Edward was very still at my side, tightly in control.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Jane's gaze moved slowly across the luminous faces of all of us as befuddlement and disappointment swirled through her emotions, though she hid it in her features.

Her gaze stopped on Carlisle. "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

Carlisle nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mind to him."

"Of course," Jane smiled. She looked back toward the smoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today." Her eyes flickered towards Bella quickly before stopping back at Carlisle. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen." Carlisle answered.

Jane's eyes widened, and she looked at the fire again, seeming to reassess the size of it. Felix and the other guard member, who appeared to be Demetri, exchanged a longer glance of surprise and wonder.

"Eighteen?" Jane repeated, her voice sounding unsure for the first time.

"All brand new." Carlisle said dismissively. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Her voice turned sharp, her emotions nervous. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered, no emotion in his voice, but I could feel his accusation swirling within in.

"Was?" Jane asked, relief dancing in her emotions.

Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on the faint cloud of purple smoke far in the distance. She stared to the east for a long moment, before resignation settled and then examined the closer bonfire again.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as the others here, but no older than a year." I answered.

"Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward told her and then went on to tell her about both battles that occurred today, leaving out anything to do with Crystal, the surrendering newborn girl, and the wolves.

Jane's eyes narrowed, and she turned her attention to Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? What about the other half that split off?"

Carlisle's face was very smooth as he nodded. "We split up, too."

Jane pursed her lips and nodded, "Did you learn what the purpose of this army was? Why they were created?"

Edward scowled, "They were created by Victoria as a way to avenge her dead mate. He had gone after Bella last spring as a sort of 'game' and we had killed him. She, in turn, created this army to distract us while she went after Bella."

Jane studied Bella with intrigue. "This one seems to cause odd reactions from our kind." She said absentmindedly. "Well, no matter. There is clearly nothing for us to do here." She looked back at Bella "Though, Caius will be interested to know that you're still human."

"The date is set." Bella spoke up for the first time.

Jane nodded, waving her off, "We'll be leaving, now." She looked towards Felix. "I wish to stop for a snack before we take off."

Carlisle cringed but said nothing as we watched them disappear into the foggy tree line.

**A/N:**** And there you have it! Bree will be staying with the Cullen's and taught how to hunt animals! Anyone surprised?! How will this affect the outcome of the story? Any ideas on what will happen next?! Review!**

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

To see more, go to either mine or Katara's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.**  
**PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Out of the Dark & Into the Light**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Katara Melody Cullen. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.-****B**

**Chapter 20**  
**(Crystal's POV)**

I had just left my family and Bella behind to face the Volturi while I took Bree to hunt. I didn't know why the Volturi was here when they didn't even bother to step in and handle the situation themselves before the problems in Seattle escalated like they did.

Once we were further into the woods, I came to a stop. I turned and looked at Bree with a calm façade, not wanting to frighten her further.

"Okay Bree, you need to know that animal blood is not like human blood. It tastes distinctive and the hunting is a bit different. So, if you want to stay with my family and I, you'll have to withstand the taste of it. I'm not saying this to be mean, but the thing is that we have an image to maintain to the outside world, as well as a treaty with the wolves that you saw earlier and abstaining from human blood is a part of the terms." I warned her.

She looked a little put off by the thought of drinking animal blood, but didn't bother to say anything in response.

I stood to her side without touching her and gave her instructions on how to hunt. "First, close your eyes. Use your senses to feel everything around you. Use your strong sense of hearing to take in your surroundings." I told her. "There is a herd of deer about a quarter mile northeast from here. Try to pinpoint the location of the herd." I told her softly, watching her as she extended her senses

It didn't take her long to find the herd and their whereabouts, and I knew exactly when she found it by how her body tensed at their heartbeats. "I can hear them, they are close." She said to me, her eyes shooting open, revealing her now black orbs.

"Good," I nodded. "Let your instincts take over, and go for it." I told her before watching her shoot off in the direction I knew that the herd was grazing, making sure to follow closely behind her at a safe distance.

We continued on to a herd that consisted of about four deer. She took down a doe with ease and drained it dry before hurrying after the next, pouncing on it and snapping its neck before latching her mouth to its neck and drinking from it. She was a sloppy hunter, unlike the rest of my family, who were able to hunt without wasting a single drop of the red ambrosia. However, with her being so young, I could understand that our level of perfection takes practice, as well as being able to not let yourself be overtaken by the blood.

Once Bree was finished, she stood to her feet and looked over at me with blood smeared on her face as well as her clothing.

"I'm finished, and you're right by the way. That blood tasted nothing like a human's." She said with her nose slightly wrinkled and a hint of disgust in her voice.

I grinned, "I told you. Now, let's get you back to the house so that we can change your bloody clothes. Also, I need to warn you now that you're going to have to resist Bella's blood. She's Edward's mate and he will go to any length to protect her." I told her sternly, hinting around the obvious.

She gulped before grabbing my hand and letting me guide her back towards the mansion in silence, allowing Bree to think on everything that she had learned thus far.

When we arrived, I brought Bree up to the guest room that would soon become her own.

"Bree, this will be your room if you would like to stay. I'll give you time to think everything over, so you can give me your answer later. But for right now, you're going to need to take a shower and get cleaned up." I said to her. "I will also bring you some clothes and leave it on your bed. You look to be about Alice's size, so her clothes should fit nicely. If you need help getting dressed, let me know. I know that at your age, it can be difficult to handle things without destroying them. Just call me if you need me. I'll be in her room, which is just down the hall, or in my room, in the opposite direction." I told her sympathetically and left her to get cleaned up.

I walked out of the room, and headed towards Alice's to find something that she could wear. I rummaged through the overly large closet looking for something of hers that she would not wear and wasn't too flashy. I found a nice white tank top, and pair of blue ripped jeans thrown towards the back, as well as a pair of new under garments.

I walked out of the room, and headed back to Bree's room, and placed the clothing onto the bed before leaving her room.

Sensing my mate, I immediately began heading downstairs, rounding the corner where I saw him approaching the marble staircase.

"Jasper, I'm glad your back. How did it go?" I asked urgently, eager to make sure that their meeting went smoothly.

He shrugged, "They were lyin' about somethin', but I have no idea what. I'm hopin' to find out later after Carlisle gets back from treating Jacob at our family meeting. Maybe Edward heard somethin'. Not to mention, I'd like to get some information from our guest upstairs."

I narrowed my eyes. "None of that. I'm sure that she will tell us anything that we want to know."

His eyes flickered back towards me and he nodded, "I'm sure she will."

I sighed, hearing Bree shuffle about the room, hearing that she was managing just fine when it came to her clothing.

I spoke loud enough so that she could hear me, as well. "I'm heading out to meet my dad at the rez, I'm going to go and help heal Jacob. Bree's is upstairs in the guest room getting dressed, but can you at least_ try_ to get to know her, and be nice, please?" It wasn't really a question and he knew it, but nodded reluctantly, anyway. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips before taking off to the rez.

I ran until I came to the treaty line, stopping just before the border. Taking a deep breath, I crossed it with caution, taking note that there were eyes following me as I ran, but not taking chase.

I followed Jacob's scent to where I knew his house would be, smelling my father the closer I got. The smell of wolf also continued to grow as I neared what looked to be a one story house with a large shack out in the back. The house was being heavily guarded by many of the shifters, whose eyes followed me with scrutiny as I approached, the sounds of Jacob's screams making just about everyone wince.

Scanning the faces, I noticed a man in a wheel chair, grasping the hand of a middle aged woman, who stood behind him next to a man I recognized as Bella's father, Chief Charlie Swan. The atmosphere was taut and on edge, even more so when I came into their line of sight.

"I'm here to help my father." I announced seconds before I heard my dad walk through the inside of the house and stick his head out the front door, past all of the faces to my own.

"Crystal, I'm glad you're here." My dad said to me.

I approached the door, no one speaking a word as I entered the small house. "What do you need me to do dad?" I asked him in a low voice.

"I've already popped the bones back into place, I just need you to heal what you can." He told me calmly.

I nodded and softly as we entered the room where Jacob was bandaged up and drenched with sweat.

Approaching the bed, I spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "Hey Jake. I'm here to help."

His eyes met mine, but I could see that he was too out of it from the pain medicine that was slowly burning through him and slightly dizzy from the pain itself.

I placed my hands gently along Jacob's side that was bandaged and watched as my hands glowed a soft golden color. I moved my hands up and down his limbs, trying to heal him to a certain extent so that he couldn't feel the pain any longer. Sure, the pain meds would help to a degree, but his body temperature was burning it off quickly with every beat of his heart.

When I was done, I moved my hands away from him, noticing that he had passed out and walked over to my dad. He looked down at me, nodding and walked back out of the house. I followed closely behind him, but looked up when I heard the sound of Bella's voice asking about Jacob.

"He's sleeping now, and will be for a time, but he's been asking for you, Bella." Dad tells her. She nodded and ran inside the house,

Following her with my eyes, I decided I would wait for Bella.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."Mr. Black says to dad while shaking his hand with genuine gratefulness shining up at him.

"Of course, Billy. Jacob is an exceptional young man and it is my pleasure to do anything that I can to help." He replied before giving him a sympathetic smile and walking away.

Pausing, he turned to look back at me when he had noticed that I had not moved from my spot. "Crystal sweetie, are you coming back with me?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to wait for Bella." I said back to him.

He nodded and walked over to his black Mercedes. "Dad," I called, causing him to look back up at me. "Can you check on Jasper and Bree for me when you get home?" I asked him. He just smiled, giving me a single nod and slid into the car.

We stood in silence for several moments, before Charlie announced that he was going to get back home to get some sleep since it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to help any more tonight, what with Jacob sleeping. He asked Billy to tell Bella that he would meet her back at home.

Once the only human not 'in the know' had gone, the chatter picked back up.

"So, Buffy the vampire slayer, you sure have a great fighting style. I love those weapons of yours." One of the wolves spoke with a cocky grin on his face. I didn't know who he was, but from the look he had given my father earlier, I'm guessing that he was Paul.

I rolled my eyes as I spoke, "My name is Crystal, not Buffy, and I'm guessing you're Paul, right?"

"Yup, that's me." He said with a smug smirk.

He was about to say something else when Bella slipped silently out the front door.

"How is he?" Billy asked eagerly.

She shrugged, "He's still sound asleep. I couldn't bear to wake him."

As she continued to chat with Billy, I looked around at the faces of the wolves, peeking into their thoughts. I couldn't help but to stop on Leah as I heard the train of her thoughts. She was thinking back on Jacob's thoughts when he was running to meet us in the field, replaying a kiss that he had with Bella in the mountains. I couldn't help the feelings that stirred within me and I grit my teeth.

I walked to her side and leaned in to murmur in her ear. "Bella, we need to talk now."

She looked at me warily, but nodded, following me around the back of the property near the large shack, which I discovered was actually a mechanic's garage.

"Bella, we need to talk about something," I began. "I'm going to say this only once, but it needs to be said. I do not like what you are doing with my brother and Jacob. I can't help but find entirely selfish how you seem to be leading Jacob on, regardless of your feelings for both of them, while you fully intend to remain with my brother. Don't you get it? You're the reason why these boys hate each other so severely. They would probably get along for the most part otherwise, despite being natural enemies. You're playing with their hearts and you might think you're doing nothing to encourage Jacob, but you are."

I spoke harshly, but I couldn't help the way my voice took on an edge, as flashes from what seemed like another lifetime flashed across my mind. "You made your choice when you chose to marry my brother, so I suggest you talk to Jacob and tell him how it is. The more you drag this out, the worse they will feel, and it will only end in turmoil and lead to heartbreak, hatred, and mistrust. I know all of this from personal experiences. Luckily, since I found Jasper, my pain is pretty much gone, but it never really completely leaves you."

I decided to leave her with that, I still wasn't ready to delve into details regarding my personal experiences just yet. So, I left her there at the rez and decided to go home and spend my time with the love of my life in hopes that he will take my mind off of everything I had learned tonight.

I ran all the way home, and walked inside the house to hear Jasper talking to Bree about how the two of them are similar in some ways regarding their entrances to immortality.

Seeing my face and reading my emotions, he rose from the couch in the living room and strode over to me, enveloping me in his arms. "Darlin', what's wrong? You seem upset," He asked me with concern.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't keep anything from him. "I found out that Bella as ask Jacob to kiss her before the battle started. Edward heard Jacob's thoughts and found out." I mumbled. "I just don't understand why Bella would do something like that?" I shook my head, pulling back out of his embrace. "But enough about that, I think I'm going to head to bed. We should probably sleep here instead of in the cottage tonight. I have a feeling that it's going to be an early morning." I told him and walked up the stairs holding his hand, heading towards our bedroom.

Upon entering, I changed out of my black fighting gear and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I turned towards the bed to see Jasper waiting for me in his own sweats. I pulled the covers back and climbed inside, cuddling against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, helping me to forget.

The next morning, I woke up with a horrible feeling in my stomach. Thinking back, I felt bad for how harsh I was towards Bella. After all, it's not like the boys aren't partly to blame, as well.

I decided I would go over to Bella's house and apologize to her, and maybe give her some advice on what to do since she is obviously in a sticky but delicate situation. She needs to decide what she wants and lay everything out on the table for the boys, letting them know what's what and that they can either accept it or not.

I rolled out of my empty bed, and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I then dried off, and put on my favorite cherry blossom lotion on, and then a pair of boy shorts with a strapless sundress, and a pair of wedge sandals on.

After getting dress, I looked in the mirror and took in my reflection and saw my hair was still in its normal curly waves. Sighing, I walked away from the mirror and made my way down the stairs and out the front door with a call over my shoulder about where I was headed.

I walked over to my Bugatti and over to the driver's side door, pulling it open and sliding inside. I, then, closed the door and put the key into the ignition, and pulled my seat belt on over my shoulder. I turned the key and drove off down the long hidden drive towards the Swan residence.

When I arrived, I parked my car behind Bella's truck and turned the engine off, sliding my seat belt off. I pushed open the door and stepped out, closing the door behind me.

I walked up Bella's small front porch and knocked on the door. The door by one Charlie Swan. He stared down at me with a flare of recognition, yet he wasn't exactly sure who I was.

Deciding to be the first to speak, I smile politely. "Hi Mr. Swan, my name is Crystal and I'm Carlisle and Esme Cullen's daughter. I was wondering if I may talk to Bella, please?" I asked him politely.

He smiled down at me, opening the door further for me to enter. "Oh sure, she's upstairs." We stopped just inside at the staircase where he called up to his daughter. ""Bella, there's someone here to see you, and it's not Edward!" He called up for Bella. I also noticed he has a certain irritation towards Edward when he said his name, yet some pleasure when he mentioned how I was not my brother.

When he saw Bella coming down the stairs, he left the room to let us talk. Seeing my face, she paused and tensed before resuming her pace down the last few steps.

Once she got to the last step, she gripped the railing and swallowed uneasily. "Hi Crystal, I didn't know you were coming over." She said fumbling nervously.

I sighed with regret. "I just came here to apologize for what I said to you yesterday. It sort got to me, because of my own personal experience with a guy who playing with my heart while he was in love with another girl and knew that we would never be more than what we were." I told her sadly.

Bella didn't say anything, but I noticed how her tense frame relaxed a bit and she nodded, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "I understand why you said what you did, and you're right. It's just hard when you don't want to hurt either of them. I always knew that I should have laid everything out for Jacob before Edward even came back into my life this spring, but it was almost too late by then."

I let out a breath, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Look, you're going to be a part of this family, and I'm sure you don't like how this playing out, because in the end, you're always going have to leave someone behind whether you want to or not. We'll figure this out, but you need to lay it all out and the sooner the better." I said sincerely.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to look at it with a frown. I typed a message back before tucking it away and looking back up at her.

"Bella, come on. We'll finish this later. We need to head back to the house." I told her while grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house.

She didn't say anything but a nod, allowing me to drag her to my car. She opened the passenger's side door, and got inside while I walked around the hood and did the same before reached up to strap my seat belt on across my torso.

I, then, started up the car and drove off back towards the glass house in the woods.

**A/N:** **And there we have it! We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any ideas on what's going on back at the Cullen's mansion? And what will Bella do regarding Jacob and Edward? Did you think that Crystal was too harsh with her or that she needed to hear this? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

To see more, go to either mine or Katara's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Katara Melody Cullen

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.**  
**PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_Xo BellaItalia oX


End file.
